A Sister's Love
by Alexandrea Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: A continuation of the twilight saga. New characters added, but all the classics are there. This is book one, that comes before A Familys Blessing.


A Sister's Love

Chapter One

Alex's POV

Where is my sister? How could they just put her in foster care without contacting me? Mom and Dad are gone; she is all the family I have left. I have to find her. They were up in Washington State on a mini vacation when the wreck occurred.

Hmm... The state said a local doctor adopted her and made her a part of his family. Surely, someone in that little town will know where he lives. A Dr. Cullen...

I have to head to Washington and try to find that little town of Forks. Maybe since she already has a family with me, Dr Cullen will let me adopt Alice Anna back. I mean, I am her blood relative. Shouldn't I get first rights to custody?

(A couple of weeks later)

Uh I knew I shouldn't have trusted that rental car place. The townspeople said the Cullen's lived out this way. I guess I will just have to leave that piece of junk car here and walk the rest of the way.

Hey, here is a little path that goes up into the woods. I wonder if it will be a shortcut to the Cullen's house. I guess I can try it...the woods don't look too bad.

(Walks up into the woods) Wait, I think I just saw that tree...and that rock...Where am I? I keep walking in circles... I'll never make my way to the Cullen's' like this. Why did I leave the car? I can be so stupid at times. I'm so sleepy and tired. It's harder to walk through the trees than it looks. I guess I will curl up here by this tree and go to sleep. Maybe I can find my way in the morning.

Ouch! Something feels weird. It felt like a bug biting me but now my legs are trembling. It feels like my whole body is shivering. Maybe spending the night in the woods wasn't such a great idea after all. But I don't have the energy to find my way back to the car. My body hurts so bad.

Chapter Two:

Emmett's POV

I wish I knew what Rose's problem was. You would think she would be used to our lifestyle by now. If she doesn't straighten up and kill the attitude, I don't know if I can stand to be around her. I can't use the excuse that I need to go hunt, very more before she catches on. But how else am I supposed to get away from her?

I guess I could go ahead and hunt while I'm out here. But really, I just want to be alone.

What's that smell? It doesn't smell like an animal...but it's not really a human smell either. At least, it doesn't smell sickeningly sweet like most humans...it smells warm and sweet...like honey to a bear.

It's coming from this direction. I'd better go check it out.

What! It is a human. But she is out cold. She looks like she's been here all night or more. She is freezing to the touch. I'd better get her to Carlisle.

She feels right in my arms. And she smells so sweet. Stop it Emmett, you have a mate remember Rose. The thorn in your side.

But how can this girl affect my thoughts this way, I love Rose...or at least I used too...

Chapter 3

Emmett's Pov

I wonder when she is going to wake up. Hopefully we don't scare her away before I can explain what happened and why she's here. Rose isn't very happy with me right now, but I feel responsible for this girl. I found her in the woods, and I brought her here to our house. I'm not going to leave her side until I know she's going to be okay.

Edward walks in the room. "Hey Emmett, Alice told me to tell you that your new friend is going to wake up in about 30 seconds. So she should be awake right about now."

I glance down at the bed. Sure enough, she is starting to stir. "Edward, go tell Carlisle she is waking up."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Where am I...and who are you?"

" Shh... You're safe now. I found you collapsed in the woods last night. You were so cold, I was afraid for your life. I carried you back here to my house. My father is a doctor and will be in here in a minute to check you out. Last night he was afraid you might be developing hypothermia. So we worked on raising your temperature back up. Oh... and I'm Emmett. That dude over in the corner is my brother Edward. Oh and here is Carlisle, my dad."

" I'm Carlisle. My son found you in the woods near our house last night. Do you remember anything about last night? Why were you in the woods after dark?" asked Carlisle.

Alex's POV

I slowly start waking up and begin to wonder where I am. I am in a warm bed and hear two male voices talking about me. One is near me and the other seems farther away. How does he know that I am awake?

I open my eyes and look around. The guy near me is sitting on the bed next to me. I have a feeling that I should be scared or alarmed but I'm not. It feels right having him near me. He is large and muscular but looks like he would be like a teddy bear. The teddy bear is talking to me, but I'm not really listening to what he is saying...Can't he tell I'm checking him out?

The one in the corner is blonde and handsome. But there is something about him that makes me think that he is a bit stand-of-ish. Like he doesn't really want me here. And then there is the guy that just walked in the door. He looks a bit more serious than Mr. Teddy Bear, but less serious than the guy who is acting like he is holding up the wall.

Oh wait, the older guy is talking to me with this serious look on his face. I guess I need to try to pay attention to what he is saying. He is asking me what I remember from last night...why was I in the woods?

"The last thing I remember was being lost in the woods. I was tired and couldn't figure out where I was so I decided to sit down against this tree and rest. I was almost asleep when I felt something odd. It felt like something was biting me on the ankle. Then a weird tingling trembling sensation started working its way up my leg. I tried to get up, to try to find my way back to my car, but didn't have the energy to stand. I sat back down and that's the last I remember."

The guys just looked at each other with a strange look on their faces. The oldest one, I think he said he was the dad, asked me if I remembered what I was doing in the woods.

"My car broke down out by the road. I was looking for this family that is supposed to live up here in the woods. I saw a path through the woods so I decided that I would just walk, instead of waiting for a tow truck. After walking for hours, it seemed, I realized that I had been walking in circles and it was getting dark. I sat down and figured that I could rest for awhile before trying to find my way to the Cullen's house."

They all just looked at each other again.

Chapter 4

Carlisle's Pov

"Let me properly introduce myself. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and these are two of my sons. The one in the corner is Edward Cullen. And this one beside you is Emmett Cullen. You will meet my wife, Esme, and the rest of my family later. Do you remember who you are and why you needed to see me?"

" My name is Alexandrea Elizabeth DeCorde. I was looking for you and your family because I was told you adopted my sister." Alex replied.

"Your sister?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, I was away at college and was abroad for a class. While I was away, my parents decided to bring my little sister up to Washington for a little mini vacation. They were up here when they were involved in a car accident. Both of my parents were killed instantly, and my sister was taken to the hospital. I wasn't notified of the accident or my parents' deaths until I returned to the country a couple of weeks ago. All the authorities told me was that my parents were killed and my sister was taken to the hospital. The hospital informed me that because they were not able to contact a next of kin after the accident, my sister was placed in state custody, or foster care. So I traveled here to find my sister to regain custody, when I was informed that a doctor from the hospital adopted my sister. A Dr. Cullen." Alex explained.

"I am so sorry to hear about your parents and about the mix-up. Yes, I adopted a young girl from the hospital about a month ago. I was told she had no living family left. She was hurt pretty badly in the accident and was going to have a long recovery ahead of her. Foster care was no place for her. So I talked to her and asked her if she would like to become a part of my family. Just to make sure we have the same girl Alexandrea, what is your sister's name?" I asked.

"Alice Anna DeCorde...and you may call me Alex." Alexandrea replied.

"Yep, that's the same girl...always up to some kind of mischief?" Emmett commented.

"Yes, AA can be a mess." Alex agreed. "When can I see her?"

" Later today. She is out shopping with my daughter Alice and Edward's wife Bella right now. I think you need your rest right now, when they get home, you can meet the rest of the family." I said. "Just relax. I'll check on you later."

" Hey Dad, I'll stay in here with her, at least until she falls asleep...Ok with you Alex?" Emmett asked.

"Please. Don't leave me alone here." Alex pleaded.

Edward and I slipped out of the room and turned off the lights. Now to explain to Esme what was happening.

Chapter 5

Alex's Pov

I feel better already. There is something strange about the way I feel. I don't feel tired at all. I would think after everything that has happened I would be worn out. I slept for a little bit, and now I'm just laying here pretending to sleep so I can watch Emmett. He is so handsome, but my luck he will be taken like his brother.

I wonder if Anna is home yet, and if Carlisle will let me see her. I need to see for myself that she's all right. I also am starting to get hungry. My throat just burns at the thought of food though.

Hmm I wonder whom this is coming in right now. She looks like a little pixie girl, but I can tell by her outfit that she is at least my age. Oops, I can tell by the grin on her face that she knows I'm awake.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Go ahead and sit up. I know you are awake. I brought you some clothes so you can go downstairs with the rest of us." the little pixie woman bubbles on and on about the clothes she brought me. None of them look very comfortable for someone recovering from hypothermia.

"Emmett! Leave now! How is Alex supposed to change clothes and get ready when you are in the room?" Alice commented as she shoved Emmett out of the room. Wow, I thought, I didn't expect her to be able to shove Emmett anywhere. She is so little and he is huge.

"Alex! I bought the cutest outfit for you yesterday at the mall with Alice Anna. She told me that your favorite color was yellow. So here you go. Hurry! Put these on so I can do your hair!" Alice directed me towards the clothes and started handing me items. "Here put this on...now this...and this..."

Alice had brought me a yellow sundress that was strapless with blue polka dots all over it. I held it up..."Umm, Alice?"

" Yes, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think I can wear this..." I replied.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot a bag in my room. Be right back!" Alice zipped out of the room in a blur. How did she move so fast? "Here you go, Alex. I knew you would need these, I just forgot."

I opened the bag and blushed. In the pink striped bag was a pale yellow strapless bra and panties to match. With tiny blue polka dots to match the dress of course.

"Hurry up and finish getting dressed Alex! I still have to do your hair and makeup!" Alice whirled around me trying to hurry me up.

"There! It looks perfect on you! Like it was designed especially for you!" Alice giggled. "Oops, that's because it was of course."

" Designed for me...? You shouldn't have! That must have cost..." Alice cut me off.

"Nope no more talking about prices, that outfit didn't even make a dent in my clothing allowance for the week." Alice pushed me down into a chair and started playing with my hair. "Hmm lets see, up or down...or both... YES! That's it, a bit up and some falling down."

She finally finished torturing me after at least an hour went by. "Great! You are ready to go downstairs and meet the rest of the family...But where are your shoes?"

" You mean those weapons or death traps you handed me earlier? I hid them." I replied calmly.

"You WHAT?" Alice screamed. "You MUST have those shoes. They match your outfit PERFECTLY. If you don't give me those shoes NOW, we will have to start all over. A new outfit, new undergarments, new shoes, new hairstyle...It will be at least another 3 hours before you will get to see your sister..." Alice grinned wickedly.

"Oh, all right" I grumbled. "They are under the bed."

Alice grabbed the ridiculously high-heeled sandals from under the bed and came over to force them on my feet. She grabbed my ankle and started to strap the sandal on my foot. "Umm...Alex?"

" Yeah?" I replied.

"Where did this crescent shaped scar come from...?" Alice asked hesitantly...

Chapter 6:

Alex's Pov

I told Alice that I didn't remember having a crescent shaped scar on my ankle. She just hmmed and said that was interesting... Who knows what Alice means by that...?

I started hesitantly down the stairs. Would they like me? Would they wonder why I was here?

"Don't worry Alex, they are all going to love you...At least everyone that's downstairs. Rose doesn't like anyone but herself." Alice puts her hand over her mouth and giggles. "Oops now that wasn't nice of me to say..."

I walked a bit more confidently down the stairs. Cool I didn't trip and fall down the stairs in these death contraptions.

Alice came to my side and bubbled. "Now I get to introduce you to my family."

I saw Carlisle and a lovely women sitting on the loveseat. Alice started in "You remember Carlisle and this is Esme, our mom and his wife"

"Curled up in that recliner is Edward and his wife Bella, and the young girl giving them disgusted looks is their daughter Renesmee or Nessie for short." Alice continued. "And you know Emmett of course, and the most wonderful handsomest guy in the room is my husband Jasper. And where is Alice Anna? Emmett, have you hid her from me again?"

" Chill, Momma A, I'm right here. I just decided I needed a snack." I heard a young voice from the kitchen chime in.

" Alice Anna DeCorde, is that you? Come here, NOW! I got lost in the woods and had to be rescued from Emmett while looking for you. The least you can do is come in here where I can see you." I demanded with my hands on my hips.

AA came walking into the room. "Sorry Alex...But I was hungry!"

Jasper just looked at me in shock. Emmett chimed in "Ha Ha, you got in trouble."

I hugged Alice Anna tight as we sat down on the couch. Carlisle commented "I think we will leave these two alone for now. They have a lot to catch up on."

" Thanks, Grandpa." AA hugged Carlisle. "Hey, instead of hanging out down here, lets go up to your room and stretch out on your bed. We need to be comfy. This is a long story."

" That's sounds good. I have several questions. Like if Carlisle and Esme adopted you, why do you call Alice Momma and Carlisle Grandpa...And how does Alice move so fast...And..." Alice Anna cut Alex off.

"Come on sis, as I said its a long story. But we have plenty of time..." Alice Anna drug me up the stairs.

AA pov

chapter 7

" ok Alex, here goes. Be warned this is a VERY long story" I giggled as we sat on the bed. "After the crash, I was out cold. I woke up in the hospital. I actually thought that mom and dad were coming to pick me up. One day at the hospital, once I had got what little I had with me together, I was sitting in the waiting room. A doctor came up behind me and introduced himself as Carlisle. He tried to explain to me what happened. I just kept freaking out. He never lost patience with me..."  
I bowed my head looked down at the floor. Why had I agreed to tell Alex the story? It horrified me to even remember!  
"He eventually got me calmed down and told me about mom and dad and that I was being adopted. I even went with him. But driving for forever takes its toll. I guess we were about half way home when he started explaining what would happen at the house. I started shrieking again, when he said that teenagers were raising me. I eventually realized it was irrational and stopped. He continued saying that I was sharing a room with Renesmee until Alice and Jasper house is finished which will be awhile since they keep putting it off!" I laughed.  
" we got to the house and I met Alice and jasper. they started to have me go upstairs but I ran out the door, into the woods"

" those dang woods" Alex smiled.

"Jasper found me just when I was getting lost. I was carried at the speed of light back to the house.'' I hide my face with my hands. "You don't have to here the next part if you don't want to. Stop me when you have heard enough.

I looked up at Alex and continued. "He sat me on the couch and Carlisle came over. I thought I was going to get in trouble. Instead, he said that he was sorry in my ear. He bit me. the pain was- was unbearable" I looked back down at my feet and I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't care.  
" it went on for day. I begged them to kill me. They just watched me suffer. Then just all at once, it stopped. I had had my eyes closed and they yelled at me to open them. I finally did and they gasped. I didn't understand. VIOLET! Violet eyes! Alice started to wail but there were no tears. 'My little girl! My little girl! How could you! Without telling me! She is a monster!' Alice had said. I started to cry. I don't even remember the nonsense I said. Alice came and picked me up. She calmed me, motherly. Everyone introduced them selves and things have been kinda boring since then! I went shopping the other day, but that's pretty much it!" I said.

I looked up at Alex, she was horrified.

"C'mon lets go downstairs" I smiled and drug her down stairs

Chapter 8  
Alex's POV

I let Anna Alice drag me downstairs. I was confused, mad, terrified, all at once. What in the world was going on here? Why would they bite a young girl?

At the bottom of the stairs, I looked around and everyone was just sitting there.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on around here?" I yelled.

Alice just looked at Jasper. I felt a calming feeling settling over me. "Do NOT try to calm me down, I want some answers, and I want them NOW!"

" AA told me that you brought her home from the hospital and then Carlisle BIT her? Why would you bit someone? And how do you move so fast? And why don't you eat? And..." Carlisle cut me off.

"Ok, Alex, come with me into my office, and I will explain everything." Carlisle stated. "I also want to take a look at that scar Alice said you have..."

I slowly stood up and followed Carlisle to his office. I wanted some answers and I guess this was the only way to get some.

"Please sit down, Alex. It is a long story. Let me finish, and then I will answer any questions you might have." Carlisle began. "I met your sister in the hospital after the accident. She was critically injured and the nurses and other doctors didn't think she was even alive. I realized that she was alive but just barely. She had major internal injuries, and several broken bones, including several vertebrae. She was unconscious and her blood pressure and heart rate were thready. The other doctor that was in the ER when she came in, informed me that both parents had died in the accident, and she had no other living relatives. I worked on her for hours; trying to get her stabilized enough to undergo the surgery that she needed. Finally, after 2 long days, she woke up. The first time she did was look up at me and said 'Save me, I don't want to die.' I promised her that I would not let her die, no matter what. She started getting a little bit better and the hospital administration decided that she was well enough to go home, that she had been in the hospital long enough. But she had no home. I talked to the Social Workers and asked if I could adopt her. I knew that she would still need close medical attention, and that she would not survive living in a Foster home. I brought her here, to become part of our family. But one day when we weren't watching close enough, Alice Anna decided that she wanted to go home. She took off running towards the woods and got lost. We went looking for her. When Jasper found her, she had tripped and fell in the woods. She had reinjured herself and was looking pale. She blacked out while he was carrying her back to the house. I examined her and realized that she had started to re-bleed. I realized that there was nothing left I could do to save her life, but to make her immortal, like us."

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I slipped into Carlisle's office. I saw Alex slumped in her chair. "Hey, Dad?"

" Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I will take it from here. I think I can explain the rest a bit better."

" Immortal?" asked Alex.

"Yes, we are all immortal. We are all vegetarian vampires. Just listen please. Carlisle is really a doctor. He adopted Emmett and Edward and chose Esme as his eternal partner. Jasper and I joined the family later. Carlisle met them while they were all still human but were dying. He then made the choice, like he did with Alice Anna, to make them part of his immortal family in order to save their lives. We do not attack humans or drink human blood. We hunt and live off of animals that we catch in the wild." Alice paused.

"Are you still with me, Alex?" Alex nodded. "Okay, once becoming vampires, we have all discovered that we have special gifts that help us. One thing we all have is the gift of speed. We can move super fast, because it is necessary for us to be able to hunt. So we have to be able to move faster than the animals we hunt. I see visions of the future, and Edward reads minds...well, everyone's minds but Bella's...but that's a different story."

" Why I was asking about that scar on your foot is because it looks like the scar left behind by a vampire bite." Alice explained.

"But how could I have been bitten by a vampire? Wouldn't that make me a vampire also, or kill me?" Alex wondered.

"Well sometimes when a human is bitten by a vampire, something goes wrong. The venom doesn't spread or the bite isn't deep enough. With Alice Anna, Carlisle guessed that she didn't receive enough venom for her to become a full vampire. With you, we believe that you were bitten in the woods the other night. Our best guess is that the vampire heard or smelled Emmett coming so they fled. The bite wasn't deep enough or you didn't get enough venom. Also, Carlisle treating you for hypothermia raised your core body temperature to the point where you didn't change completely. So you both are immortal, but with human qualities."

" Human qualities?" asked Alex.

"Yes, hybrids, as ya'll are called, can eat human food, and move at more normal speeds. You also have to have your private human moments. But like vampires, you may drink blood if you wish, and have special gifts. Alice Anna has the gift to control people's true emotions. Jasper can calm or change what he can see, but Alice Anna is able to see someone's true feelings and respond or change them."

" We will just have to wait and see what your gift is...I have a vision of you using your gift, but I can't tell what it is."

" Thanks, Alice. I think I understand a bit more about what is going on around here. I guess I will just learn as I go..." Alex joked.

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

Yea! New family members means a shopping trip. Alice Anna won't like it but she needs more clothes. I cant have my daughter wearing some of the things she does. Maybe Alex can help me with AA's attitude toward clothes. OOH! Alex doesn't have any clothes except what I bought her...

*does a happy dance* that means she needs a whole wardrobe.

I have to go find them...This is going to take at least all day.

"Alex, Alice Anna, where are you?" Alice called.

"Hide!" whispered Alice Anna. "Its the fashion police. If she asks where I am, don't tell her that I am hiding in your closet sissy."

" Alice, I'm in here. I'm trying to find some clothes to get out of this dress." Alex explained.

"No! We have somewhere to be. We have a schedule to keep too. Alice Anna, get out of that empty closet right now. And don't pretend to hide. Remember...I see the future. I knew you were going to hide in there." I stomp my foot.

"If you don't hurry up, I am going to buy you dresses and nothing but dresses!"

Alice Anna slowly comes out of the closet. "Alex...help me." She whines.

Alex replies. "Well...you do need some clothes. That outfit you have on is horrible. Come on. I will help you get dressed for this shopping trip. And Alice?"

" Yeah?"

" If you want me to go shopping, you had better have me some flat shoes in here before I get back." Alex demanded.

Chapter 11

Alex's POV

"Alice, how much more stuff can we actually need? Haven't we bought enough stuff? I think you have bought something for everyone in the family." I complained.

"No! We are nowhere near done. You only have 4 new outfits and still need shoes to go with those. And you need at least 10 more...and undergarments to match. And a couple of sets of cute sexy Pjs..." Alice remarked.

'What? Why do you care what I sleep in? And who says I need..." Alice cut me off. "Don't you think I know that my brother has been watching you while you sleep? Do you really want him to see you in a non-cute outfit? I don't think so."

" Ok Alice. You can go look for shoes. Alice Anna and I are going to go to the food court and get something to eat. I will call you when we are done to see where you are at. Remember you cant speed through the mall." I compromised.

"Hush! Okay, I forget about you and your "human" moments. Such a waste of precious shopping time." Alice muttered as she walked away.

30 minutes later...

"Alex...we really should go find Alice. Maybe we can get her to leave now. Grandpa put a daily limit on her credit cards so she might have reached it by now." AA said wishfully.

"I doubt it. Remember he gave us all credit cards... and Alice just happened to be the only one with pockets or a purse. She has both of our credit cards too." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah...Maybe we can demand to go home...and can agree to a fashion show for her." Alice Anna suggested.

"Remember...she can see us wearing the stuff already. Oh, here's Alice." I stated.

"Girls! Guess what! There was a sale! So you each got 12 outfits complete with shoes and accessories. And pajamas and new swimsuits because Emmett is going to take you to the lake tomorrow. Oops that was supposed to be a surprise." Alice bubbled.

"Oh no! More clothes!" Alice Anna exclaimed.

AA pov

" Al-ICE! Why cant I AT LEAST pick out my OWN clothes!" I yelled at Alice across the store.

"Because already know what you would have gotten and there's no way!" Alice frowned at me.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"Oh these! And this. Oh! And this to!" mom said pulling clothes off of racks.

"Mom, how do I STILL need clothes? I thought you said that you me and Alex each clothes at that sale. I don't even know where Alex is!"  
" she thinks she can hide in a changing room. And I did say that but you need more clothes than that!" Alice looked at me like I had just asked the dumbest question ever.

"Mom, give me my phone. I am calling dad to take me home, NOW!" I glared at Alice.

"No! I am the adult! You are the child!" Alice stomped. IT took a lot of will power to keep from laughing. She just looked so funny stomping her foot and saying she was the adult when she looked so child-like!

I groaned.

Why was Alice always right? Oh,... right! Dang future seeing` pixie!

Alice dropped the pair of shoes she was holding. "Gosh, Alex!" she muttered under her breath.

She grabbed me by the arm and led me out the door of the store we were in.

" Um... Mom? What going on? I thought Alex was in the dressing room!"

" She WAS. She is trying to leave the mall!"

I couldn't help but laugh! Alex was trying to escape!

Alice stopped and glared at me. I looked down at my feet. She takes this "fashion" thing WAY to seriously!

"Alex you stop right there" Alice called.

Alex stopped in mid step. "Dang" I heard her whisper.

Alice grabbed Alex by the arm and led us both to another store.

"Alice lets at least go to a store that isn't as expensive! I don't want my credit card maxed-out!" Alex said.

"Fine!" Alice said.

"MOM! I am tired I WANT to go home! Grandpa said that I need to rest!" I said. I really was! How could 3 people do SO much shopping?

Alice sighed. She had to follow Grandpa!

We turned around and started backed to the car...

Chapter 13

Alex's POV

I never knew shopping could be so tiring. Alice is clothing and shopping OBSESSED!

At least it wore Alice Anna out enough that she is sound asleep. She doesn't like having to share a room with Nessie, and Nessie doesn't like having to share a room.

Now if I could only go to sleep. Alice just had to tell me that Emmett watches me sleep. What if I snore or drool or something embarrassing like that in my sleep?

I finally met Rosalie today and can tell that she doesn't like me or Alice Anna at all. And I can't stand how she treats Emmett. I wonder what attracted them to each other. Alice told me that they never officially married that one of them kept coming up with excuses why it wasn't the right time.

This is a crazy family but they are so nice...I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Hours later:

"DAD! MOM! HELP! Someone help!" screamed Nessie.

I scramble out of bed and take off running towards the girls' room. Everyone else beat me there of course.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Bella.

"Aunt Rose was just in here! I woke up cause I thought I heard someone and saw her! She was holding a pillow over Alice Anna's face!

" No! I, uh, I was checking on the girls and it looked like Alice Anna could use another pillow. So I was leaning over her to raise her head and put it under her head." Rosalie tried to explain.

"She is nervous and scared. " said Jasper. "She isn't telling the whole truth either." stated Edward.

"Why did you suddenly decide to check on the girls? You never come near them unless forced. You always say that life was better without them. "Alice demanded.

"We will talk about this in the morning. It is one person against another right now." Carlisle suggested. "Now lets let the girls try to go back to sleep. Alex you too."

" Daddy, can you stay in here with me? Please, I'm scared." pleaded Alice Anna.

"You too, Dad, please?" asked Nessie.

"Yes, we will both stay in here with the girls tonight." Edward answered.

"Good. Now lets forget about this matter for now." Esme pleaded. "Remember we're all family."

**Chapter 14**

Emmett's POV

"Why? How could she think...?" I cut off Alex's muttering. "Shh, the girls are safe with Edward and Jasper. I'm going to stay in here until you get back to sleep. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to Alice Anna while I'm around, or to you either."

" Just come here and close your eyes." I held her in my arms as she finally drifted off to sleep.

How could Rose do that? I know she said she didn't, but I believe Nessie. I thought I knew Rosalie. But she has been acting weird lately. I'm glad that she backed out of the wedding. Now that I have held perfection in my arms, how could I have ever thought I was in love with Rose? Come to think of it, she was acting weird even before Alex came. That's why I was in the woods that night. But how am I going to tell Rose that I am not in love with her anymore. She keeps saying that I am her only true family. She doesn't really like Bella or Nessie...and just tolerates Alice.

I laid here for hours holding Alex in my arms wondering what I was going to do next. Now that I had found Alex, I knew I wouldn't and couldn't be happy with Rose.

"Edward?" I said knowing he was mind scanning all night.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Listen for Alex please. I have a sudden need to go hunting. I'm just going to go grab a quick snack." I asked.

"Sure, but hurry back. You never know what is going to happen around here."

**Edward's POV**

Hmm, so Alex's smell finally got to Emmett. It just confirms his thoughts and feelings. She is his Bella. I'm glad he found the one that makes him happy. Rose never completely filled that role.

Wait...where is Rose? I don't hear her nonsense anymore. Hmm let me tune out Alice for a minute...Rose is muttering about her hate of humans. She is calling Alex and Alice Anna human but they're not. Didn't anyone tell her that? What? She is calling my Bella and Nessie human too. And muttering about the wolves.

"Emmett!" I screamed at him mentally. "Get back here now! Something is about to happen."

I slowly slipped off of Nessie's bed and motioned for Jasper who was already getting up. We ran down the hall to Alex's room. As we entered the room followed by the rest of the family, Rose was sitting on Alex's bed holding a pillow down tight over Alex's face. Before we could react or reach her, Emmett came in the window and body slammed Rose to the wall. As Emmett held Rose up against the wall, Carlisle ran to Alex's side.

"Emmett, put Rose down. Edward and I will take care of her. Alex needs you." Jasper said calmly. "It won't help matters if you kill Rosalie right now. We will hold her until everyone can get downstairs."

" But she..." "Yes, Emmett, we know. We all saw her this time. She will not get away with it. But Alex is going to wake up very soon and will want you here. Not building a fire." I said.

"Rose, stop struggling. And don't even think about escaping or pretending to faint. Remember I can read your thoughts."

Chapter 15

Alex's POV

After everything that happened, I couldn't go back to sleep. Emmett kept apologizing for leaving me, but it wasn't his fault. I mean, he did attack her when he saw her. If he was here, she just would have tried another night when he wasn't. He still held me in his arms the rest of the night.

Now we have a family meeting downstairs. So I guess I need to get up and get dressed and go downstairs. I can't go downstairs in my nightclothes.

Ok. Now to go see if Alice Anna needs any help getting ready, since Alice is on Rose Watch.

"Alice Anna, wake up. Its time to get dressed and go downstairs. Everyone is waiting on you and Nessie." I shook her awake. "Here, put on these caprice and t-shirt. And here are some flip flops."

" Nessie! Get your butt out of bed right now! I can tell you are awake. You know what is going on, so get moving." I shouted at Nessie. "Do I need to pick out your clothes, and help you dress too? Like you are a little kid?"

As we finally made it downstairs, I noticed that someone has moved all the couches to form a circle with one chair in the middle. Hmm looks like Rose is getting put in the hot spot sooner than I thought.

As we got to the family room, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were on one couch, and Edward & Bella, and Jasper & Alice, and Jake, and then Emmett. Emmett motioned for me to come sit by him, and Nessie went to sit with Jake.

"Ok, Rose, we will let you go first. Explain what happened last night. But remember, Edward will tell us what you are thinking, so don't try to lie." Carlisle began.

"I already told you, I was putting another pillow under Alice Anna's head because she looked uncomfortable. Nessie just doesn't know what she is talking about." Rose began to try to explain.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked. "Can you come here and show me what you saw?"

Nessie got up and walked over to him.

"She's just lying because she never liked me anyways. Bella has her brainwashed against me." Rose complained.

Jake just growled at Rose. "Watch it Rosalie, that's my family you are talking about." Edward warned.

Alice just glared at Rosalie. "You had better not come anywhere near my daughter again!" Jasper was trying his best to calm Alice down.

"Ok, Rose. Then why were you on Alexandrea's bed, holding a pillow down, tight over her face when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered the room." Carlisle asked.

"But...I was..."Rose stuttered. Edward started speaking Rose's thoughts out loud.

"I never liked her anyway. Why did the humans have to enter our little family. We were better off without them. We should have never let Edward bring Bella home in the first place. If Bella was gone, then there wouldn't be a Nessie to deal with. Without Nessie, we could kill the wolves and be done with that. I should have finished Alex off when I bit her in the woods. If Emmett wouldn't have showed up, I would have."

" What?" shouted Emmett. He lunged for Rose. "Sit down Emmett. We all decided that we would do this civilly."

Alice Anna slid off Jasper's lap and came over to sit in Emmett's. "What are you doing, sweetie?" I asked.

"Daddy is busy trying to keep Mommy calm. Unc E needs me to keep him calm. If I am in his lap, he can't kill Rosalie." Alice Anna explained.

Carlisle stopped the discussion. "Rose, is it true that you tried to kill Alex and Alice Anna? And that you wished Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob dead?"

" Yeah, so what? Its a free country isn't it? Vampires kill people all the time." Rosalie smarted off.

"Yes, but Cullen's do not. You knew this when you joined the family. And since you harbor ill wishes towards five of our family members, I am going to ask you to leave. We will let you leave with your life, and keep your life on one condition. Do not ever return to Forks, our home, or the state of Washington. I will also contact our cousins and friends and fill them in on what has occurred. If we see you again, or the wolves see you, you WILL Die. Understood?"

" Yes." Rosalie answered as she moved to leave.

"And you will leave now. No gathering your belongings, no taking time to do anything. Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Embry will escort you to the state line. Jake, is Embry waiting?'

" Yes, I have alerted them and we are ready to leave." Jacob answered.

"Good. Bye Rosalie. I hope we never meet again." Carlisle dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Chapter 16

Alex's POV

I'm glad Carlisle stopped Emmett from hurting Rosalie. Not that she didn't deserve whatever she got, but I don't want Emmett to have to live with the memories of hurting her.

Before Emmett left, he whispered to me that he was taking me to the beach as soon as he returned. He should have known better. Instead of the quiet peaceful outing he has planned, the family has decided that it would be good to take Nessie and Alice Anna along... " to help get their minds off what has happened"

They just think Emmett and I need a chaperone. Maybe they are right. But I will put a spin on the family's plans and invite Jacob along. Those two need some time away from Edward and Bella.

Hmm... I guess I'm turning into Alice. Alice bought me a swimsuit, but neither of the girls have one. And I wonder if the guys have one.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Does Emmett have a pair of swim trunks?" I asked.

"I haven't bought him any." Alice replied.

"Okay. As soon as I round up the girls, we are going shopping. The girls both need swimsuits. So does Emmett, and I have a feeling Jacob needs one too." I said. "And no, you cant come with."

" Nessie! AA! Come down here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?" they chimed.

"We are going shopping. You both need swimsuits before we can go to the beach with the guys. I figure they will be back by lunch so we need to get moving." I replied.

We all loaded up and headed for the mall, credit card in hand.

We found trunks for the guys easily. Now the girls were another matter. I didn't realize how skimpy bathing suits were. Trying to find decent bathing suits for a 17 yr old and a 7 yr old is tough.

But we finished and were back at the house waiting when the guys returned.

"We have been waiting on you. Go upstairs and change. Your new clothes are on my bed, Emmett, and yours are in Nessie's room Jake. You have 5 minutes before we leave without you." I ordered.

The guys came back downstairs quickly and we headed to the beach.

The guys had a fit over our swimsuits and we had a wonderful time.

Alice Anna learned to swim a bit but couldn't be still long enough to float.

It was a wonderful peaceful day and it felt like we were just a normal family at the beach.

At least until we had to head back to the house.

Chapter 17

Emmett's POV

If it wouldn't have been for the fact that I knew Alex and Alice Anna were at the house waiting for us to get back, I would have "accidently" killed Rosalie while escorting her across the border. The guys would have helped me. But I knew there would be no clean way to kill her, and we would come home nasty and smelling of burnt flesh.

I didn't want Alex or Alice Anna to see me that way. Alice Anna already has nightmares about what Rosalie did. I'm not going to cause more.

We walked into the house and there they were. The three most beautiful girls in the world, sitting there waiting on me.

Alex looked up at me and said "I thought it would be good for the girls to get away from the house. So I thought that Alice Anna, Nessie, and Jacob could come along to the beach with us. If you don't mind."

" Not at all, the more the merrier" I said, thinking that it was probably best we had someone else along. She is driving me nuts curled up on the couch like that, in that little green and yellow dress.

"Good. Your new swimsuit is up on my bed, and Jake's is in Nessie's room. The sooner you change, the sooner we get to the beach." Alex stated.

Jacob and I just looked at each other and raced up the stairs. If that's what Alex is wearing to the beach, I cant wait to see what she is swimming in...

Apparently Jacob was thinking the same thing about Ness, cause Edward growled under his breath as we passed him.

"Don't worry Bro." I said. "I won't let them do anything you wouldn't do."

" That doesn't help my worrying, and you know it!" growled Edward.

"Duh! That's why we are going out of earshot to swim. So everyone can enjoy themselves without you eavesdropping." I chuckled as Jake and I raced back downstairs.

"Ready! Whose car are we taking?" I asked Alex, as I picked up her beach bag.

"We are taking your Jeep with Alice Anna. Jacob and Nessie are following us in her car." Alex said as we reached the garage.

I moved Alice Anna's carseat over as we loaded up. Jacob and Nessie were waiting for us at the end of the driveway.

We made our way to the beach. Once we arrived and unloaded, it was finally time to swim.

Alex helped Alice Anna remove her dress and handed her to me. "Remember she can't swim. I'll join you in the water in a minute."

Dang, I thought. She is driving me nuts, making me wait to see what swimsuit she picked out. Both of the girls are in bikinis, so hopefully Alex is too.

Just then, she came down into the water where we were waiting. "You look gorgeous." I whispered to her.  
She just smiled and reached for Alice Anna. We both started trying to teach her to swim. She caught on fast and swam over to Jake and Nessie.

"Good! They need a chaperone." I said.

"And we don't?" blushed Alex. "You are so cute when you blush. I enjoy it so much." I whispered as I leaned over and softly kissed her lips. Just as I was about to kiss her again, I got splashed by a wave of water.

"Gotcha Unc E!" giggled Alice Anna. I grabbed her and swirled her around. "And I got you!" I replied as I tickled her.

We continued to play for hours it seemed and I wondered if I would ever get another chance to steal another kiss.

As dusk settled, we slowly made our way up out of the water.

"Time for ice cream!" shouted Nessie. We all loaded up and headed to the ice cream shop.

Of course, I was the only one who didn't get a treat. But I was hoping I could enjoy the taste in another way.

Alice Anna was getting sleepy and started complaining that she was cold. As she sat in Alex's lap, I volunteered to get the blanket out of the truck. As I walked back up on the patio, I felt something stir inside of me that I haven't felt before. They looked like a mother and child sitting there enjoying ice cream. I wanted that image to be true. But even more, I wanted it to be Alex holding my child. But I knew it most likely wouldn't and couldn't happen.

I wrapped the blanket around Alice Anna and took her in my arms. Alex started to protest. "Shh, she's fine. Finish your ice cream before it melts." Within seconds, Alice Anna was asleep in my arms. It felt so right. I leaned over to kiss Alex, but she reminded me that we had an audience. Jake and Nessie were heading our way. "Fine" I whispered. "but I will get another kiss tonight."

We loaded up and headed back to the house. "She is out like a light." Alex whispered as we drove home. "Good!" I said. "That means we don't have an audience any more."

I slowed down as we pulled into the driveway and leaned over and kissed Alex. "Hmm, ice cream tastes good on you."

Alex just blushed as I knew she would. It was so nice to be in love with someone who can show their emotions. I pulled into the garage and parked the Jeep. We unbuckled and Alex turned to get Alice Anna out.  
" Wait," I said as I leaned over to kiss her properly.

I kissed her once, then twice, and then...

Chapter 18

Emmett's POV

All of a sudden, Alex and I hear this loud crash. We jump apart. Who dares to interrupt this wonderful moment?

I climb down out of the Jeep to go see and notice that Nessie's car isn't in the garage yet.

I just thought they were having a good night moment also. But they haven't made it back yet.

I walk out of the garage and notice a car wrapped around a tree at the top of the driveway.

Alex walks up behind me carrying Alice Anna, who amazingly is still asleep. "Emmett...doesn't that car remind you of Nessie's..."

I froze. "It is hers." I take off running towards the crumpled car yelling Nessie's name repeatedly. I reach the car and look inside, expecting to see crumpled bloody bodies.

There was no one there. I start to panic, but Alex reaches me and puts her hand on my arm. "Its okay, look. There they are, walking up the driveway. You can tell they are okay."

" Nessie! Jacob! Are you okay? What happened?" I shouted, wondering why the rest of the family wasn't outside checking things out.

"Shh, Uncle Emmett. We are fine, just a bit scratched up. We were coming up the hill to turn into the driveway when the brakes stopped working. The car wouldn't slow down. So Jacob let up on the accelerator and downshifted to slow the car down enough for us to jump out." Nessie explained.

"Jump!" I exclaimed.

"Well...actually Jacob jumped. Then he ran around to my side and opened the door and pulled me out. Then as the car started going down the hill, it sped back up. The tree was the only thing that stopped it." Nessie explained.

"Jacob? What went wrong with the brakes?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They were working fine on the way to the beach. On the way home, they started getting touchy. Then they just stopped working." Jacob explained.

By this time, the rest of the family was outside.

"Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Quil, help Jacob and I get the car to the shop so we can look it over. Then I think Carlisle will want to see you in his office Jake, just to be on the safe side." I asked.

The girls ushered Nessie into the house as we carried the car to the shop. Looking over at Alex, I just shook my head. Amazing. Alice Anna is still asleep.

We start looking over the car. "Umm, guys, I found the problem." says Edward. "There is a hole in the brake lines. It must have slowly leaked brake fluid until it just didn't work."

" But it is an odd looking hole...and in a weird spot. That couldn't occur from normal wear and tear. Someone deliberately poked a hole in Nessie's brake fluid line. Someone wanted her to crash." Jacob said.

"Or you." stated Edward.

"No. Jacob never drives Nessie's car. This was the first time. Someone wanted to hurt Nessie." I argued.

"No." said Jacob. "Nessie wouldn't have known how to slow it down without brakes. Someone wanted to kill Nessie."

Chapter 19

Emmett's POV

Yep. If I ever see Rosalie again, I am going to kill her. First Alice Anna, then Alex, and now Nessie! Who does she think she is messing with my family like this?

"Guys! Wait! I think we had better check Bella's car over too. Just in case." I yelled.

"And Alex's." Carlisle added.

"But she drove it this morning. They went shopping." I replied.

"No, we took Alice's car. We were in a hurry and didn't want to mess with moving the car seat." Alex explained as she walked up beside me.  
" Jacob, Nessie wants to see you inside. You might be able to calm her down some. I think she just needs to make sure you are okay."

" Sure!" replied Jacob as he ran up to the house.

"We are checking out all the cars. Jacob and Nessie wrecked because someone punched a hole in her brake fluid lines. It caused a slow leak that you couldn't tell until the brakes stopped working." I explained to Alex.

"The same thing has happened to Bella's car too." replied Jasper.

"And to Alex's." responded Edward. Alex went pale beside me.

"And to Edward's other car. The one that Bella sometimes drives." Carlisle added.

"So someone was trying to hurt us. If I would have took my car this morning..." Alex began.

"But its all good now. We will fix them all and put new lines on all of our cars, just in case." I soothed Alex.

I led Alex back up to the house. She didn't need to see us inspect all the cars. But I was going to make sure that we went over every inch of every vehicle out there before anyone drove one again.

**Alex's POV**

I was still shook up about everything that had happened as we headed up to bed. I doubt that I can sleep tonight, or Nessie either.

Emmett came in about after I had been lying in bed about an hour trying to get some rest. He laid down beside me and took me in his arms. "I came so close to loosing you and the girls today and didn't even know it." He whispered. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I didn't respond.

It felt comforting in his arms and I somehow drifted to sleep. I woke up to Emmett whispering in my ear. "Alex, Nessie needs you."

I slid out from between his arms and pulled my robe on. I quickly made my way down the hall to the girls' room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I could tell that Nessie was crying and still shaking. Jacob told me that she woke up having a nightmare about the wreck. He had tried to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Nessie, can you show me your thoughts?" I asked. Jacob just gave me an evil look. I could tell that he was getting upset that he couldn't help Nessie.

Nessie reached her hand towards me as I told Jake to go fill the pack in. She showed me the wreck happening, and the nightmare.

"Ok, were you able to go to sleep last night?" I asked.

"I cried myself to sleep in Jakey's arms. Without him, I would have been up all night. But once I got to sleep, the nightmares started." She replied.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about the accident yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but it didn't help me any." Nessie tearfully replied.

"Ok, close your eyes. Clear your mind like you were touching a human. A blank slate...Got it?" I asked.

Nessie nodded. "Okay," I said. "The blank slate is now your memory of the accident. It won't bother you anymore."

" Jake!" I hollered. "Nessie needs you again."

He appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Nessie? What do you need?"

" She needs to sleep. You two need to curl up together and let her get some rest in your arms. She will feel safe enough to sleep now." I said as I walked out of the room.

Edward and Bella were in the hall waiting on me. "Its okay now. Nessie has no more memory of the accident yesterday. No more nightmares, no more shock." I told them.

Bella hugged me. "Thank you for helping her."

" No problem. I'm just glad I could help. She shouldn't have to live with those types of memories. Neither does Alice Anna." I grinned.

"Why do you think that Alice Anna has no more memories of the wreck that killed their parents, or her transformation period?" Emmett said proudly as he gave a quick kiss.

Chapter 20

Alex's POV

"Emmett?" I called downstairs. "What? I didn't do it! I'm watching TV." He replied.

"You're not in trouble," I laughed. "I just wanted to know if you are done with my car. Alice Anna and Nessie want to go shopping."

" Without Alice?" Emmett laughed.

"Yes. They like being able to chose their own clothes most of the time. And anyways, there is a sale at the mall Nessie wants to check out. Alice and Jasper have gone hunting." I explained.

"Sure. Its been checked over and is ready when you are. I'll even pull it around front for you." Emmett answered.

"Thanks. Now to get the girls up and ready." I replied as I headed down the hall. I still haven't got used to being able to carry on a conversation with someone downstairs when I'm upstairs.

"Nessie, if you want to go shopping before your Aunt Alice gets home, you need to get moving." I shook her awake. Jake had left already. Alice Anna was awake and bouncing on her bed.

"Can I chose our clothes? Can I? Can I? Please, pretty pretty please?" begged Alice Anna.

"Sure, as long as Nessie gets the veto power." I answered.

"What's that?" asked Anna. "That means she gets to say no if she wants to." I explained.

"Goody! I know just what I want you to wear. Sit down right there and wait on me." ordered Alice Anna.

I was kinda afraid of what she would pick out. At least Nessie could veto if she wanted.

Alice Anna came running back into her room with an armload of clothes. "Close your eyes!" she demanded.

She hurried and pulled out clothes for herself and Nessie and laid them all out on Nessie's bed.

"Done! But you can't look until Nessie gets out of the bathroom." She said. I mentally willed Nessie to hurry up. I felt weird sitting on AA's bed in my nightie with my eyes closed.

"Oh, you picked me out an outfit too?" asked Nessie.

"Yes, but close your eyes until I count to 3. Then you and Sissy can both open your eyes and get dressed." Alice Anna directed.

"1, 2, 3, Open!" shouted Alice Anna.

"Aww, you did a wonderful job! These outfits are so cute and match each other, and are just right for a day of shopping." declared Nessie. Alice Anna just beamed.

"Okay girls, we have to hurry. Emmett has already pulled my car around front. We have several stops today and don't want it picked over when we get there." I directed.

I was still braiding Alice Anna's hair as we walked down the stairs.

Emmett and Jacob were downstairs waiting for us. "A, N, A, they're the monkeys!" shouted Jacob. Nessie gave him an evil look. Alice Anna teared up, "He's making fun of me!"

Emmett punched Jacob for making Alice Anna cry. I informed both of them that Alice Anna had chosen our outfits all on her own. Then I hurried the girls out into the car.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Old Navy!" yelled Alice Anna. "The Mall!" shouted Nessie.

"Okay...Old Navy in the mall it is." I laughed.

Hours later, after visiting every store in and around the mall at least 10 times, we had finished our shopping. I thought we did well. The girls both had enough clothes for the first 2 weeks of school, not including their back to school outfits of course (have to let Alice do something, don't we?). We also found backpacks and lunch boxes for both girls.

As we drove up to the house, I parked out front and honked. Emmett and Jacob both just stuck their heads out the door. "Come help Nessie unload." I ordered.

"Why can't you carry them in?" whined Jacob. He was beginning to get on my nerves today.

"Because Alice Anna is asleep in the backseat. I have to carry her in and put her in bed." I replied.

"I'll do that! She is lighter than all the junk ya'll bought today." Jacob was whining again.

"If you don't like what I ask you to do, GO HOME!" I ordered. If he smarts off to me, or makes Alice Anna cry one more time...

Chapter 21

Nessie's POV

While we were shopping, I got a txt from Jacob asking me if I wanted to go somewhere tonight.

Duh! Like he even has to ask!

"Jacob and I are going out tonight!" I informed Alex. "But he won't tell me where we are going. He just said to be dressy but casual! What does that mean!"

" Calm down," Alex laughed. "That just means to dress like you normally do with comfortable shoes."

Of course, I found the perfect outfit while we were shopping. We finished shopping and got home in plenty of time for me to get ready.

Alex put Alice Anna down on Alex's bed since Alice Anna was sound asleep, then came in my room to help me get ready. We coaxed my hair into curly-q's and then I got dressed.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to where my Jakey was waiting below. He was making me wait to find out where we were going, so I was going to make him wait to see me.

He whistled under his breath when I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He lead me out to his car that had been carefully inspected by my uncles. "Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll see" was all he said. Grr...He knows I'm not very patient.

We finally pulled up in front of this little country style restaurant. One of those little places with homemade food, and checkered tablecloths. Jacob came around and opened my car door for me. How Sweet!

He led me inside and to the back corner booth. It was one of those round booths but just for 2 people. There was a little sign on the table that said reserved for Black party of two.

OH MY! He made reservations!

We enjoyed our meal and then took a moonlit walk on our beach. Halfway down the beach, Jake leaned over and kissed me! Our first real kiss! I enjoyed this date so much! Then we had to head home way too soon. I hate having a curfew!

Oops! We are almost back to Forks. I need to concentrate on blocking this wonderful date and the kiss from my mind before Dad hears it.

But he had better ignore me tonight. Cause I know I will be dreaming of my Jacob tonight.

Chapter 22

Alex's POV

"Alice? Can you pack me some clothes for about a weeks time?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" Alice wondered.

"I just got off the phone with Mom and Dad's lawyer. I have to make a trip back to the house to clean it out so it can be sold. Alice Anna and I both have a home here now, so we won't be going back." I tearfully explained.

"Are you taking Alice Anna with you?" Alice questioned.

"No. She doesn't need to go through that. I'm going alone." I said as Emmett came up behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I have to go back to Yakima to clean out the house to get it ready to sell. I also need to go to my apartment in Olympia and get my things there too." I explained.

"Alice, pack me some clothes too." Emmett ordered. "You are not going alone. I can help somehow, at least you wont have to do it alone."

I could tell by the look on his face that there was no point in arguing. "Okay, but I want to leave today. I promised Alice Anna that I would be here the first day of school."

Alice was back down shortly with two suitcases. Hopefully she packed clothes to clean and pack in, instead of all dressy stuff. In no time at all, we were loaded up in Alice's SUV and ready to leave. But first, I had to say bye to Alice Anna.

"Remember you can call me on Alice's phone anytime. I promise I will be back before you start school." I whispered as I hugged Alice Anna tight. "See you in a couple of days."

Then we were on the road to Yakima.

Chapter 23

Alex's POV

I slept most of the way there. Emmett woke me up when we pulled into the driveway of my parent's house.

"Alex, is this the right house?" Emmett asked as he gently woke me up. "Yes, this is it." I replied.

"Ok, let's get this over with." I said as I started to open my door. Of course, before I could open it, Emmett was at the door to open it for me. "Thanks, but remember we aren't in Forks anymore." I warned him.

My hand shook as I tried to unlock the door. Emmett took the key and opened the door.

"Let's start in the kitchen. It will be the easiest I think." I stated as Emmett went back out for boxes.

I started digging through the kitchen cabinets putting stuff in three piles. As I made a pile, Emmett was boxing stuff up in boxes labeled keep, donate, and trash. Most of the kitchen stuff was set aside to donate. The Cullen's had a completely stocked kitchen with every gadget known, so I didn't need any of this stuff.

"I wish I had thought to have a dumpster delivered. I think we will need one." I commented as I looked around the kitchen.

"I can arrange that. I'll make the call as soon as I load up these donate boxes." Emmett replied.

He started walking boxes outside for me. This would have taken forever without him around. "Um, Emmett?" I asked. He was by my side in an instant. "Yes, love?" He replied.

"What should I do with all of Alice Anna's artwork from the fridge? We don't need it, but I don't want to throw it away..." I asked.

He wrote something on a box and handed it to me. "Here. This should work." He commented.

"Thanks." I said as I started filling the box he labeled "Store to look through later."

I moved on to the living room as he continued loading the truck. I lost it and started bawling when I came to the picture of my parents, Alice Anna, and I from last Christmas. The last family picture that would ever be taken of us, but we never knew that. I sank to the floor holding it in my arms.

Emmett came in to find me on the floor crying. "Shh, cry it out. I'm here and you will be fine." He whispered as he hugged me close.

"But I have to get to work, there is so much to do," I sobbed. "It will all be here when you get ready." He assured me.

As I calmed down and dried my tears, Emmett started holding items up like Vanna White. "Keep, Donate, Trash?" He kept repeating. "KDT, KDT, KDT?" He kept chanted. I started to giggle as I started directing him.

With Emmett helping and asking questions, the living room went quicker than I expected. "What about the furniture? Do I need to load it in the truck too?" Emmett asked.  
" No," I laughed at the thought. "Goodwill will come pick it up after we leave."

We heard a truck pull up out front and Emmett went to move our vehicle so they could drop off the dumpster.

"They said to call when it is almost full, and they will come and dump it for you." Emmett informed me as he came back in the house. He gathered up another load of boxes to be donated and continued loading the SUV.

After several trips to the car and the dumpster, Emmett gave back over to me. "Are you ready to quit for the day? The vehicle is full and so is the dumpster. If we leave right now, we can go drop off all this to Goodwill before supper."

" Okay. I guess the rest can wait then." I replied as he helped me up. "We will definitely have to clean up before we can grab something to eat."

We dropped off the donations and headed to the hotel to clean up. "Do you feel like going out tonight?" Emmett asked. "I was thinking of this nice restaurant I saw earlier..."

Chapter 24

Anna pov (a few minutes after Alex left)

" AA we are going to have soooo much fun! We can go shopping..." Mommy Alice babbled on.

"Hey AA in port Angeles there is this new bowling alley that maybe we could go to. You know just hang out me and you. Like some father daughter bonding time" Daddy Jasper said.

'Wait; did he just say HANG OUT? Ok new rule vampires over 100 are not allowed to say hang out.' I thought. Edward started laughing.

Carlisle kept saying words that I cant pronounce (or spell) and asking medical questions.

Esme was talking about plans for Mommy Alice and Daddy Jasper's house.  
Ugh! This had been going on since Alex and Uncle E backed out of the driveway!  
Edward looked at me and nodded. "Before any of us do anything, we need to hunt." he stated.  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU UNCLE EDWARD!

Edward smiled. "c'mon we need to hunt! " everyone but Esme and Nessie stood up. 

"We are going to stay with AA." Esme said.

"Ok, " Carlisle said. And they all left.

Esme looked at me and Nessie. "I need to go work on those plans will you girls be ok alone down here?" Esme asked.

"Yes!" me and Nessie answered. Esme went upstairs

" I am going to our room" I said and ran to my room.

Where were they? Ahh... there they are. Socks.

I put them on and ran downstairs.

I went in the kitchen. I ran. WEEEEE I slid across the floor. WEEE I slid again.

CRASH! Ouch! I had crashed into the refrigerator! My nose hurt so bad!

" AA? What's going on in there?" Nessie called.

She ran in the kitchen. She screamed. "AA! What happened? YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Nessie yelled.

" don't te-" I started

" ESME!" Nessie screamed.

Esme ran in the kitchen. She screamed. " ALICE ANNA DECORDE HALE! WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ARE BLEEDING! I THINK YOUR NOSE MAYBE BROKEN!" she screamed and pulled out her phone and dialed. " Hello? Carlisle?"

Chapter 25

Alex's POV

As we dropped off the load of boxes at Goodwill, I saw a flyer on the counter. I knew Emmett wanted to go out to eat tonight, but I have a better idea.

When we got back to the hotel, I noticed that Emmett had put both suitcases in my room. Alice had used matching ones, and I don't think he remembered which was whose.

I opened each suitcase to see what Alice had packed. Of course, not many practical clothes were to be found. She had complete outfits packed together in those space saver bags with notes, saying when to wear it. Alice, Alice, Alice.

Hmm... at least the outfit she packed for our first night was doable. Actually, I loved it. It would be perfect for what I had planned...

Emmett also had an outfit marked night one. Ok, we will go with Alice's plans tonight at least.

I picked up Emmett's bag and walked next door to his room. He was sprawled out on the bed waiting for me. "What! I thought you were getting ready." He exclaimed. "I'm about to. But you need your clothes for tonight. You left them in my room." I placed the bags down, and tossed tonight's bag to him. "Alice has them all organized."

I started to walk out the door. "Oh, I will give you 30 minutes to get ready...starting now." I said.

30 Minutes later

I knocked on Emmett's door, anxious to see his reaction to the outfit. It would be a little bit dressy for what I had planned, but he would like it anyways.

Emmett opened the door and whistled. I laughed, "Thanks, you too. Now lets go!" I said as I pulled him out the door. Alice had apparently packed matching outfits for tonight.

"Where are we going?" asked Emmett.

"You'll see. and I'm driving." I smiled.

We pulled up to the fairgrounds and got out. "A fair?" asked Emmett. "Yes, and we are going to have to hurry to see everything before the best part starts." I said pulling him to the ticket booth. "Two armbands please?" I asked the gatekeeper.

We walked through the educational building and the fairway before coming to the antique car show. "Well?" I asked Emmett. "Recognize any of these?"

" Awesome! I always wanted one of these and these, ooh and this one." Emmett ran from car to car. I was just glad he remembered where we were and ran slowly. We looked at the cars for over an hour before I told him we had to move on.

"What's next?" He asked. "You will see. But first, I need some food. Hmm...Over here!" I dragged him over to a concession stand. "I need an Alien Lemonade please, a bag of cotton candy, and a corn dog please." I told the attendant. "Alien Lemonade?" whispered Emmett. I just giggled. The attendant handed Emmett the food and me my giant Alien shaped bottle of lemonade.

"This way." I called to Emmett. We walked into an arena and found the perfect seats. Not too high, but not on the bottom either. I didn't want mud in my food.

"What are we doing?" asked Emmett as he looked around. "Its almost time for the demolition derby. You'll like it, I promise. This is always the best part of the fair." I answered.

We sat on the bleachers waiting for it to start, and I ate my corn dog. "Here, try this." I fed Emmett a bite of cotton candy. "Hmm...it tastes like you." He said as he leaned over to kiss me. "But I like tasting it like this better." He whispered. I just blushed.

I hopped up to go throw my trash away. "Be right back. Stay here and save our seats." I slowly walked away swinging my hips because I knew he was watching. As I climbed back up on the bleachers, Emmett growled under his breath. "Next time, you are staying right here. Did you not notice all the guys checking you out?"

I kissed him on the cheek and said "But you were the only one watching me that I cared about." The demolition derby started then so we just sat holding hands, watching grown men chase each other's cars around in circles, just to try to run into them.

After it was over, I stood up and reached for Emmett's hand. "Come on! There is still more to do!"

Emmett shook his head and stood up. "Really? What else could be left?"

" You'll see. I saved the best for last." I whispered as we walked out the arena gates.

Chapter 26

Alex's POV

After the demolition derby, I lead Emmett over to the rides. We rode all the rides at least once, timing it to save the best ride for last.

At about 15 minutes till midnight, I drug Emmett over to the Ferris Wheel. "We have to ride this next. Come on! I want a good basket." I informed him.

We climbed in the basket and fastened ourselves in. We rode it several times around and then it slowed to a stop. We were at the very top when it came to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" whispered Emmett. "Its not supposed to stop like this, is it?'

" Yes. You'll see. It stopped for a perfectly good reason." I teased. Just then the fireworks show started. We had the best seat at the fair for the show, just as I had planned.

"Wow! You planned this didn't you?" Emmett asked. "Of course. Why did you think I saved this for last?" I replied. Emmett leaned over and kissed me gently. I curled up against him the best I could and enjoyed the fireworks in his arms.

Once the fireworks were over, the Ferris wheel started back up and took us to the bottom. As we walked along the fairway, Emmett saw a sparkly purple cowboy hat. "I have to get that for Alice. She will hate it!" Emmett laughed. "If she doesn't wear it, I promise you that Alice Anna will." I giggled.

"OK! So I need 4 cowboy hats, and feather boas to match." He stated. "Four?" I asked. "Yes, Alice, Nessie, Alice Anna, and you." Emmett replied. "Oh, might as well just make it 6 of everything. Don't want to leave Bella or Esme out of the fun." He added.

Before we left the fairway, we ended up with 6 hats, 6 feather boas, 3 giant teddy bears, 2 neon monkeys, a giraffe, a leopard, a lion, and a fairy doll that was bigger than Alice Anna (Emmett said it was Alice's long lost twin sister). As we finished loading all our loot into the car, my phone rang.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered. "Its me, Sissy." replied Alice Anna. "Why aren't you in bed? Its late." I asked as I whispered to Emmett who it was.

"Well...I kinda got in trouble today. And Momma said I had to call you and tell you about it." Alice Anna said.

"What did you do?" I asked. "Momma got mad at me cause I ruined my pretty dress. Daddy couldn't even calm her down." She replied.

"I don't think she was mad about your dress. What did you do to mess up your dress? And tell me the truth Alice Anna DeCorde Hale." I demanded.

"All I did was sock skate in the kitchen..." Alice Anna whined.

"How did you mess up your dress sock skating?" I asked.

"Well, when I was skating across the kitchen, I kinda lost control...and hit something. But it didn't hurt the fridge. " Alice Anna commented.

I rolled my eyes. "So you were sock skating and ran into the fridge. What did you hurt?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"My nose." replied Alice Anna. "It bled and bled and bled. Nessie and Grandma freaked out."

" Okay, I see what happened now. Let me talk to Alice please." I requested.

"Alice, sock skating is normal behavior. She was just being a kid." I explained.

"But she hurt herself! And I wasn't here to help her!" exclaimed Alice.

"She just bloodied her nose. Nothing serious. She thinks you are mad about the dress getting ruined." I explained to Alice, trying to calm her down.

"You need to go explain to Alice Anna why you were upset. And make her promise not to sock skate in the kitchen anymore." I ordered as I hung up.

"I never thought I would be giving parenting advice to a vampire, explaining how to raise my little sister!" I told Emmett as I filled him in. We had reached the hotel by now.

"Thanks for a wonderful night." I whispered to Emmett. "No, Thank you! I had never been to a fair like that. I had a lot of fun."

As we reached my room, Emmett turned to me and lowered his head to kiss me. But then...

Chapter 27

Alex's POV

Emmett was kissing me good night when all of a sudden, we heard a loud ding. We jumped apart and I blushed. It was just the elevator. I giggled. "Good Night, Emmett." I said as I slipped into my room.

I got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. I made sure my window was unlocked on the balcony. Emmett insisted on getting separate rooms for appearances but slipped in and watched me sleep every night.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. "Good morning beautiful." Emmett whispered in my ear. "Good morning to you too. Now leave so I can get dressed." I replied.

Thankfully, Alice had packed some jeans and tshirts instead of all dresses. We headed back to the house to finish up.

With Emmett's help, it didn't take long to box everything up. All of mine and Alice Anna's clothes were getting donated, and everything else was packed to sort through later. I wasn't in the mood to dig through and start crying again.

We were finished and had delivered everything to Goodwill by lunch. Then we got our bags from the hotel and headed to Olympia to my apartment.

I called my roommate Jessie to let her know we were coming. Sometimes she lays around the house in her Pjs and I knew she would want warning that Emmett was coming.

When we arrived at the apartment, Jessie ran out to meet us. "Dang, you found a hot one didn't you?" she whispered. I blushed and Emmett laughed.

She grabbed my arm and we headed upstairs. "So...does he have any brothers? Cause I can tell by the way he looks at you that I don't have a chance with him. He's all yours."

" As a matter of fact, Emmett does have two brothers." I answered. "He has a younger brother and a slightly older brother."

" Really! I have to meet them. Especially if they look anything like your hunk here." Jessie bounced up and down.

"Sure. Sometime I will introduce you to the rest of the family. Lets see, there is Carlisle and Esme, Emmett's parents. And Jasper and Alice, they are a bit older then Emmett. They are the ones raising Alice Anna. Then there is Edward and Bella. And their daughter Nessie and her boyfriend Jacob." I replied.

Jessie stopped bouncing and looked at me. "What!" She yelled. "They are all taken?"

" Oh, did you mean single brothers?" I grinned.

Jessie pouted "Duh!"

" Well, come on. I will make it up to you. You know that dress of mine that you always wanted. You can have it." I said.

"Really?" Jessie perked up. "Sure, you can have any of my clothes you want. I am donating them all to charity anyways. Alice is obsessed with shopping and has already bought me more clothes than I can ever wear." I replied.

"Hmm, I guess I want to meet her then." Jessie mumbled. "Sure, Jessie, the next time I come visit, or you come visit me, I will take you shopping. Alice will want to come too."

We visited a bit and boxed up my books. Everything else I was going to leave for Jessie to use. I had no use for it.

"Hey, lets go out tonight. There is this new club I have wanted to try, but no one will go with." Jessie asked.

I looked at Emmett but he just shrugged. "Ok. Sure, but we need to head home late tonight. I promised Alice Anna that we would be home for our birthdays." I replied.

"Come on! Lets get ready." Jessie pulled me towards the bedroom. "Emmett, can you go get our bags? Surely Alice packed us something to go clubbing in." I asked.

Emmett returned with the bags and put them in my old room. I looked through our bags and sure enough. There was a bag for each of us labeled Night Two. Perfect outfits for a night out on the town.

I laid Emmett's clothes out for him, and went across the hall to Jessie's room to get ready.

I laid out my outfit, and Jessie squealed. "Ooh, that's perfect. I can't wait to see Emmett's face when he sees you in that."

I giggled. "I know!"

Chapter 28  
AA POV  
Cullen House

Ugh! Ever since I got in trouble yesterday for sock skating (Mommy explained to me why she got mad.), Uncle Edward has been making me watch re-runs of old shows. BLECK! I think he was just trying to keep me busy so I wouldn't get hurt…again.

"They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and they're spooky, they're all together ooky , the Adams family." Came from the TV. Hey,…wait a second…

"They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and they're spooky, they're all together ooky, the Cullen family." I shout-sang.

Uncle Edward laughed. "AA, I hate to break it to you, but YOU are a Cullen!"

" Nu-uh! I am a Hale!" I stuck out my tongue.

Uncle Edward laughed harder. Grrr…

I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. "Daddy!" I yelled. And jumped on daddy Jasper's back.

"AA, get off. I have things I need to do."

" No"

"NOW!"

" NO!"

He tried to shake me off but I wouldn't budge. "ALICE!" daddy called.

"What?" Mommy walked in and laughed.

"Get your daughter off my back!" daddy yelled.

"AA, get off jasper." Mommy said trying to pull me off.

"NO!" I yelled.

"AA! NOW!" she yelled.

" NO!"

" ALICE ANNA DECORDE HALE!" Mommy yelled.

"fine." I jumped off and ran downstairs. I stood on a chair and grabbed the chandelier. I swung. WEEEEEE!

" ALICE ANNA DECORDE HALE!" Grandpa yelled and pulled me down.

" go to your room! NOW!" he yelled.

Chapter 29

Alex's POV

After we got back from the club, we said goodbye to Jessie and headed home. I slept most of the way home of course. We got home about 4 in the morning and snuck into the house.

As soon as I woke up, I went in and woke Alice Anna up. "Happy Birthday sweetie" I whispered as I shook her awake.

She slowly sat up and looked at me. "Happy Birthday to you too Sissy" We quietly slipped out of the room and back to my room to get dressed. Nessie was still asleep after her second date with Jacob last night so I wanted to let her sleep a bit longer.

Alice Anna started bouncing on my bed. "Presents, Presents, Everyone has to give me presents." She giggled.

"Alice Anna DeCorde Hale. That is not nice at all. If I hear you ask for presents one more time, you wont get any at all." I reprimanded her.

She started to pout. "Unc E will give me a present because he loves me." She whined.

"Oh no he wont. Not if you continue to act like this. We both know about the trouble you got into while we were gone." I informed her.

"Are you ready to go downstairs for breakfast? Or do you need to go back to bed until you can act right?" I asked.

"Breakfast." said Alice Anna. "Ok" I said. "But if you don't behave, no birthday for you today."

When we got downstairs, Esme had blueberry pancakes ready for us. "Happy Birthday girls!" Esme beamed.

"These are delicious. Thank you Esme" I said.  
" Thanks Grammy." Alice Anna mumbled.

"After breakfast, I am taking Alice Anna shopping for your gift as she requested. And the guys are working on a surprise for Alice Anna that Emmett thought up." Esme informed me.

"Good. I need to go find Alice Anna a present too." I was glad someone was going to keep Alice Anna entertained until lunch. That would give me time to shop and Alice time to decorate for the party. I didn't even want to know what Emmett was up to.

"Ok. We will see you back here at 12:30. Not earlier or later. Alice Orders." Esme reminded me as she and Alice Anna headed out the door.

"Ok. I'm going to call Emmett and tell him I'm leaving and then head to the mall myself." I answered.

"Emmett, I'm heading to the mall to find a gift." I reminded him. "Ok. I need to you pick up a few things for me. I'll send the list as a txt message. Have fun and remember I love you!" Emmett answered.

"I love you too. See you in a bit." I replied. As soon as I hung up, my phone buzzed with a txt from Emmett. I read his shopping list and started laughing. I think I know what he is up to now.

Now off to the mall. I only have 4 hours to finish my shopping and get back to the house.

Chapter 30

Alex's POV

I came home from shopping to find the drive lined with yellow and blue streamers and twinkle lights everywhere. There was balloons hanging in all the trees.

In the house was all decorated too with a huge birthday cake decorated with blue and yellow roses. There was a huge pile of presents on the table too.

Alice Anna came in behind me and was shocked. We had never had a birthday like this. We ate lunch and then started opening presents. Alice Anna was excited and got to open hers first.

From Edward and Bella, she received a portable DVD player with a collection of Disney movies. It also came with headphones, thankfully.

From Alice and Jasper, she received a huge Barbie dollhouse and separate Barbie closet.

From Carlisle and Esme, she received a complete collection of Barbies and a Barbie car to drive around the yard.

I knew the plans so I found her a life size Barbie with outfits. She could wear Barbie's clothes and dress Barbie up.

Nessie gave her an engraved vanity dresser set with mirror and hairbrush.

Emmett told her that she had to wait for his present until I opened all mine.

I started opening my presents and first up was a three tiered present from Nessie and Jacob. It had 3 different sized boxes wrapped alike and tied together with a ribbon. The top box was a gorgeous crystal hair barrette. The next one was a pair of silver sandals with diamonds all over them. The bottom box was a gorgeous aqua blue and silver dress that I had saw at the mall. When I went back to get it, it was gone.

"You bought this that day at the mall didn't you?" I asked. "Yes." Nessie answered.

Next was a box from Carlisle and Esme. In it was a complete first edition autographed set of Louisa May Alcott books. "How did you know? But you shouldn't have...These had to be..." I asked tearing up.

"Nonsense. Alice Anna told me that she was your favorite author. And you are part of the family now. Price doesn't matter." Esme replied.

From Alice, I got a scrapbook of our family photos and a brand new state of the art digital camera. "I completed it this morning while you were shopping. You will want to wait until later to look at it. We don't need you crying right now."

From Bella and Edward, I got a gift certificate to the spa for a complete spa session, manicure, and pedicure.

Emmett told me that I had to wait until our date tonight for his present to me.

From Alice Anna, I got a book that she made me of a story that she had written and the rest of my gift had to be special ordered.

Emmett handed Alice Anna a box and told her she could open her gift now. She slowly opened it and pulled out 10 packs of socks in every color imaginable, a helmet, kneepads, and elbow pads.

"Thanks..."Alice Anna said hesitantly. We all laughed.

"That is just part of your present. Hop on your dad's back and we will go show you the rest of your present." Emmett explained.

I climbed on Emmett's back and we all ran out to this new building behind the cottages. It was screened in and had padding along the walls on the inside. It had hardwood floors and was brightly painted.

"Thanks." Alice Anna said.

"Its a Alice Anna proof sock skating rink, just for you." Emmett explained laughing. "You can skate all you want in here and not hurt yourself."

We all cracked up as Alice Anna threw herself at Emmett and gave him a huge hug,

Chapter 31

Alex's POV

After we all sock skated with Alice Anna for awhile, I headed back to the house to get ready for tonight. I had no clue where we were going or what we were doing. Nessie helped me fix my hair and then I headed downstairs where Emmett was waiting.

Alice was waiting with a blindfold and covered my eyes. "Emmett wants this to be a complete surprise, so you can't see where you are going until you get there." she explained.

Emmett took my arm and helped me into his car. It seemed like we drove around forever before he stopped the car. He opened my car door and took me in his arms. "Now we have to walk awhile." He whispered in my ear.

He ran awhile with me safe in his arms. I had no clue where we were or how far we went, when he sat me on my feet. "We're here." Emmett informed me as he gently removed the blindfold and turned me around.

I gasped. "Its beautiful!" We were in our meadow. There were twinkle lights all in the trees, and a table set for two. "A candlelit dinner just for us." Emmett whispered as he lead me to the table.

The table was beautifully set with the first course already on the plates. "All this, just for me?" I asked.

"You're worth every bit of this and more. I wanted to make your birthday memorable." Emmett replied. Ahh...He is so sweet. I thought. How lucky could I be, that this wonderful man was mine?

After the salad, came chicken spaghetti, and then dessert. It took awhile to eat because Emmett kept helping me with my food, and helping himself to a kiss after each bite.

After we finished dessert, Emmett told me to reach in the basket for one more thing. I felt around and found a small box. I pulled it out and gasped.

Emmett took the box from my hands, and opened it as he was going down on one knee. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Alexandrea Elizabeth DeCorde, I have loved you since I found you here that night not so long ago. I haven't known you long, but I already know that you are my singer, my one and only. You are the one that makes me feel alive again. I can't imagine spending my eternity without you by my side. Alex, will you be my forever, my love, and my wife?"

" Yes, Yes, absolutely YES!" I shouted. Emmett slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. "Do you like the ring? We can pick out a different one if you want. This was Esme's original engagement ring. She knew I didn't have my earth mother's ring to offer you, so she offered her ring to us."

" Oh, Emmett. Its perfect! This ring is exactly what I would choose!" I kissed him and gazed at my ring again. It was a gorgeous canary diamond surrounded by normal diamonds set on an eternity band.

Chapter 32

Alex's POV

The next morning I was sitting on the couch with my new yellow laptop that Emmett gave me, trying to work on my college class assignment when Alice bounded into the room.

"Can I plan your wedding? Please? Please? Pretty Pretty Please?" Alice begged.

"Calm down. We decided last night that we would let you plan the wedding because I will be too busy trying to finish this online class so I can graduate. You can plan everything but Emmett and I get the final decision. We can say no to anything you plan that we don't agree with." I explained.

"Who will your bridesmaids be?" Alice asked. "You, Bella, Jessica, and Diana will be bridesmaids. Nessie will be a jr bridesmaid. Alice Anna will be the flower girl. and Claire and Leah as servers? Did I include everyone?" I asked.

"That sounds like everyone. Ooh...everyone in blue and pink..." Alice stated.

"No. The bridesmaids and Alice Anna will be in Yellow. My bouquet will be yellow roses also. I will let you go start brainstorming, if you will leave me alone for about 2 hours so I can finish this stupid assignment and get it submitted." I ordered.

Alice raced upstairs to her computer to start planning.

"Oh and Alice?" I called up the stairs.

"Yes?" She answered. "We set the date for September 5th, in our meadow."

" What? That is less than a month away!" Alice screamed.

"I'm confident you can handle it." I replied.

2 hours later, Alice was at my side with a list of questions. "When can we go dress shopping? When can we have your engagement party? When can we have your wedding shower?"

I shook my head and handed her my cell phone. "Call Jessie and talk to her and Diana. Anytime they can meet us to shop is good with me. The same with the shower and party."

Alice walked off with my phone talking to Jessie. I didn't even want to know what they were planning.

Alice came back and handed me my phone. "We are meeting Jessica and Diana tomorrow to shop for dresses. We all need outfits for the party, which will be this Saturday. Then we have the wedding shower next weekend. Then we have your bachelorette party the next weekend."

" Ok with me." I answered, knowing I didn't have a choice. "Good. Now to call Leah, Emily, and Claire and fill them in on the plans." Alice replied walking off.

After Alice left, I went and put up my laptop and went to find Emmett. Maybe he could protect me from Alice's evil plans to turn me into a wedding Barbie.

Chapter 33

Alex's POV

We loaded up the SUV early in the morning and headed to Olympia. We were supposed to meet Jessie and Diana at the mall at 8 sharp. Esme stayed home to make sure the boys behaved themselves while we were gone.

Alice had a list of what we needed and had called ahead to the bridal store. When we arrived, they had already pulled all the yellow dresses in stock. Alice was fuming because there wasn't time for her to have them specially designed.

After about 2 hours of trying on dresses, the manager offered to call in a designer to meet with us. Since Alice had all of our measurements memorized, we snuck out and let her deal with the designer.

Leah, Claire, Emily, Jessie, Diana, Nessie, Alice Anna, and I all went searching for food. Bella got distracted by a men's store on our way. She was looking for a specific color shirt for Edward and couldn't find it.

After we ate, I discovered this little vintage clothing store in the far back corner of the mall. It was one of those stores that if you weren't looking for it, you would miss completely.

They had a wedding dress in the window so I went to take a closer look. It was an antique wedding dress complete with the original veil. I had to take a closer look. I asked the cashier if I could try it on. He gently took it down from the display, and placed it in a fitting room. The rest of the girls were browsing around the store trying on random things. As soon as I tried on the dress, I knew it was the one. It seemed to have been made just for me. It fit perfectly and was just the right length.

"Jessie, Diana, come look. I've found my dress!" I shouted. All the girls came over to look. We all agreed and then I had to call Alice.

"Um, Alice? I've found my wedding dress. It was in this little vintage clothing store. It looks like Victorian lace..." I filled Alice in on the details. "Yes. I am buying it right now. Then you can run it out to the car for me. I still need accessories..."

I slowly slipped out of the dress. I put my shopping clothes back on and carried it to the cashier. "I want this dress. Can you box it up for me? In that clothing box there, with that acid free tissue paper."

The cashier hurried to do as I said. "Ma'am did you see the price on this?" he stammered.

"Yes. Here is my credit card. And no, I don't have to call and approve a charge this large. I don't have a spending limit." I informed him. He rang it up and handed me the box. The rest of the girls had all found something they wanted. I was scared to see what Jessie had found. She had already bought it and had it hidden in a bag. She said it was a shower gift for me.

Alice came in the store just as we finished checking out. Nessie showed her a picture of me in the dress to prove my point that it was the perfect dress.

"Ok, so we have all the dresses for the wedding. Now we need dresses for the engagement party, and the bachelorette party, and accessories for them all." Alice filled us in on what the dresses would look like.

Alice ran the box out to the car, as we headed to find shoes. It was almost 11 am and we still had a lot of shopping to do. Nessie was supposed to have a date with Jacob tonight so we needed to be home by dark.

8 hours of shopping left...and counting.

Chapter 34

Jacob's POV

With the girls gone shopping, it was time to do something I have been worried about. I love Renesmee with all my heart, and want to make her mine forever. I feel it is time to make it official, that she is my love, and I am hers.

But first, I have to man up and talk to Edward. I need to ask him permission to ask Nessie to marry me. I wanted to talk to him, just the two of us. If Bella was there, it would be a bit awkward. Plus, she would calm him down. I want his true reaction.

Edward was upstairs, playing the piano. Now or never... I might as well get it over with. Surely, he wouldn't kill me here in the house.

"Umm...Edward. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously.

"What?" Edward growled at me.

"Well, umm...you know that I love Nessie with my whole heart. I fell in love with her the day she was born. I have been a best friend to her for years, watching as she grew up. Waiting on her to grow up. I have explained to her about imprinting, with your permission. But now, I feel, I believe that it is time to admit to her my whole feelings. I love her more than anything else in my life. I would give my life for her. I believe she feels the same way." I stammered.

"Well? Get to the point, Jacob." Edward ordered.

"Well, I wanted to ask your permission, your blessing, to ask Nessie to marry me." I held my breath, waiting on his answer. "If you say no, I will walk out of her life right now. It will kill me to do that, but if I can't have her completely be mine, I can't stand to be around her."

" If you left, it would kill my daughter. She couldn't, wouldn't, be able to live without you. I have regretted leaving Bella for every moment since I left. I can never erase that pain from Bella. It would kill me to know that I caused my Nessie to feel that pain. I give my permission, for you to pop the question, under one condition." Edward replied.

"Thank you. I will do whatever you want." I replied, releasing my held up breath.

"You can ask her to marry you now. However, I ask that you wait at least a year before getting married. Let Nessie experience high school unmarried." Edward answered.

"Understood. Thank you. I have no problem waiting another year for her to be my wife." I replied, then quickly left the room before Edward could change his mind. I had a date to arrange.

******Later that day*********

I have everything ready for our date tonight, including my dad's grandmother's ring in my pocket. Now I just have to wait on Nessie to get home, and get ready for our date.

I have already run the border ten times, trying to burn off some nervous energy. What if I was wrong? What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she just thinks of me as a brother, as a friend? I need to stop thinking. All it is doing is making me more nervous.

Finally I hear the car coming up the drive. Now just to wait on Nessie to get ready for our date.

I meet the car in the drive to help Nessie with her purchases. Any excuse to be near her for awhile longer.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked my Nessie.

"Yep. We found everything we needed. Plus I had time to find a special outfit for tonight." Nessie said teasingly.

I followed Nessie inside and up to her room with the packages.

"Ok. You have 30 minutes to get ready. Starting now!" I leaned over and kissed Nessie then bounded down the stairs.

Edward just growled at me when I sat down in the living room. I got comfortable and starting watching the clock.

25 minutes.

20 minutes.

15 minutes.

10 minutes.

5 minutes.  
4 minutes  
3 minutes.  
2 minutes.  
1 minute until my love is supposed to come down those stairs to me. "One minute Nessie!" I called upstairs.

"Ok. I'm coming." Nessie answered.

Nessie slowly came down the stairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. I had never seen her looking more gorgeous.

"I'm ready." Nessie said as she met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are we going?"

" You'll see." I replied as we walked out the door. Edward was mentally growling for me to have her home by 10. "Midnight" I answered him.

Edward just growled.

I helped Nessie in my car and drove to our beach. Nessie was messing with the radio and put in a new cd.

"I found this Cd in this vintage store we went into. It is from the 90s. They are really good. This group is called 98 Degrees." Nessie informed me as the cd started playing. It was wonderful music to set the tone for what I had planned tonight.

We arrived at our beach and I hurried around to help Nessie out of the car. "Its beautiful." Nessie sighed.

I had set up a picnic on the beach surrounded by tiki torches. I had several of Nessie's favorite foods, all bite size of course.

The menu included mini corn dogs, chicken nuggets, corn fritters (kinda like a hush puppy, but it has corn in the middle), baby carrots with ranch dressing, chocolate covered strawberries, Edy's Dibs (little chocolate covered ice cream bites), and mini cheesecakes. All finger foods that we could feed each other.

I had also brought Tiger's blood slushes to drink.

We enjoyed our meal and then cleaned up to look at the stars. I walked the basket to the car, and hurried back.

"Nessie?" I called.

"Hmm" Nessie replied.

"I have something else for you." I got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a box out of my pocket and opened it. Nessie gasped.

"Nessie, my love, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are my life, my soul, and my whole world. I love you with every part of who I am. I can't imagine my life without you. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife, and make my life and my world complete?"

" Yes, YES, A thousand times YES!" Nessie screamed as she threw herself at me. I kissed her softly, then a bit more urgently. I couldn't believe that this beautiful girl had just agreed to marry me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too! and I love this ring!" Nessie whispered back.

"I'm glad you like it. It was my great grandmother's ring. She wore it, then my grandmother wore it, and my mom. Now it is yours." I replied.

I laid there under the stars with my love in my arms for the longest. Every once in awhile we would kiss, but I was happy just holding my fiancée in my arms.

My fiancée...how wonderful that sounds.

"Love?" I whispered. "Hmm?" Nessie answered drowsily. "We need to head back to the house. If I don't return you on time, your dad may take back his blessing." I whispered.

Nessie reached up and locked her arms around my neck. "But I don't want this moment to end." She whispered back.

I kissed her gently. "There will be plenty of moments to come. That is if I get you home on time."

I scooped her up in my arms and grabbed the blanket. I carried her to the car then got in my side and started it up.

Nessie wiggled up next to me. "This is our song. This one and this one."

" you're my sunshine after the rain. Cause I'm loosing my mind, when you're not around, its all, its all, its all because of you" Nessie started singing along with the cd. I reached over and changed songs.

"I like this one better, love." I started singing back to her. "I do cherish you, for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice, I will love you still, from the depths of my soul, its beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you, if you're asking do I love you this much, I Do"

The song ended just as we pulled up into the driveway. Nessie had fallen asleep next to me as I sang to her.  
I parked and slid out of the car. I gently opened the passenger door and took Nessie in my arms.

As I walked in the front door, Edward was sitting there watching the clock. "I thought I was going to get to hurt you." He growled mentally.

"Shh, Nessie fell asleep on the way home. I'm going to just take her on upstairs." I replied in a whisper as I walked past him.

I carried my love up the stairs and down the hall. I took off her shoes and jewelry (except her ring of course) and laid them on dresser. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I do, cherish you. Goodnight my love"

I pulled the quilt up over her and kissed her one more time. She shifted in her sleep and moaned. Hmm, what I wouldn't give to see her dreams right now. I hear Edward growling so they must be good. "Goodnight love" I whispered one last time as I slipped out the door.

I flew down the stairs and to my car with a huge smile on my face. "Good night Pops!" I called as I drove across the line.

Chapter 35  
Alex's POV

All the girls packed up and headed for the hotel early to get ready for our engagement party tonight. Alice made all the arrangements ahead of time so all I had to do was show up.

We had a whole floor to ourselves, including the ballroom. We all met up in Alice's suite to get ready. The guys were all coming straight from the house, but we wanted some girl time.

We all took turns working on each other's hair and makeup. I was glad Alice requested the penthouse suites. 11 girls getting ready required some space.

After we got ready, we headed to the ballroom. Alice had told us it was set up for us to make an appearance, but we didn't know what she meant until we got there.

She had a runway complete with curtains set up. We entered the room by walking through the curtains and down the runway when our name was announced. Our guys were supposed to come meet us at the end of the runway, and help us down the steps. None of the guys had seen our dresses before hand.

I was the first one out and down the runway. Emmett's mouth dropped open when he saw me in my yellow formal, but he recovered in time to give me a kiss and help me down the steps.

Alice was next, then Bella. I was thrilled to see the dumfounded looks on Jasper and Edwards faces.

Jessie came out next and Collin had this odd look on his face. He hurried and met her at the end of the runway and introduced himself. He kissed her cheek and lead her off to a quiet corner to talk.

"What's up with Collin?" I whispered to Emmett.

Emmett was laughing. "He just imprinted on your friend Jessica. And from the look on her face right now, I think Jessie is here to stay."

" I'm happy for them. Its about time she found her a decent guy." I whispered back.

Nessie was coming down the runway and Jake was hurrying to meet her. You could tell by the look on Edwards' face that he didn't like her dress, but Jake liked it so Edward could deal.

Next came Esme and then Claire. Next came Leah, Emily, and Alice Anna.

Last to come down the runway was Diana. Embry hurried to meet her with the same look Collin had had.

"Another imprint?" I whispered to Emmett. "Yep."

After the fashion show, we starting in with the dancing and karaoke.

First up for Karaoke was Alice Anna singing "Who let the dogs out" for Jake.

We sang and danced a lot of slow songs and then I pulled Jessie and Diana to the side.

"Are you ready to help me teach them two new songs and dances like we talked about?" I asked.

They both nodded and started laughing as I went to request two songs. First up was the cha cha slide. Everyone caught on quickly to that dance.

Next was a favorite song of Jessie, Diana and mine, which we grew up singing at every school event. Alice just looked at me when "Cotton Eyed Joe" started playing. Jessie, Diana, and I started singing it at the top of our lungs and dancing to it. Well...actually we were in a circle jumping up and down to the song.

The party went on until early in the morning. Alice Anna fell asleep in the corner of the room about midnight. About 3:30 am, we broke up the party and headed to our suites. As we headed down the hall, couples broke off and went to their rooms. We sent Alice Anna with Jake and Nessie as a chaperone. We also put Quil and Claire next door to Sam and Emily.

When we got to the end of the hall, we had three rooms left.

"We had planned a room for Embry and Collin, and a room for Jessie and Diana. But if you want to change that, so you can talk and get to know each other, its fine with me. I know nothing will happen except talking and cuddling." I explained, giving my best friends the same talk we gave the other imprint couples.

"Yeah, and our room is between ya'lls, so I will hear if you do more than cuddle." Emmett reminded them.

I slipped in our room and put on a new nightie that Nessie had found me. I knew we would just cuddle, but still. Emmett didn't need to see me in the same thing every night.

I fell asleep with my fiancée's arms around me. It was still weird to think of this wonderful incredible guy as my fiancée, as my husband in 3 short weeks from today.

Chapter 36  
Jake's POV

This morning after the party last night, I woke up and realized that today I had to do the other thing I was dreading...Nessie and I need to tell Charlie that we are engaged.

Nessie stretched and groaned next to me. "Good Morning love" I whispered.

"Hmm..." Nessie mumbled.

"Get up and get dressed. We are meeting Charlie and Dad at Dad's house for lunch today remember?" I reminded her.

I had thought that it would be better to meet Charlie at Dad's house. One, Dad could calm Charlie down some, and two, Charlie can't arrest me in La Push. In Forks, he probably would arrest me.

I finally got Nessie up and going, and after eating breakfast, we headed home.

Charlie was already at Dad's when we arrived. I was going to put off telling him until after we ate, but he noticed Nessie's ring.

"That...That ring had better not be what I think it is!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie, sit down and calm down. The kids know what they are doing. Listen to them for once." Dad tried to calm Charlie down.

"You know I love Nessie with all my heart. This ring is just a symbol of our love for each other. I asked Nessie to marry me and she said yes. Edward and Bella gave us their blessing." I tried to explain.

"When? Nessie isn't old enough..." asked Charlie.

"Next Summer." I replied, trying to keep calm. Charlie was upsetting Nessie with all this arguing. I could see her tearing up. "We all want Nessie to experience high school, and real life first. And Nessie is 17."

" Physically, maybe. But really she is only..." Dad cut Charlie off. "Remember that is part of your need to know. and you didn't want to know." Dad reminded Charlie.

"Nessie, Is this what you really want? Do you really love him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Grandpa. I love Jacob totally and completely. And I cant wait to be his wife, in every sense of the word." Nessie said tearfully.

Charlie shook his head and hugged Nessie. "If you're sure about this, I guess you have my blessing."

" But, Jacob? If you hurt her, I will kill you...and I will find a way to do it legally."

Chapter 37

Diana's POV

"Alex!" I called as I saw her coming down the stairs. "I need your help! NOW!"

" What's wrong?" Alex asked me, concerned.

"Embry asked me to go on a date with him this afternoon. But I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. That is easily solved. We just have to do some shopping. What time is your date?" Alex asked.

"He asked me to be ready to leave the hotel at 1:30. And it is after 10 now!" I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be ready in time. And I definitely didn't want to keep him waiting. I was enjoying getting to know Embry. He was a hunk!

"Ok. We have about 2 hours to shop before you need to start getting ready. Where are you going?" Alex asked me.

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask." I realized that I needed to know where we were going, to know how to dress for our date.

"I'll go get my purse and tell Emmett where we are going. You need to go ask Embry for details about this date." Alex directed me towards Embry.

Alex headed upstairs and met me back downstairs in the lobby in about 15 minutes.

"Ok. He said we were going to take a boat out on the ocean." I filled Alex in.

" Good. That means you just need a swimsuit, and a cute dress to cover it up. Then you just need shoes to match. This wont be hard at all." Alex assured me.

Two hours later, we finally left the shopping center with shoes, a new bikini, and a dress. At least I didn't have much to do with my hair. Embry informed me last night that he likes it down, instead of up.

Embry was waiting for me as I came downstairs. I could feel the stares of other customers on me, but there was only one guy looking at me that mattered.

"You look wonderful. Are you ready for an afternoon on the ocean?" Embry whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle at the dirty looks all the other guys were giving him. "As long as you are there, it will be perfect." I whispered back.

Embry lead me to his car, and then we drove to the docks. A small tour boat was waiting on us.

"We have the boat all to ourselves today. One of the guys is going to drive my car home, so the boat will just let us off at Second Beach tonight." Embry explained our plans as we boarded the boat.

I settled in on the side bench of the boat while Embry went to tell the Captain we were ready to leave.

Embry came and sat beside me and I snuggled up to him. It was about an hour and a half boat ride out to the place we stopped. We snuggled and talked about our lives the whole way.

When the boat came to a stop, and anchored, Embry asked me if I was ready to work up an appetite. Of course I said yes.

Embry pulled his shirt off and then slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off. I thought my heart was going to stop as he pulled his pants off ever so slowly to reveal his swim trunks.

In return, I kicked off my shoes, and slowly shimmed out of my dress. Embry whistled under his breath as he noticed my bikini.

I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and pulled him closer to me. I gently kissed his lips, and then he kissed me back firmly. We kissed deeper and deeper until Embry broke the kiss off.

"Whoa." He whispered with a grin.

"Double Whoa." I answered.

"I think we need to go swim now...before we start something we cant stop." Embry reached for my hand and we headed to the back of the boat to climb down to the water.

We swam for awhile, played around in the water awhile, and made out some more. After awhile, Embry's stomach growled.

"I guess its time to get out of the water and eat something, huh?" I teased.

"I guess. If you will do one thing for me?" Embry bargained.

"Anything...all you have to do is ask." I flirted back.

"Don't put your dress back on just yet. Please?" Embry asked as he leaned over to kiss me one more time.

"Your wish is my command" I whispered.

We climbed back aboard the boat. "Sit right here, and I will be back with some food in just a minute." Embry directed.

He came back with a blanket, and a picnic basket. He spread the blanket out on the deck of the boat and then started pulling out food.

First was cheesy breadstick bites that we took our time enjoying...(a bite of breadstick, a taste each other...)

After we finished our bread, Embry pulled out two forks and one covered plate. When he uncovered the plate, I sighed. "How did you know?"

" I asked Jessie and Alex to tell me some of your favorites. Alex told me that you always loved the movie Lady and the Tramp. So I decided that we would have spaghetti and meatballs for two." Embry smiled.

"Fine with me...but no twisting your spaghetti! You can use your fork to pick up a piece of spaghetti, but you have to slurp it." I reminded him.

We enjoyed the spaghetti a lot...more often than not, we ended up sharing a noodle...,and it took awhile to move to the next bite...

After the spaghetti, Embry pulled out a fondue pot with chocolate. He also had a plate with fruit and little bits of cake to dip in it. We enjoyed feeding each other dessert.

After dessert, we...

Chapter 37  
Part 2  
Diana's POV

After dessert, we packed the basket back up. Then we stretched out on the blanket and laid their in each other's arms watching the clouds pass by.

After a little bit, we heard the boat start up. I looked at Embry. "Its okay. I told the captain a time that we needed to head back by. But don't worry. The date's not over yet."

I settled back into his arms where it was nice and warm. I started to drift off to sleep to the gentle swaying of the boat. I was almost asleep when I felt Embry's lips touch mine. "Don't go to sleep on me now, Darling" he whispered.

I kissed him back and was suddenly wide awake as we deepened the kiss.

In no time at all, it seemed we were nearing a beach. "We're almost to Second Beach...and just in time too." Embry whispered as we sat up.

I looked around for my dress and shoes and Embry searched for his clothes.

We both hurriedly got dressed and then Embry stopped me with a kiss.

"I have something else for you before we get off." He whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little jeweler's box.

My heart stopped. Surely it wasn't...I mean we had only met last night. Wow...that seems odd. It feels like I have known Embry forever. How could I fall in love so deeply and completely after just one day.

Embry opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with filigree heart on it. I gasped. "Oh Embry! Its beautiful."

" It is nothing compared to you." Embry whispered as he placed the necklace around my neck. I blushed.

"I just wanted you to have something to remind you that you have my heart. It might seem a bit sudden to you, but it seems like I have known you forever. I fell in love with you deeply and completely when I saw you last night. I saw this necklace in the hotel jewelry store and thought of you. I wanted you to have it."

I just leaned over and kissed him in response. I mean, what can a girl say to that?

Embry helped me down to the platform of the boat. The boat wasn't quite on the beach, so he carried me to dry land.

We waved at the boat and started walking down the beach. It was so pretty. The sun was just starting to set, so we found a piece of driftwood and sat down on it to watch the sunset.

After the sunset, Embry helped me up the beach to his car. The sunset was a perfect end to a perfect day.

As we pulled up in the Cullen's driveway, Embry leaned over and kissed me.  
We kissed for awhile, then Embry reluctantly pulled away. He came around and opened my car door for me. We started to walk towards the door, but I pointed out a rock instead.

"Lets go sit over there. I'm not ready for this night to end." I whispered.

We sat on the rock and looked at the stars for awhile. "I Love you..." I whispered softly. "Really? You do?" Embry whispered back. I giggled. "Yes. When you were talking on the beach about falling in love with me, it sounded like you could read my mind. You said exactly what I was thinking."

" I love you too." Embry whispered back as he leaned over to kiss me.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, getting deeper and deeper, before we broke it off. "I think it is time for me to get you inside. Alex will be sending Emmett after me soon." Embry joked.

He stood up and reached for my hand. We walked up to the house and through the front door hand in hand. It was after midnight by this time, so all the sleepers were already in bed.

Embry went to kiss me goodnight, but I put my finger to his lips. "Shh, come on. I'm still not ready for you to leave."

We quietly made our way upstairs to my guest room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go change." I whispered as I slid into the bathroom.

I blushed as soon as I got in the bathroom. Apparently Alex had expected me to bring Embry back to the house with me. She had left me a note telling me to behave myself tonight and to remember that there was children in the house.

Under the note was two boxes. The top one had my name on it. Inside was a delicate nightie with a note saying wear this. I slipped out of my clothes and quickly put it on. The other box had Embry's name on it, so I quickly ran a brush through my hair and went back into my bedroom.

Embry was stretched out on my bed watching me come towards him. He reached for me and gave me a deep passionate kiss. When we came up for air, I told him that it was his turn in the bathroom.

"Oh? And Embry?" I called. He looked back at me with sultry eyes. "Yes?"

" There is a box on the counter with your name on it. I don't know what it is, but I think it is something for you to sleep in tonight." I explained. "That is...if you are willing to stay."

Embry just shot me a look and quickly went into the bathroom to change. He came out in a pair of silky pajama bottoms that fit him perfectly.

We curled up in bed cuddled against each other and kissed until we fell asleep in each other's arms. My last thought was I wonder if Alex and Jessie are sleeping with the man of their dreams tonight like I am.

Chapter 38

Jessica's POV

Diana is going nuts about her date today. She is panicking and making Alex go shopping with her to pick out the perfect outfit. I have a date tonight with Collin. He is so wonderful. I guess since Alex is with Diana, I will just go shopping by myself. I can run my outfit by Alex when she gets home.

I ran to the mall (yes, Alice, the mall) and found the perfect outfit for tonight and was back before Diana left on her date.

I waited until Diana was ready and left with Embry before I pulled Alex aside. "Can you look over an outfit for tonight for me?" I asked her.

"Oohhh...Do you and Collin have a date tonight?" Alex gushed.

"Yes. He is taking me out to eat and dancing." I replied. We walked into my room where I had my outfit laid out on the bed.

"Oooh, its perfect for you!" Alex replied. "Put it on so I can see the full effect. Then I can decide what we need to do with your hair."

" I was thinking of wearing it kinda down. I think I want it curled in soft wavy curls, not tight curls, with the top layer pulled back and secured with this brooch I found." I explained to Alex.

"Ok. That sounds cute." Alex said as she got to work on my hair.

I was ready in plenty of time and was downstairs waiting when Collin arrived. He was dressed to die for in a pair of dark jeans that fit like a glove, and a cream colored polo with the top button undone.

Collin whistled under his breath when he saw me. I just blushed. "Bye, and don't wait up!" I called to Alex as Collin and I walked out the door to his car.

We held hands on the way to the little Mexican restaurant. Collin got out first and came around and opened my car door. How sweet!

We went in and they seated us quickly in the far back corner booth. One of those just big enough for two people.

We enjoyed sharing an awesome queso, and then homemade tamales.

After we finished our meal, they brought us out a bowl of deep fried ice cream, with two spoons and a note.

"This dessert is for a special couple who seem so deeply in love. The trick to this dessert is to pick up your spoon and enjoy. But first the rules of enjoyment. Your spoon must not ever touch your mouth. Your spoon is to be used to feed your life mate. This ice cream is better shared...and even better experienced second hand. Take your time and enjoy this treat, your love, and just being here together. No one is watching, just dig in, and enjoy!" I whispered as I read the note to Collin.

"Well, we had better follow directions." Collin teased as I blushed. We did as the note instructed, and feed each other bites of ice cream, and enjoyed it second hand, kissing deeply in between bites. The owner was right. Deep fried Ice cream tasted better second hand.

We finished our ice cream, and slid out of the booth to leave. As Collin paid, the owner told us the ice cream was on him since we enjoyed it so much. I blushed so deeply. The owner just laughed and told Collin to always remember the times he could make me blush.

As we walked to the car, Collin leaned over and stole a kiss. "Yes, Deep fried ice cream definitely tastes better second hand. I can still taste it and enjoy it." I blushed again.

As we drove to the dance, Collin whispered to me "I love to see you blush. Its just so sweet."

We danced forever and then realized that it was after midnight.

"I guess I need to get you home before Alex sends Emmett after me, but I don't want this night to end." whispered Collin.

We left the dance floor with Collin's arm around my waist, and headed home.

We pulled up in the Cullen's driveway and came to a stop. "Do you want to come in for awhile? I'm not ready for you to leave" I whispered.

"Sure...just for awhile. I don't want to leave either." Collin agreed.

We quietly made our way in the house and up the stairs. I slipped into my bathroom to change into something more comfortable, and saw a note from Alex and two white boxes.

"The box on top is for you, Jessie," I read. "And the other box is for Collin. Now stop reading and put this on. Enjoy your night, enjoy your love, sweet dreams, behave, and remember there are children in the house."

I quickly let my hair down and slipped into the nightie Alex had left for me.

I went back into my room and Collin whistled in appreciation. I twirled around for him. "Collin, there is a box for you in the bathroom, courtesy of Alex, if you want to get comfortable and stay awhile..." I suggested.

Collin slipped into the bathroom and returned wearing a pair of silky pj bottoms. I patted the bed beside me. "Lets just cuddle and talk for awhile..." I suggested.

Collin slipped into bed beside me and took me in his arms. We laid there talking for awhile, filling each other in on our pasts, and funny stories of our childhoods. As I started to drift to sleep, I whispered to Collin, "It feels like I have known you forever, not just a couple days. I think, no I know that I am falling head over heels in love with you. You have my heart."

Collin leaned over and took my lips to his. He kissed me gently and then more urgently. We laid there and kissed for what seemed like eternity. When we finally had to come up for air, I just laid there in my love's arms.

"I love you too." Collin whispered. "You have my heart, and my soul. You are my life, my purpose for living. I am yours, today, tomorrow, and forever." I kissed him gently, and then drifted off to sleep wrapped in the warmth of my love.

Chapter 39

Alex's POV

I woke up and stretched. I could lay here in Emmett's arms all day. Oops. I forgot what today was. I leaned over and kissed Emmett then climbed out of bed.

Today was Nessie and Alice Anna's first day of school. At least Nessie will have Claire, I thought.

Since there was some hold up with the adoption papers, I am taking Alice Anna to school to register her, since for now I am her guardian. I quickly showered and put my hair up in hot rollers. I had to make a good first impression for AA's sake. My clothes were already laid out and ready.

But first to wake the girls up. Alice and Jasper went hunting this morning and aren't back yet. Edward and Bella disappeared last night to their cottage...we wont be seeing them for a couple of days.

"Nessie, wake up. Come on. If you want the bathroom before Alice Anna, get your booty out of bed." I shook Nessie awake. Jake had already left to go run borders with the pack.

Nessie sat up and stretched. "Its time to get up already?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm about to wake Alice Anna up. So if you want this bathroom..." I replied as Nessie jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I knew that would get her out of bed.

"Alice Anna. Come on sweetie. Wake up." I shook her awake. She sat up and put her arms around my neck and her head on my neck. I just laughed as I stood up.

"Nessie, I'm taking the sleepyhead to my bathroom to get ready. Esme will have breakfast ready in about 45 minutes for us." I called.

I carried Alice Anna down the hall to my room. Emmett was still lying on the bed. "Nope. You need to get up and leave. This is now a girls only room." I informed him as I sat Alice Anna on the bed for a minute.

"No, sweetie, you cant lay down." I laughed as I caught her leaning over.

I carried her into the bathroom, and went to turn on the water in the tub. It was already full. "Thanks Emmett" I called as I checked the tub water. It was just warm enough.

I slipped Alice Anna's nightie over her head and slipped her panties off. She had went back to sleep on me. That was fine. The warm water will wake her up, I thought as I gently sat her in the tub. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily. "You're in my bathroom. You slept all the way down here." I replied laughing at her.

"Now wash up while I get your shampoo out. You need to be nice and clean for the first day of school. I'm going to curl your hair like you wanted if we have time." I directed.

After a few minutes, I washed her hair and rinsed it. Then I helped her out of the tub. "Dry off so you can get dressed. Then I can do your hair."

I realized that I had forgot her clothes in the girls' room so I slipped down the hall to get them. When I knocked and entered the room, Nessie was still in the bathroom.

"Nessie! You just have 15 minutes until breakfast is ready!" I reminded her as I left the room.

I got Alice Anna dressed and ready, complete with curly hair. Then I finished getting ready myself.

We were downstairs, and almost finished with breakfast when Nessie came bounding downstairs.

"Can I have a ride to school?" asked Nessie. "I'm going to just met Claire in the parking lot."

" Sure. But why don't you want to drive?" I asked.

"Well...All the kids will already know I am a Cullen. But I don't want to show up the first day of school in an expensive car. I want them to see me first...Not my things." Nessie explained.

"Ok. Get your bag, and your lunch and meet me at the car in 5 minutes. You can call Claire on the way to make sure she is there when I drop you off. I have to be there on time to register Alice Anna for school." I replied.

Somehow, we actually made it out the door on time. I pulled up to the high school and waved at Claire as Nessie was gathering her stuff and climbing out. "See you this afternoon." Nessie said as she climbed out.

Next was the elementary. I pulled up and parked, then went to help Alice Anna out. She hates it, but because she is small for her size, she still has to have a booster seat.

"I'm scared." whispered Alice Anna. "What if no one likes me?"

" It will be fine. You will make some new friends and have fun today." I reassured her.

I walked in the school with Alice Anna holding my hand tight. We walked into the office and starting the never ending pile of paperwork to register her for school. I filled out the main form and handed over her records from her old school first.

"Ok. She will be in Ms. Cooper's 2nd grade. If you want to come with me, we can go down and meet Ms. Cooper before we start the rest of the paperwork." The principal said.

We walked down the hall to the classroom. The teacher greeted us, and showed Alice Anna her desk and where to put her stuff.

"Hi. I'm Alexandrea, Alex for short. I'm Alice Anna's sister. We've just moved here, and wanted to get her started in school. Alice Anna can be a bit shy at first, but quickly warms up. She loves to talk, and is a bit mischievous." I introduced Alice Anna to Ms Cooper.

'Yep, I'm grounded right now at home. Momma got mad at me when I sock skated into the fridge and made my nose bleed." Alice Anna informed the teacher. We all laughed.

She seemed okay with the room and the teacher so I told her goodbye and started to leave the room.

"Sissy?" Alice Anna called.

"Yes?" I asked turning back.

"Can Unc E come with you to pick me up today? I want him to meet Ms Cooper." Alice Anna asked.

"Sure." I said. I turned to the teacher who had a puzzled look on her face. "Alice Anna calls my fiancée Unc E, instead of Uncle Emmett. She said that was too long. He is my fiancée, but also Alice Anna's uncle. He is Alice's brother. I bet you will hear about the rest of the family from Alice Anna today. She is happy having a large family."

I followed the principal back down to the office and finished filling out the paperwork. "Where do I give pick up permission? Only certain people are allowed to pick Alice Anna up or check her out of school early." The principal handed me a form.

I filled it out, giving Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Edward, Bella or myself permission to pick her up. "If she needs anything, or an emergency comes up, we can be reach at this number. Or if you need someone in a hurry, Alice Anna has a cousin who is a senior this year. Nessie Cullen. She has permission to pick Alice Anna up and can be called out of class for an emergency."

The principal looked over the form. "Okay, so any of the Cullen's or Hales can pick her up? Am I correct?"

" All except for a Rosalie. She was a Hale, but is no longer part of the family. There are some bad feelings on her part, towards the new additions." I explained.

"Ok. We just need you to give us a safety password to be used. Anyone who calls about Alice Anna, or tries to check her out, will have to give the password." She explained.

"Wonderful idea. Will sock skater work for the password?" I suggested.

She wrote it down on Alice Anna's file and agreed that it was perfect. She offered to walk me out, and let me look in on Alice Anna on the way.

"She looks like she has made two new friends already." I said, thanking the principal for all her help.

As I was walking back to my car, one of the moms stopped me. "I love your shoes! Where did you get them?" " And that purse is gorgeous!" Another mom added.

"Well, I found the shoes on sale. They are Jimmy's. And my purse is an original Valentino." I answered quietly. I didn't want to be a snob, but I didn't want to lie either.

"Jimmy's?" one of the moms replied. "Like Jimmy Choo's?" "Valentino!" The other mom shouted.

"Yes...but I got them on sale. My future sister in law is a shopaholic. She loves bags and shoes." I tried to explain.

"Your future sister in law? Who is your fiancée? Do we know them?" The moms asked.

"Yes, you probably have heard of them. My sister-in-law is Alice Hale. My fiancée is Emmett Cullen. Their father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I explained.

"But, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting that I have to be at in 10 minutes." I apologized and headed to my car.

As soon as I made it out of the parking lot, I grabbed my phone. "ALICE!" I yelled.

Chapter 40

Diana's POV

My last date with Embry was awesome. He is so wonderful. How in the world did I manage to find a guy like him?

I have another date tonight. He told me just to dress causal and comfortable. We are going on a more traditional date. We are going to the movies, then going to find something to eat. Jessie and Alex both have dates tonight also, so we all are about to head to the mall to find some clothes.

I already know what I want to wear. Its just finding it. Alex and Jessie have no clue.

After about 45 minutes of shopping, I had found exactly what I wanted. Now to just get Alex and Jessie ready...

About 5 hours later, (Alex could never make up her mind on an outfit so it took forever...) We were finally back at the house.

When we walked in the house, all the guys were watching TV in the living room. Embry hopped up and kissed me as I came in. Collin greeted Jessie the same way. Since they both greeted us, Emmett jumped up and ran over and pick Alex up, giving her a long deep kiss.

I just rolled my eyes at Emmett and Alex. "Give me about 20 minutes, and I'll be ready." I said to Embry.

"No hurry. We can always see a later movie." Embry answered me with a kiss.

I kissed him back and then ran up stairs to get ready.

I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair back. I was downstairs before my 20 minutes was up.

"I'm ready" I said as I greeted Embry with a kiss.

We made it to the theater in time to get popcorn and drinks and get settled before our movie started.

"I hope you enjoy this movie. I heard it is supposed to be really good." Embry whispered in my ear.

We were watching "The Time Traveler's Wife."

The movie was good, but sitting there leaned up against Embry, with his arms around me, I couldn't pay really close attention to the movie. But...we watched most of it...or at least maybe half the movie...

After the movie, as we were walking to his car, Embry asked me if I was hungry.

"I could eat, but I'm not starving." I replied.

"Good, then we have some time." Embry replied.

We drove around for awhile and I finally asked him where we were going. "We are eating tonight at this special place called Adobe Embry." Embry grinned.

"Does that mean you are cooking for me?" I asked.

"Yes. And I have the menu all planned." Embry informed me as we pulled into his driveway.

I offered to help, but Embry insisted he could handle it. I was supposed to relax on the couch and watch.

I kicked off my shoes, and curled up on his couch. It smelled like Embry so I nestled deeper in. I must have feel asleep cause the next time I know, I was being awakened by a kiss.

"Wake up sleepy beauty. Our first course is ready." Embry whispered.

I stretched and let Embry pull him up off the couch. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen where he had set the table for two. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed it back in. What a gentleman I had found.

"Tonight you are getting to eat some traditional Quileute foods. First you have fry bread and a salsa. Next is lemon pepper halibut. For dessert we have fresh berries with cream to dip them in." Embry explained.

We dug in and enjoyed the bread and fish. It was so good. I have never had a guy cook for me before.

After we finished our fish, Embry suggested that we move to the living room for dessert.

We snuggled on the couch and started feeding each other berries. Soon snuggling turned to kissing...and kissing started turning into making out. After awhile, Embry sat up and pulled away. "I think it is time I take you home...before we do something we both regret." Embry whispered breathlessly.

I blushed and started to get up. Then we had to look for my shoes, and my hair sticks had fell out in the couch.

Embry drove me home and kissed me goodnight as he walked me to the door. "Aren't you coming in?" I pouted playfully. Embry kissed me again and replied. "Not tonight. I don't think me coming in is a very good idea right now. But if it helps any, I really really want to..."

I stood in the door and watched as he walked back to his car and left. I blew him a kiss as he pulled into the driveway to leave. I watched him leave until I couldn't see his taillights any more. Then I turned around and went in the house.

I know what and who I will be dreaming about tonight...If I can sleep that is.

Chapter 41

Jessie's POV

Collin showed up to pick me up for our date just on time. I still didn't know where we were going.

As he helped me in the car, I noticed a blanket, a cooler, and a picnic basket. Hmm...I wondered.

We arrived at a parking lot for the National Forest. "Come on. Let's find a spot to spread our blanket." Collin said.

We found a quiet grassy area and spread the Indian blanket out. "I love the design on this blanket." I commented.

"Thanks. My great grandmother wove it herself." Collin replied.

We settled down on the blanket and Collin opened the picnic basket. He first pulled out a portable DVD player. Then he pulled out two glasses, and a bowl of popcorn.

"I thought we could lay here under the stars and enjoy a movie, just the two of us." Collin said.

"Oohh. How sweet." I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Out of the cooler, he pulled a bottle of sparkling apple cider, and a big container of Edy's Dibs. We stretched out on the blanket, and he turned on the movie.

When the title came up, I looked at Collin. "How did you know that Gone with the Wind was my favorite movie?"

Collin just grinned. :"A little birdie told me." We laid there and feed each other the snacks and enjoyed the movie.

He kissed my tears away when I cried, and laughed with me when I laughed.

When the movie was over, we slowly started packing up.

"Thank you for this. This was the best date I've ever had." I told Collin as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Mmm, You're welcome. I'll have to do more like this, if that is the thanks I get." Collin teased.

We loaded up the car and headed back to the house. Collin walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight, love" I whispered. "Goodnight to you, my heart." Collin whispered back as he kissed me one last time.

I stood and watched him leave until he was out of sight.

I hope I dream of this magnificent man tonight, I thought as I made my way inside and up to my room.

Chapter 42

Alex's POV

Emmett doesn't know it yet, but we have tickets to the Comedy Club tonight. I thought he would enjoy it, so I swore Edward and Alice to secrecy and planned on surprising him.

I even found the perfect outfit...Emmett will love it.

I quickly got dressed and twisted my hair up. Diana and I had found these cute hair sticks at the mall this morning so I just stuck them in.

I bounded down the stairs with my keys in hand. "Are you ready Emmett?" I called.

"Sure, but where are we going?" He asked, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs with a kiss.

"Come on. You'll see when we get there. I'm driving." I replied as I drug him out the door.

When we got to the garage he walked over to my SUV. "Wrong" I called.

Emmett just looked at me. "I borrowed Alice's sports car for tonight." I giggled.

We climbed in and took off. I enjoyed going fast...when Alice Anna wasn't with me.

We pulled up in front of the club and climbed out as people stared at the car. Emmett took my arm as we walked towards the door. I giggled and leaned over to kiss him hard on the lips when I heard him growl under his breath. A couple guys had whistled at me.

My Emmett was jealous. Heehee.

The place was so packed that I ended up sitting on Emmett's lap. We didn't mind...and by the looks on their faces, all the girls wanted to be me.

And all the guys wanted to be Emmett.

"You're the one that I want." I whispered to Emmett as we left.

Chapter 43

Nessie's POV

Saturday is finally here. Today is our engagement party at the beach. Jacob and I met down at the beach at sunrise to get everything set up and ready. We will swim and cook out, then have a bonfire tonight. Today should be perfect.

The girls and I had gone shopping and bought outfits and swimsuits for all the family, wolf family included. Claire and I bagged everything up in these cute little gift bags and delivered them after school yesterday with a note that said wear this tomorrow.

We have the beach to ourselves today. We set up little cabana tents at the far ends of the beach and spread beach blankets in between. There is a spot for every couple. When all of our guests arrive, we will draw for spots. Married couples will get cabanas. Non married couples get blankets. That's the reason the cabanas are far away from everyone else...

Oh...There is also a cabana set up here at the cooking site. This cabana is for Grandpa Charlie, Billy, and Ms Sue to use.

We invited all the pack, plus imprints and my family. Jacob's sisters were invited too. I just hope Paul doesn't show out.

Our guests are starting to arrive, so I need to make sure Jacob has the food started.

**...  
**  
So far everyone is here, except Sam and Emily, and Paul and Rachel. Everyone so far has been wearing their outfits.

"Ok! Everyone gather around! It is time to draw beach spots." I yelled.

I held up two bags. "One person from each couple come draw a slip. It will have a color on it. Married couples draw from the yellow bag, unmarried from the purple."

" What about..." Uncle Emmett started to ask. "You are not married yet. So you have to draw from the purple." I answered him.

He started to pout. "Ok, Mom, you draw first, then Aunt Alice can draw." I directed.

"Blue." Mom read. "Orange." Aunt Alice read aloud. "Ok. Mom, yours and Dad's cabana is the last one on your right. Aunt Alice, yours and Uncle Jasper's is the last one on the left. Enjoy your privacy, but remember this is a public beach, and there are other people around you."

" Grandma Esme? Are you going to draw?" I called. "No, dear. We are going to just sit up here and visit right now." She replied.

"Ok. Unmarried couples! Gather round. Claire draws first, then Diana, Jessie, Kim, and Alex. Jacob and I will draw last."

Claire reached in and pulled out a slip. "Silver" She called. "Red" Diana said. Jessie pulled out a slip and laughed. "Rainbow"

Kim slowly reached in and pulled out a slip. "Pink." she called out. Alex reached in and pulled out a slip and smiled. "Yellow" She called.

"Ok. So now its my turn. First, let me see what cabana is left for Sam and Emily. They will be in the green cabana." I reached in the purple bag and pulled out a slip. "Purple" I read aloud.

"Ok. So that leaves the green blanket for Paul and Rachel. Ok... go have fun, swim, or whatever..." I directed. I looked at who was left. "Oh. There are a bag of beach towels in the white cabana. The rest of you can get a towel and spread out wherever you want." I had Leah, Alice Anna, and 9 wolves left.

"Guys?" I called. They turned and looked at me. "Your job today is to keep Alice Anna entertained, and treat Leah like a princess."

All of the singles, and the unmarried couples stripped down and ran to the water. After a couple of hours in the water, we made our way back up for food.

Sam and Emily arrived as we were cooking. "Sorry we're late. Something came up this morning." Sam apologized. I hugged them both, and Claire greeted them too.

We were standing there talking when Emily got a weird look on her face. She turned kinda green looking and took off running down the beach towards some trees.

Sam just gave us a sheepish look and took off after her. "That's weird..." Claire wondered.

I sent Jacob down the beach to meet them to tell them where their cabana was. I thought Emily might need to lay down awhile. She didn't look like she felt good.

Once the food was done, and Sam and Emily weren't back, we sent Quil down with a plate for Sam. "Make sure to stay upwind of the cabana with that food."

We all ate and joked around a bit, visiting with each other. When Sam came back up without Emily, he said she didn't feel right today. Carlisle went back down to the cabana with Sam to check on Emily.

Alice Anna fell asleep and Seth carried her to a towel on the beach. They had been playing together all day. Jacob whispered in my ear. "Does that remind you of anyone?"

" What?" I sat up straighter. "You mean...NO! Aunt Alice is going to kill him." I whispered back.

Alex heard me and looked at them. "Oh no...He didn't..." She exclaimed.

Dad just chuckled. Uncle Jasper was trying to calm Aunt Alice down. She had finally figured out what was happening.

Alex, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice all started walking towards Seth. Seth must have seen the murderous looks on their faces because he gently got up and took off running down the beach. Aunt Alice caught up with him and threw him in the water. We could hear her yelling at him.

Alex was waiting when Alice Anna woke up. Alex gently touched Alice Anna's forehead. "Who's Mommy chasing down the beach? Who put me here on this towel?" Alice Anna asked.

"Shh...Its alright. You fell asleep and one of the wolves laid you down. Alice is just chasing a bad wolf away." Alex explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. Alex had used her power to get back at Seth for imprinting. She had simply erased all memories of Seth from Alice Anna's mind. I knew what had happened because she played a prank on Jacob before and tried to erase me from his memory. But it doesn't work that way.

I looked around to make sure everyone else was okay. Leah was lying on the beach with one of the younger wolves. Aiden, I think his name is. They look cozy together. I pointed them out to Jacob.

"Are they?" I whispered. "Yes. Another imprint." Jacob replied. "I am truly happy for her, but at the same time it worries me. Imprinting within the pack could cause major problems."

Claire came up to me with a worried look on her face. "Claire? What's wrong?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"Emily and Sam left with Carlisle. Something has to be wrong." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"I bet Carlisle just wanted to run some tests like always. He will find out what's wrong. Its probably just that flu bug going around." I assured her.

Just then the people in question came back down to the beach. Sam and Emily were walking hand in hand and Sam had a crazy grin on his face.

"Well? Are you okay? You worried me..." Claire rushed to them with millions of questions.

Emily cut her off, giving Claire a hug. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine...The reason I was sick earlier was just morning sickness."

" Morning sickness" Claire repeated. "You mean..."

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Emily squealed. We all rushed to hug them. The guys patted Sam on the back and teased him that it was about time. Sam and Emily have been married for over 5 years now.

It was slowly beginning to get dark, so Jacob and the guys got started building the bonfire. We were all looking forward to the bonfire, and Billy telling the old stories.

Well...Collin and Embry were a little nervous. This was the first time Jessie and Diana were going to hear the stories and find out the truth about them.

We all gathered around the bonfire, sitting in couples. My parents have never came out of their cabana...and I'm not going after them. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had returned to their cabana after kicking Seth off the beach. They didn't come out for the bonfire either, so Alice Anna climbed up in Uncle Emmett's lap.

To add to the story, as Billy neared the shape shifter story, Brady and the young wolves (except Aiden of course, he was permanently glued to Leah's side) slipped away and down the beach.

They shifted and came back up as he was telling the story. No one freaked out during the story, so all was good.

Tonight was a full moon so it was pretty bright out. We also had the young wolves put twinkle lights around each blanket area so they were lit.

We all swam and ate some more then all the couple split off to their areas.

Quil and Claire walked down the beach hand in hand. I knew what was coming, heehee. Quil had talked to Jake and me, making sure it was alright with us.

Claire was walking down the beach barefoot and hit her toe on something partially buried in the sand. She bent down to see what it was. When she realized it was a ring box, she screamed!

Quil got down on one knee. "Claire? Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" shouted Claire as she threw herself at him. Jacob and I quietly slipped away to leave them alone.

Now Aunt Alice has another wedding to plan. One is in two weeks, one next summer, and one sometime in between. I don't see Quil and Claire waiting too long. I have a feeling there will be 3 wolf weddings sometime soon.

Jacob gave me a kiss then whispered that he was going to go check on Collin and Embry. They had left the bonfire with Jessie and Diana. The plan was for each couple to go into the woods a bit, and then guys shift and come back to the girls. I hope Jessie and Diana can take it.

I was looking around at all our family and noticed that Grandpa Charlie, Billy, and Ms Sue had already left. Leah and Aiden had disappeared also. They had been all over each other earlier and Jacob had told them to cool it.

Carlisle and Esme came up and kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun and behave. We're going to slip back to the house."

" Ok. Goodnight. Don't worry. Jake and I have to behave. Dad is nearby." I reminded them.

Jacob slipped up behind me and kissed my neck. "Hmm...how did it go?" I asked him. He just nuzzled my neck and pointed. "See there and there. They are both cuddled up on their blanket...So all is right."

" Jakey! Stop that. Your beta snuck off with her wolf." I informed him. He just sighed and shook his head. "I know. I heard their thoughts."

Jake lead me to our blanket and we curled up in each other's arms to watch the stars. It was all quiet except for the sound of cabanas rustling. I drifted off to sleep, nestled in my lovely wolf's warm arms on our beach.

My last thought was that the only thing that could be better than this, would be if we could have had a cabana.

Chapter 44

Esme's POV

When I came downstairs this morning, there was a little white envelope on the table with my name on it. I slowly opened it up to find a card from my family.

"Thank you for all the little things you do. As a little thank you gift from all of us to you, a professional photo shoot has been arranged for this afternoon at 2. Individual family portraits will be made, along with a big family shot. Now call Alice down for details." I read aloud.

"Alice? What do we have to do to get ready for this?" I called to my daughter. Alice came bounding into the room. "All we have to do is find clothes to wear. I have already decided the only fair way to do this is to draw colors." She informed me.

I quickly called the rest of my children downstairs. "Family Meeting!" I called. "Emmett, Alex, Jasper, Alice Anna, Nessie, Jacob!" I yelled.

"Edward! Get up to the main house NOW!" I called mentally. He and Bella had been spending a lot of time down at their cottage. I looked around to see who was missing.

"Carlisle! Whatever you are working on can wait. Come down here now." I demanded.

Alice filled everyone in on the plan, and we drew colors. "Red" I called out.

"Orange" Bella replied.

"Pink" Alice stated.

"Green" Alex read.

"Peach" Nessie answered.

"Now its time to go shopping!" Alice called out cheerfully.

"I trust your judgment, dear." I told her. "I need to stay and clean up this nasty house before the photographer arrives."

" Just pick ours out too" Bella decided. "I'm not in the mood to go shopping."

Alice and Alex just rolled their eyes at Bella. We all knew that as soon as we weren't looking Bella and Edward would disappear to their cottage again.

The girls went shopping and I kicked the guys out of the house so I could clean.

"Go hunt." I ordered the guys. "The photographer is human."

After awhile the girls returned from shopping, and I made them go hunt first. Then we started getting ready for the photo shoot.

The photographer arrived just on time. We sat for photos all afternoon. He took some posed and some just random snap shots. He did the formal posed family shot first, and then each couple.

We enjoyed it so much, and I just know all the photos will be wonderful. He did a wonderful job arranging and making it seem natural.

As we were finishing up, I had a brilliant idea. The rest of our family would probably love having portraits made also. I made arrangements for him to return in 2 days to take pictures of the wolf pack and their families.

Chapter 45

Alex's POV

Tonight was the open house at Alice Anna's school. She was nervous about having to talk in front of all the parents so Alice let her pick out our outfits for tonight.

Jasper is busy so Alice and I are going. We followed Alice Anna in and to her classroom.

I noticed one other mom alone tonight. "Hi. I'm Alex, Alice Anna's sister. This is Alice. She is Alice Anna's adopted mom. Long story." I smiled as I introduced myself to the other mom.

"Hi. I'm Makenzie. Kenzie for short. Nikki and Maddi are my daughters. I have heard all about Alice Anna this week." She replied.

"Miss Kenzie!" Alice Anna ran over and hugged her. "My daddy had to work tonight, so he didn't come. Is that why Nikki and Maddi's dad isn't here?" She asked innocently.

"No Honey. Their daddy doesn't live around here." Kenzie replied.

"Alice Anna, I think you are supposed to be over there with your classmates." I directed trying to get her attention away from the missing daddy.

All the kids had to get up and introduce their parents then tell what their parents did.

Alice Anna was one of the first. "My mom and dad are Alice and Jasper Hale. My mommy shops and my daddy is a wildlife management volunteer."

Alice and I just sighed when she finished. There was no telling what she was going to come up with next.

Chapter 46

Alex's POV

Tonight is the talent show at Alice Anna's school. All the kids in her class had to choose something to do. Alice Anna chose Sock Skating as her talent.

At the open house they told us about the talent show, and asked how many seats would our family like to reserve. The principal just looked at us when we said we needed 34 seats.

What can we say? We have a large family. All of us girls went shopping for appropriate outfits. Just another excuse to shop...

Emmett and I got there earlier to space out where the family could sit. Jasper and Alice went hunting before coming to the talent show, just to be on the safe side.

We all started getting settled when I saw Kenzie come in. I stood up and waved at her. "Kenzie! We saved a seat for you."

She came over and gratefully sat down next to me. "Thanks...You don't know how much I appreciate this. I hate sitting alone at things like this."

We were all set and ready for the show to start when Brady slipped in. He walked to the empty seat beside Kenzie. "Is this seat taken?" He asked charmingly.

"No. You just need one?" Kenzie asked. "Yes. I'm alone." Brady answered.

He sat down and introduced himself. "I'm Brady. I'm a friend of the Cullen's."

Kenzie blushed. "I'm Makenzie, or Kenzie Jones. My daughters are in Alice Anna's class."

" Really? You don't look old enough to have 7 year olds." Brady whispered back.

"I started early. I'm just 24." Kenzie replied, blushing again.

The talent show started then so I had to stop eavesdropping. Maddi was up first doing her Monkey Dance. She looked so cute in her monkey costume.

Nikki was the next one I knew to perform. She was doing a stand up comedy routine.

"Do any of you like my dress tonight?" Nikki asked the audience. Several people answered yes. "Good. Then you can have it. Cause I hate it. My mom told me I had to wear it and look nice tonight. Can't I look nice in a t-shirt and jeans?"

We all laughed and Kenzie blushed. "How many of you remember your moms yelling at you? Really? Moms are supposed to yell? Mine just growls under her breath at me when I don't listen."

Nikki went on and on with her jokes. She was really cute.

Next was Alice Anna. She sock skated all over the stage to the song "Girls Just Wanna have fun." We were all holding our breaths, well all of us that breathed anyways, that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Alice had dressed Alice Anna in a leotard and tutu with knee socks. She looked just silly enough.

When the show was over, Alice Anna came over with Nikki and Maddi in tow. "Can we go get ice cream now? I didn't hurt myself!" Alice Anna asked.

"Sure! Kenzie? Do you and the girls want to come? Our treat, for such a wonderful performance?" I asked.

Kenzie agreed so we all walked down to the ice cream parlor. I noticed that Brady walked beside Kenzie the whole way talking to her.

"Alex?" Jacob stopped me. "What do you know about Kenzie? Brady seems really interested."

" Well, we met her at the open house the other night. She is a single mom, trying to raise her twin girls. She works full time to make ends meet. How she talked, the dad isn't in the picture, and hasn't been for awhile." I answered him.

"She deserves a good guy in her life. But if Brady isn't serious, he needs to back off. I don't want her or the girls hurt. Alice Anna has finally made some good friends." I informed him.

"Well, by the look on Brady's face, I think he has fallen for her...and hard." Jacob answered me.

Chapter 47  
Alex's POV

"Wake up, Alice Anna. Remember, today is your play date with Maddi and Nikki at the park." I reminded her as I shook her awake.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Your clothes are laid out for you. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." I said.

I slipped back to my room to finish my hair, and then made sure Alice Anna was on her way downstairs. We only had about 15 minutes before we were supposed to be at the park.

We made it to the park just on time. Kenzie and the girls were arriving at the same time. "I thought we were going to be late. They just didn't want to get up this morning." Kenzie sighed.

"Alice Anna was the same way. They had a late night last night." I replied. We sat down on the bench to watch the girls play.

"So...I noticed that you and Brady were talking a lot last night." I said.

"Yes." Kenzie blushed. "He seems so sweet but I just met him last night."

" He is really sweet and charming. Alice Anna loves him. He is so kind and gentle with her." I replied.

"He asked me if I would go on a date with him tonight. Even after he knew I had two daughters." Kenzie answered.

"Well? What did you say?" I demanded.

"I said yes, but I'm thinking about calling and cancelling." Kenzie answered.

"Why? I thought you liked him." I asked.

"I do. But I don't have anything to wear on a date, and there is no way I could find a babysitter this late notice." Kenzie said.

"Ok. Those are easy problems to take care off. After lunch, we will go shopping for you something to wear. And the girls can come spend the night with Alice Anna. You can come out tonight also, or come get them in the morning...depending on how your night goes." I replied.

"But...I don't have the money for a new outfit, and the girls' Pjs aren't fit to be seen in public." Kenzie replied softly.

"No problem. Just think of them as late birthday presents. Or back to school presents. I want to do this for you. We can't let fashion stand between you and Brady." I said firmly.

"Well...ok...if you're sure." Kenzie whispered softly.

"I am." I said simply.

"Thanks!" Kenzie replied as she hugged me with tears in her eyes.

We let the girls play for awhile longer until they started complaining that they were hungry. We grabbed some lunch downtown, and then headed to the house to swap vehicles. My little car wouldn't hold all of us and our purchases.

Brady and the guys were all at the house when we got there. Alice Anna attacked Brady with a hug, and Maddi followed suit.

"Where are my beautiful girls off to on this lovely day?" Brady asked with a smile.

"We are going shopping with Alex." Kenzie replied after catching her breath.

'Yep. She's lost it,' I thought with a smile. 'If looking at Brady takes her breath away, they are perfect for each other.'

" I don't want to go!" pouted Nikki. "Me neither," said Alice Anna. "I'm sleepy."

" I'm sleepy too." whined Maddi.

Emmett walked up behind me and whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. "Just leave them here. Brady and I can watch them. After they take a nap, they can sock skate."

" Hmm, stop that!" I whispered. "But there isn't a bed big enough for..."

"Alice set up a guest cottage with a huge king size bed, and three smaller bedrooms. They can share a bed, or have a bed to themselves." Emmett explained. AH. Alice and her visions.

"Ok. Kenzie, if you don't care, Emmett and Brady can watch the girls this afternoon." I explained.

"If they really don't care..." Kenzie replied.

"Not at all. It will give me time to get to know your lovely girls some more." Brady answered. "Plus, you can have a kid free afternoon and get back to me quicker."

" No problem here. One kid is a piece of cake. What more trouble can two more be?" Emmett answered.

Kenzie and I just looked at each other and grinned. "Ok. Bye girls. Be nice for Mr. Emmett and Mr. Brady." Kenzie kissed the girls bye. "I'll walk you out." Brady said.

"Bye, love" Emmett whispered with a kiss.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye" I said, then whispered "There are too any little eyes in the house for a real kiss."

We headed to the mall to find the perfect outfit for a first date.

Chapter 48  
Kenzie's POV

Alex and I got back from shopping and decided that I would just get ready for my date at her house. Instead of me taking the girls home and bringing them back.

Brady and I were planning on finding something to eat, and then finding a quiet place to talk. I'm getting kinda nervous. I haven't gone on a date in over 7 years. No one wanted to go on a date with a single mom of two.

We ate at this little romantic diner and then went for a walk on the beach. After awhile, we sat down on this bench made of driftwood.

"What happened to the girls' father? If you don't mind me asking..." Brady asked.

"No...its okay. Their father hasn't ever been involved. To my knowledge, he doesn't know about them and if its up to me he never will." I answered quietly, trying to think of how to explain my past.

"I was just 16 when I got pregnant with the girls. I had never had a boyfriend, never went on a date." My voice shook just thinking of that night.

"Shh, its okay. You don't have to tell me." Brady whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"No...I want to...I need to." I answered.

"I had went to the movies with some friends. After the movie, I decided that I would just walk home, instead of calling someone or asking for a ride. I only lived about 4 blocks from the theater. I had walked back and forth several times using that shortcut, but never at night. As I started walking, I realized how dark and creepy that alley looked. I was about half way home when I saw him. I tried to walk faster but I couldn't get away from him. He grabbed me from behind..." I broke down in tears.

"Shh, love, its okay. You're safe now." Brady whispered in my ear.

"He shoved me to the ground, and blindfolded me. Then he whispered that he had a treat for me, something that I was going to enjoy. He then proceeded to shove my skirt up and rape me. As soon as he left me up, I took off running. I ran home and snuck upstairs. I was so ashamed that I didn't tell anyone. I took a long hot shower to wash him off of me, and then cried myself to sleep. I didn't plan on telling anyone ever. I thought I had to have done something wrong, something to lead him on, to make him think I wanted him to..."

Brady held me tighter in his arms, and I could hear him growl under his breath.

"About a month later, I missed my period for the first time ever. I just convinced myself that because what had happened, the shock, that it was normal. I had read in a health book that it is normal for girls to miss a period after first being sexually active. I never dreamed that I could be pregnant. I mean, I was just sixteen. But after I missed my period for the second time, I started waking up sick to my stomach in the mornings. Food made me nauseous. I went to the next town over, to one of those big box stores, and bought a home pregnancy test. I waited until my parents were gone and took it. When it came back positive, it just confirmed my fears, my thoughts. I was pregnant...by that monster of a man. I waited downstairs for my parents to come home, thinking and worrying about what I was going to tell them, would they believe me?"

" Oh, Love" Brady whispered as he held me tight.

"Tearfully I told my parents everything that had happened, and that I thought I was pregnant. My mom took me in her arms and rocked me as I cried. I hadn't let myself cry since that night. My dad went into the other room to call the police. He was friends with the chief of police so he was going to try to get it where I didn't have to go to the station. The police chief and a female cop came by our house to get a statement from me. It was just as hard the second time to tell what had happened. I went to the doctor the next day and he confirmed that I was pregnant. He ran all sorts of tests, and then told me that I had a week to decide what I wanted to do. He informed me that I was already 2 1/2 months pregnant, and that I should have came to him the next day, and he could have gotten rid of it. I freaked out. Rid of it! Those were his words. I had been raised that life begins with conception. Plus, the nurse had done a sonogram and showed me my baby. The baby was already alive in me, how could he expect me to kill it. To get rid of it like it was an unwanted animal. As soon as I saw the heartbeat, I knew I would carry this child to term. I firmly informed the doctor that I was not having an abortion, and that I would be finding another doctor."

" I'm so proud of you for standing up like that. Most girls would have gone with the doctor's advice." Brady whispered.

"I talked to my parents and decided that I would move to my aunt's, at least until the baby was born. I hadn't decided if I was going to put the baby up for adoption, or try to raise the baby myself. I packed up and moved to Seattle with my aunt. She found me a female doctor that I loved. The doctor had been a date rape victim herself, so she understood some of what I was going through. On my next visit, she did another sonogram and told me that it was twins. Once I reached the 7 months point, the doctor put me on bed rest. I had been doing my school work by correspondence courses anyways, since I didn't feel like going to school. I was huge by the end. My parents tried to convince me to put the girls up for adoption, but I just couldn't decide on a couple. I went into labor a month and a half early. I was so scared for my girls life. It hadn't occurred to me to be concerned about my health. Amazingly, both of my girls were born in perfect health. As soon as I held them in my arms, I knew I was keeping them. I knew it would kill me to give them up. The girls and I stayed with my aunt for about three months before I thought I was ready to move home. But before I could, the accident happened."

I broke down crying as all the pent up emotions hit me. Brady gathered me up in his arms and rocked me until I stopped crying.

Brady wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I don't like seeing these on your face. I wish I could have been there to stop that. To comfort you, just to be there for you. You are so strong to have dealt with all that at such a young age."

" But as much as I wish you were there, that you were in my life back then, if not for the rape, I wouldn't have my girls. Something good came out of something evil. But now, let me try to finish. My parents were coming to Seattle to help me pack mine and the girls' stuff up. But on the way, they were killed instantly in an accident. So about a years time, I lost my innocence and my parents. When I came home for the funerals, I was wondering around town. I had left my aunt at the house with the girls, while I ran to the store for diapers. It was really more of an excuse to get out of the house, away from all the memories. I had took the shortcut again from Main Street to our house. On the way back, I saw him. I just froze. He looked straight at me and smirked. "I see you have two little girls now. Such cute babies. I can't wait to see what they look like as teenagers..." He commented. I started to tremble. How dare he talk about my babies like that. My whole body started to shake and tremble. I noticed hair popping up on the back of my hands. I heard a loud deep growl and looked around. I realized that the growling was coming from me. My whole body trembled and it felt like I was going to explode. All of a sudden it felt like my body just burst and I leapt towards him with a snarl..."

"What? You mean..." Brady just looked at me in awe. I slowly lowered my head. "No, love, look at me. I knew you were of Native American heritage, but didn't realize... You're Quileute, too?" Brady asked.

"Yes. My birth father was full blooded Quileute. My mother remarried when he died shortly after I was born. My aunt had told me the legends about the shape shifters, but I always thought they were just that, stories." I replied softly.

Brady leaned over and kissed me gently. "Wait here just a minute, Love. I only know one way to show you that I understand what happened." He slowly let go of me and stood up. He walked a ways down the beach just into the tree line. Just a minute after he walked into the trees, a large wolf trotted out and down the beach to me. The wolf nuzzled my leg. I looked into the wolf's eyes with amazement.

"Brady?" I asked. The wolf nodded and licked me then ran back to the trees. Brady came running back out to me in a moment with a grin on his face.

"See what I meant love? Your heritage came through when you felt threatened. Even more when those you care about were threatened." Brady whispered as he took me in his arms again.

"But I wasn't as safe as you were. When I lost it, whatever you want to call it, the man was only about a foot away from me. Then I attacked him when he was down. I killed him Brady!" I started sobbing.

"Shh love. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and the girls. It wasn't your fault. As a new wolf, you couldn't have controlled your phasing." Brady whispered.

"That was the only time I have phased. I have felt that tremble a couple of times, but have controlled it. I had to. I have raised the girls on my own since they were 6 months old. In the paper, when he was killed, it said he was attacked by a wild animal. He was wanted for 19 other rapes besides mine. 10 of them, when he was finished, he killed his victims." I explained through the tears.

"Shh love. He is gone and can't hurt you or the girls again, or anyone else." Brady held me in his arms until I finished crying.

"You're the only one I have shared this with. I just felt that I could tell you this. As soon as I saw you, I felt a connection. I know it sounds silly, but do you think love at first sight exists?" I asked.

"Yes. I believe in love at first sight. With us wolves, it is called imprinting. There is one special person that is made for us. At some point, when we see them, we fall in love, deeply, hardly, and completely in love. I feel in love with you when I saw you last night. Why do you think I insisted on sitting beside you?" Brady answered me.

Brady leaned over and gently kissed me. "I love you Kenzie" He whispered.

"I love you too, Brady." I answered as I slowly deepened the kiss. What a wonderful guy. I thought, as I kissed him deeper and more urgently.

Brady broke the kiss and looked directly at me. "Are you sure? We wont do anything unless you are ready." He asked gently.

"I'm ready. I'm positive. That was a wonderful first kiss, but now I'm ready for more. More adult kisses." I leaned over and initiated the next kiss. As soon as he parted his lips to breathe, I was daring enough to dart my tongue in. I wanted to taste him...I wanted to get to know him in all possible ways, starting tonight.

We kissed forever it seemed before we both had to break for a breath. "What about the girls?" Brady asked breathlessly, as I tried to start another kiss.

"They are spending the night with Alice Anna. Alex told me that if I didn't come by midnight, she wouldn't expect me until after lunch tomorrow." I replied, trying to kiss him again.

"Good. Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable then, if its okay with you." Brady suggested.

I simply nodded. I trusted Brady with my life, he already had my heart. Wherever he wanted to go was fine with me. We walked back to the car and drove a short distance. We pulled up in front of a little house.

"My place." Brady simply said. "Much better than the beach and that hard bench." He lead me in, locking the door behind us, and sat down on the couch pulling me down to him. He started the kiss this time. "Hmm...much better" he whispered softly.

I just deepened the kiss and parted my lips to allow him entrance. I couldn't believe that I had just known him a day, it seemed like forever.

Chapter 49  
Alex's POV

After Kenzie and Brady left on their date, I got a call from Leah. She was freaking out about her first date with Aiden. I got her calmed down and helped her chose an outfit.

I guess Emmett and I will just settle into a night of married life. That's what it feels like anyways. Jessie, Diana, Kenzie, and Leah all have dates tonight. Emmett and I are staying at home with the three girls.

Oops gotta go. I hear screaming. Emmett was supposed to be trying to calm the girls down.

"Emmett Cullen, if you get them so hyper that they can't sleep tonight, I'll...I'll postpone the wedding." I threatened as I walked back to the cottage.

As I walked in, Emmett was pouring the girls something to drink. "NO!" I shouted at Emmett.

"What?" He asked.

"You do not EVER give Mountain Dew to 7 yr old girls!" I yelled at him.

"But...Alice Anna said it was okay. That she drinks it all the time." Emmett pouted.

"Yea. You listened to a 7 yr old about a drink that has more caffeine than coffee. I told you they could have Sprite, or water. Nothing colored. No Kool-Aid. DEFINATELY NO MOUNTAIN DEW!" I informed him.

"Okay girls. Time to take your baths and get your Pjs on." I ordered the girls upstairs.

The tub was a huge Jacuzzi so I let all three girls get in and play around. When they got out and in their Pjs, I brushed and braided their hair. I knew if I braided Alice Anna's hair that it would be kinky in the morning when it was dried and unbraided.

I french braided Alice Anna's, and then triple braided Maddi's hair, dividing it into three sections, braiding each section, and then braiding the three smaller braids together.

I was braiding Nikki's hair into pigtails when I heard a thump and a giggle. I turned around to see Maddi twirling around to make her braid hit the wall with a thump.

I just shook my head at her silliness and had just finished Nikki's hair when I heard someone crying.

I whirled around to see Maddi with her hand over her eye, crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Maddi threw her head back to make her braid hit the wall, but it bounced back up and hit her in the eye." Alice Anna informed me.

I sighed. "Maddi, let me look at your eye."

It was a bit red but didn't look that bad. "Ok girls. Up and into bed. The big bedroom with the three beds." I directed.

"As soon as you get in bed and quiet, Uncle Emmett will come read you a bedtime story." I said.

Emmett came in and read "Where the Wild Things Are" to the girls. By the end of the book, they were all sound asleep.

Emmett and I cleaned up the cottage and then stretched out on the king size bed in the other bedroom.

"Good night love." I whispered as I fell asleep.

...

The next morning...

"Good morning love. There are some muffins in the kitchen for you. Alice said to tell you that the girls wont wake up until about noon." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Its only about 10, but you have 2 excited friends down at the main house waiting to talk to you." Emmett informed me.

I hurried and got dressed and went to the main house, eating my muffin as I went.

Jessie saw me first. "Alex! You wont ever guess what happened last night! Collin took me to a old movie theater to see "The Shop Around the Corner" and "You've Got Mail." But as the previews started, it popped up and said Jessie, Will You Marry ME?"

" I slowly turned to look at Collin and he was down on one knee holding a ring box. I said yes, of course. Everyone cheered, then we settled down to watch the movies. I couldn't stop looking at my ring all night!"

Diana cut Jessie off. "You too? Embry proposed last night too!" We all three screamed in delight.

"Embry took me out to eat at that restaurant in the hotel where your engagement party was. We had a wonderful meal, and then dessert came out. In my dessert, stuck in the frosting, was an engagement ring. On the cake was written "Will you Marry me?" Diana exclaimed.

"I said YES!" Diana finished.

We all hugged and danced around in excitement. Alice came walking out of the house just then.

"I hear congratulations are in order. Will you both let me please plan your weddings?" Alice begged.

Jessie and Diana just looked at each other, then said Sure.

"Great! Now to get stuff moving. Oh...and Alex?" Alice paused.

"Yes..." I answered. "Tell Emmett to change your flight plans. You will want to delay leaving on your honeymoon for a few days." Alice replied as she walked off.

"What?" Jessie and Diana just looked at me.

"Well, apparently, neither of you are willing to wait very long. That was Alice's way of saying that both of you will also be getting married next weekend." I laughed.

Just then Brady and Kenzie pulled up, as did Leah and Aiden.

"So...did you have fun last night?" I teased Kenzie. I could tell by the look on her face that she was head over heels in love with Brady, and he with her.

Kenzie just blushed. "We had a wonderful night, and morning." Brady replied softly.

Leah was about to say something, but hers, Brady's, and Aiden's phones all ringed.

They answered and Jacob walked out of the house. "Come on guys. Pack meeting, now." Jake ordered as he walked past them.

Brady gently kissed Kenzie bye, then took off towards the woods, phasing as he went. Leah, Aiden, Collin, and Embry were behind him.

Seth was the last to leave. He phased, then phased back. "Gross. I do not want to hear what my sister and Aiden are thinking about, remembering last night." He yelled as he took off running.

Emmett came up behind me and laughed. "Yeah...I bet that is going to cause problems in the pack."

Chapter 50  
Alex's POV

Alice reminded Diana, Jessie, and myself that if we were all getting married in a week, we had some shopping to do. We reluctantly loaded up and went shopping with Alice.

"First we need to find dresses for Diana and Jessie. Have you both decided on attendants? Why am I asking, I know the answer. You three will be each others attendants, and Alice Anna the flower girl for all three weddings." Alice commented.

We went and found wedding dresses for Diana and for Jessie. We also decided on bridesmaid dresses, or matrons whatever you want to call us.

"Ok. While I finish up, you have more important shopping to do." Alice informed us.

We looked at each other. "We do?" I asked.

"Yes. None of you has a trousseau of any lingerie ready yet. Here is a list of appropriate stores and a your respective sizes. You will draw a name and buy at least 10 items for the person for their honeymoon. Sets only count as one item. You will have them gift wrapped. When we get home tonight, you will exchange presents." Alice informed us.

Ok, I thought. At least it wasn't Alice buying it for us.

"Nothing cotton is allowed. If it isn't from an approved store, then it will be returned. If you see someone else in a store, you are not allowed to go in. Go to a different store, then come back." Alice stated.

"Ok, girls. Start shopping!" Alice ordered.

I drew Jessie's name, so I knew that Diana had my name.

We started shopping and I could see Diana and Jessie with boxes from all the stores. I had fun choosing items for Jessie that I knew she would enjoy.

Several hours later, Alice called us and told us it was time to leave. I had at least ten boxes as did Jessie and Diana.

Back at the house, we opened our presents, after kicking the guys out of the house. There was a lot of blushing going on in the humans, but we had fun. We were all set for our honeymoons.

Chapter 51

Kenzie's POV

It feels so nice to sleep in. Brady and Emmett took the girls to the park this morning for a play day. They are going to have their hands full with that group.

I think I will get some work done around the house, so I'll be ready when they get home. Brady said he wanted to take me and the girls to the beach tonight.

I started packing for the beach and realized that the girls didn't have bathing suits to fit. My own bathing suit was about 5 years old.

I grabbed my phone and called Alex. "Hey, what are you doing this morning?" I asked.

"Not much, why?" She replied.

"Well, I need to go shopping. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, to be an honest opinion. The girls and I all need new swimsuits." I said.

"Sure. I'll come pick you up and we'll take my car. That way the guys have yours if they need it. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Alex said in return.

By the time I finished straightening things up, Alex was in the driveway. We headed to the mall to do some quick shopping.

I found Nikki a simple blue and white tankini that wasn't too girly at the Gap. I looked around some more and found a cute little pink bikini that looked like quilted material at Justice for Maddi.

Now for the hard part. A suit for me.

"Come on. I know just the store for you. Do you trust me?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I think I trust you." I replied. We walked deeper into the mall and stopped in front of an Alloy store.

"I thought they only did catalog sales?" I commented.

"They opened this store as a trial, as per a request from a special customer." Alex informed me.

"Who...You mean..." I stammered.

"No." Alex laughed. "Not me. Nessie loves their stuff and introduced me to the store. You can find wonderful things in here, that you cant find other places."

We entered the store, and I started looking at some more conservative one piece suits.

"No. You are not going to look. You are going to trust me. Now go to a changing room and get comfortable. I will bring you some suits in a minute." Alex ordered with a grin.

She came back in a minute with a couple bikinis for me to try on. I put the first one on and slowly opened the door.

"Hmm...turn around. That stripe looks good on you. Its a keeper. Next!" Alex directed.

Next was a floral bikini with a halter, and a tiny skirted bottom. I stepped out a bit more bolder now.

I rotated around. "Look at your self. That pale color plays off your skin tone perfectly. Its a keeper too. Now go back in and I will be back with a couple more to try." Alex ordered.

I wondered why, if both of these were keepers, why did I have to try on more?

"Because. You need more than one suit. And because I said so." Alex replied to my unspoken questions as she handed me two suits. Both looked like one pieces but were about as skimpy as the bikinis.

I tried the plaid one on first. Then came out to show Alex.

"Hmm... that is a suit for a family day at the beach. Safe from mishaps, but still shows enough skin. I like it. Next!" Alex ordered.

I went back in the dressing room and just looked at the suit. It was a halter neck, but open back, except for a ribbon that hooked at the back. The front covered just what had to be covered, the neckline went to the waist. The pink ribbon that encircled the suit, tied in a bow right below the chest line. The except for the pink of the ribbon, the rest was zebra print. I slowly put it on and looked at myself. By looking at myself in this suit, you would never believe I was a mother of two.

I boldly opened the door and walked out. I slowly turned around and showed Alex the suit.

"Well, what do you think?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I love it...and I can't wait to see Brady's expression when he sees me in this." I giggled.

"Great. Go change back, and bring all the suits out. We just need to make one more stop to find you a cover up for that suit, then we will be set." Alex decided.

We checked out, me buying the zebra suit, Alex insisting on buying the rest for me.

We walked down the mall and into Billabong to find a cover up. I should have known. Alex found more suits in here that she wanted me to try on.

As I was trying on the first suit, Alex's phone rang. "Its Emmett. I wonder what he wants..." I heard Alex comment.

"Hello? Alice Anna! Why are you calling me?" Alex said.

"He let you have what!" Alex yelled. "Let me talk to Emmett. NOW!" She ordered.

"What in the world possessed you to let three 7 yr old girls, have Mt Dew and twizzlers as a snack! I told you the other day that they couldn't have Mt Dew." Alex said. I was trying not to laugh as I stepped out in the first suit.

Alex nodded at me. I know I wouldn't want to deal with 3 hyper girls right now. Well at least they should crash eventually.

I tried on the other suit, and two coverups while Alex was still on the phone. I had already decided I was wearing the zebra tonight.

Alex checked out and paid for my stuff, me telling her that I would pay her back, while still talking to Emmett.

We were walking out of the mall when I saw this little white dress in the window of Charlotte Russe. I pointed it out to Alex and went in to look at it.

It was a white chemise nightgown, knee length, with crocheted designs. I quickly tried it on to find that it fit perfectly.

Now I have something more comfortable to slip on after we get the girls in bed tonight, I thought.

We loaded the car and headed back to the house. On the way home, Alex hung up and filled me in.

" The girls convinced the guys that they were hungry. It wasn't time for lunch yet, so Emmett let the girls get a soda and a snack from a vending machine. They wanted to do it themselves, so Emmett let them. Brady was in the bathroom at this time. The girls knew they weren't supposed to have it, so they quickly ate it on the way back to Emmett. Then they decided they wanted to go to the library for story time. While they were at the library, the sugar kicked in." Alex informed me.

"Oh, no!" I giggled.

"Yes. The 5 of them got kicked out of the public library, because the girls started giggling and couldn't stop. Emmett and Brady tried their best, but couldn't get them to settle down. Now they are back at your house. The girls are asleep. They came home and crashed." Alex replied.

Chapter 52  
Kenzie's POV

Once the girls woke up, Brady and I loaded them up and headed to the beach. I just hope they behave today.

As we pulled up in the beach parking lot, I looked over at Brady. "Its gorgeous!"

We made our way down to the shore with all of our stuff. Brady set up the towels and umbrellas for the girls, while I reminded the girls of the rules.

"Remember to stay where Brady and I can see you. If you can't see me, I can't see you. Don't go out in the water without Brady or me either. " I reminded them.

I started spraying Maddi down with sunscreen as Brady finished setting up.

"Can I help you with anything?" Brady asked.

"Sure! Catch" I told him as I threw him the other can of sunscreen. "Nikki, go let Brady spray you down.

chapter 53

AA pov

"BRADYBRADY LOOK!" I shouted , hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

Emmett had decided to take us to the park for a while.

" UNCLEEMMETT! WE`RE hungry!" I shouted to Emmett.

He sighed " its not lunch time yet."

" we're hungry NOW!"

Emmett stood up. " lets go to the vending machine"

" let us gone alone PLEASE!"

Emmett sighed again. " fine..." he handed us money.

We ran all the way there. We all got the same thing : Mt. Dew and Twizzlers.

We had to eat fast. We weren't supposed to have it every since I stayed up all night and slept all day last month.

When we got back ,Emmett was looking at a flyer. " hey girls, want to go to the library for story time?"

" SURE!" we said in unison.

We all walked to the library.

" welcome to story time!" the librarian looked at us and smiled.

We ran to the back. A women started reading.

Maddi started giggling. She looked so funny I did too. Nikki looked at us and started giggling too!

" GIRLS! Hush!" the librarian said.

We laughed harder.

" AA! MADDI!NIKKI! Shh" Emmett said.

" girls! SHH! Or you will have to leave!" the librarian glared.

We kept on giggling.

" LEAVE!NOW!" the librarian yelled.

We still giggled.

Emmett dragged us out.

We went to Miss Kenzie`s house. Maddi and Nikki fell asleep on the couch

" AA! Your telling Alex!" I stopped laughing. she'd tell momma. I'd be in a lot of trouble.

Emmett took out his cell and dialed Alex's number and handed me the phone. I pressed send.

"hello? Alex?"

" YES?'' she said.

" Emmet told me I had to tell you that we got kicked out of the library. He let us have Mt. Dew and Twizzlers and we couldn't stop giggling"

"He let you have what!" Alex yelled. "Let me talk to Emmett. NOW!" She ordered.

I handed the phone to Emmett. And went and sat on the couch with Maddi and Nikki. I drifted off to sleep thinking of how much trouble I would be in at home.

Chapter 54 part one  
Kenzie's POV

Once we finished spraying sunscreen on the girls, they took off down the beach to make a sandcastle.

Brady snuck up behind me and kissed my neck. "Hmm, you taste good." He whispered.

I turned around and kissed him back slowly. He tried to deepen the kiss but I broke away. "If you continue that, we wont make it to the water." I whispered.

"What's wrong with that…." Brady whispered back, kissing my ear.

"Well, if we don't go swimming, I won't have a reason to take off this coverup." I replied.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point." He replied as I slowly slid the dress up my thighs, past my hips, and to my waist. Brady was watching me intently.

"Oops." I said dropping the dress. "I guess I have to start all over." I whispered.

"No…let me." whispered Brady. He reached up and untied the neck of my dress. It fell a little ways then stopped. He then put his hands around my waist, and slowly pulled the dress down inch by inch. As each bit was revealed, he leaned over and kissed me.

When the dress was to my hips, I pulled it down and quickly stepped out of it. "Race you." I called, taking off to the water. We both needed to cool down and remember the girls were here, before we did something we shouldn't.

When we got in the water, we played around splashing each other. Then Brady pulled me close. "I love that swimsuit." He whispered.

"Good. I wanted you to." I admitted.

He pulled me to him for a kiss. I took control and deepened it, parting his lips with my tongue so I could get a taste of him. We kissed deeper and deeper for awhile before we had to come up for air.

When we did, I could see the girls waving at us. "Lets get the girls in the water." Brady whispered. "We need some company."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right.

We got the girls in the water and played around awhile. I tried to teach Maddi to float but it was impossible. Every time she started to float, she would notice and yell out "I'm floating!" As soon as she opened her mouth, she would sink. Brady was trying to teach Nikki but she wouldn't let go long enough to float or swim.  
We played in the water together for several hours, then the girls decided they were hungry. We climbed out of the water and went back to our spot to eat. I had fixed a picnic with hot dogs, and carrots. No sugar for the girls today. There were chocolate covered strawberries for Brady and myself.

After eating, we built a sand castle with the girls and then looked for shells. Nikki wanted Brady to carry her, then ended up falling asleep in his arms.

He gently laid Nikki down on the beach towel, and Maddi curled up beside her and was asleep in no time.

"They are both out for the night." I whispered.

"Good." Brady grinned. "Now I can have their momma to myself."

Brady grabbed me around the waist and slung me up into his arms. He then took off running towards the water.

When we got into the deeper water, Brady whispered "Wrap your legs around my waist, and your arms around my neck. I don't want you to have to think of anything but us right now."

I hopped up and put my legs around him, and hooked my arms around his head, and pulled his face to mine. I slowly deepened the kiss, darting my tongue in and out of his mouth. 'Man, he tastes so good' I thought.

We kissed in the water, under the water, on top of the water. It started to get dusky, so we climbed out and curled up together on the beach to watch the sunset over the water.

"Its gorgeous!" I said, curled up in Brady's arms. "Hmm, yes it is." Brady whispered as he kissed the back of my neck. "And it tastes good too."

" Brady!" I giggled. "the girls!"

" Shh! They are asleep." Brady replied.

When the sunset was over, we started packing up. Maddi woke up and looked at me. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"No. I wanna go back to sleep." She answered, then rolled over and did just that.

I looked at Brady who was trying not to laugh. "Let them sleep. I can carry them to the car."

" If you're sure…." I said.

"If you can get the bag and basket, I can get the girls." Brady answered.

Part two:

He scooped Nikki up in his arms, and then nudged Maddi. "Maddi, sweetie, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you to the car."

Brady carried the girls to the car, while I grabbed the bags and towels. I met Brady at the car, and opened the doors. He gently put the girls in and I fastened their seatbelts.

I climbed in the front seat and looked back. "They look like angels." Brady commented.

"Maybe, but we both know they aren't." I replied.

When we got back to the house, Brady helped me get the girls changed and in bed. As he went to the living room, I slipped in my room and changed out of my swimsuit into the nightie I bought today.

I came back out with the baby monitor in hand. Brady just looked at me and at it.

"This is so we can hear the girls if they need us. Don't worry. It only works one way." I smiled. I placed it on the coffee table and Brady pulled me down on top of him on the couch.

Brady snagged my mouth for a kiss, but I soon took control, deepening it, sliding my tongue in his mouth. When we came up for air, Brady took control again. Kissing my neck, then my shoulder, slipping the strap of my nightie off my shoulder. Brady kissed all down on arm, and then the other. When he was finished, he paused and looked up at me, with a question in his eyes.

I simply nodded. I didn't know for sure what he wanted, all I knew is that I wanted it too. Brady slowly slipped my nightie up over my hips, and pulled it off, tossing it in the floor. He held me up away from his body for a minute so he could look at me. "Kenzie, you're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have found you." He whispered as he lowered me down to touch his body. He felt so warm but just right. It felt like our bodies were made to fit against each other.

I took his mouth with mine, and pushed my way into his mouth. I needed to taste him, to be in him. Brady broke the kiss and whispered "not yet." He then continued kissing me, down my shoulder, and around. He looked me in the eyes and slowly lifted me up so he could reach his target. He started to lower me back down so my breast would be within kissing reach.

Just then I heard Nikki's voice come over the monitor. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

Brady lowered me down and gave me a kiss as he reached for my nightie. "Here." He whispered. He then stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked quickly hand in hand down the hall to the girls' room.

Brady sat on the edge of Nikki's bed. "What's wrong, darling?" He asked. "I feel cold and shaky all over." Nikki whimpered. Brady brushed his hand across her forehead and cheeks.  
" She's burning up. Where is your thermometer?" Brady asked. "I'll get it." I said as I rushed out of the room, coming back with it and the Tylenol. "It reads 102. We have to get her temperature down NOW," I informed Brady. "Bring her to my bathroom."

I filled the tub with cold water and told Brady to lower her down slowly. "I'll do one better." He said as he climbed in the tub and held Nikki. He sat in the tub holding her while I ran cool cloths up and down all over her body. After what seems like hours, I took her temperature again, holding my breath that it would have gone done. "99." I said softly, tears of relief coming to my eyes.

Brady climbed out of the tub and dried himself and Nikki off. "Love, she needs a dry nightgown. We will be right here waiting for you." He directed me with a kiss.

I hurried to their room and back with the nightgown and underwear. When I returned, Nikki was curled up in Brady's arms, with her head on his chest. "She's sleeping peacefully. She's going to be fine." He answered my unspoken questions.

I changed her quickly and then Brady carried her into their room, putting her in bed with Maddi.  
" Go change yourself, then come back. We will be here waiting for you." Brady whispered to me.

I quickly found a dry nightgown and came back. I checked on the girls, then looked at Brady. "Why did you put them in the same bed?" I asked.

"Come here. I put them together so we could have this bed. We are going to stay right here tonight and watch them sleep." Brady whispered as he took me in his arms.

"She could have died tonight. My baby could have died." I started crying as it hit me.  
" But you were perfect. You knew exactly what to do. You helped her." Brady reassured me.  
" Maddi, as a baby, would spike a high fever every time she got sick. Any fever turned into a dangerously high fever. I would have to bathe her to bring it down. If it stays that high, they will start having seizures and could die. This is the first time Nikki has done this." I told Brady.

"I'm just glad I was here to help. I couldn't imagine you doing this on your own." Brady replied, kissing my tears away.

"Thank you for staying. It means so much to know you are here for us." I replied. "After tonight, are you sure you are ready for instant parenthood?"

" Absolutely. I love them as if they were mine already. Maybe next time we can have a bit of time alone…..without a sick kid." Brady whispered as I fell asleep in his arms.

Chapter 55

Brady's POV

I was half asleep lying here in bed with Kenzie. Sometime during the night, we swapped spots. We were now facing towards the wall, with Kenzie on the inside.

"Momma?" I heard a voice ask. I rolled over to see Nikki standing there. "What do you need, darling?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry." Nikki informed me.

"Ok. Just a minute." I replied, as I slowly slipped my arm out from under Kenzie. I climbed out of bed and picked Nikki up.

"Let's go see what we can find to eat." I told her.

"Pancakes." Nikki told me.

"Okay. Hop up here and help me cook. Let's let sister and Momma sleep in, okay?" I asked.

I mixed up the batter and started making pancakes. I heard Maddi stirring so I put Nikki down off the counter and went to check on her.

"Morning, sweetie." I said as I walked over to Maddi's bed. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

Maddi nodded sleepily and wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her into the kitchen and placed her in a chair beside Nikki. "Pancakes coming right up!" I informed them.

When they were full, I put the rest of the batter in the fridge for Kenzie and myself later. "Come on girls. Bath time for sticky girls."

I ran the tub full of warm water, with the girls telling me how much bubbles to put in. I helped them into the tub and then told them I would be back in a bit to wash their hair.

While they were in the tub, I went back to the girls room. Kenzie was still sound asleep, so I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her to her room. I gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up. I waited until she settled back to sleep, then went to lay out some clothes for the girls.

I went back to the bathroom and washed the girls' hair and helped them out. "I put some clothes out on your beds. Go get dressed quietly and I will come do your hair." I told them.

"What about Momma?" asked Maddi. "I moved her into her room. Momma is still sleeping." I told them.

I went in the girls' room and Maddi wasn't dressed yet. "Why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"I have dance today. I have to wear my dance outfit." Maddi informed me, pointing at it.

I got it down and handed it to her. I sat down with my back to her and started trying to put Nikki's hair in a ponytail.

Maddi got dressed and came over. "I need my hair in a bun, like Momma does it." Maddi demanded.

Thankfully Kenzie walked in right then. "Come here Madeline." Kenzie ordered.

"Tell Brady you are sorry. You never speak to someone with that attitude. If you can't behave, we will skip Dance today." Kenzie informed her.

"I'm sorry." Maddi looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I picked her up and hugged her. "Its okay sweetie. I'm not mad at you."

I looked at Kenzie. "So you two have dance today?" I asked.

"Yes. Normally Nikki goes with us because she can't stay home alone." Kenzie answered.

"Okay. Nikki and I are going to go do a bit of shopping while you take Maddi to dance." I informed Kenzie.

"Okay..." Kenzie answered.

"I noticed that you and the girls need some party clothes. I know your sizes. So Nikki and I are going shopping for the family." I explained.

"We're fine. We don't need..." Kenzie started.

"Love, we have three weddings to attend this weekend. The girls need a dress to wear, so do you." I kissed the argument out of Kenzie.

"Come on Nikki. Lets go shopping." I took Nikki's hand and walked out the door.

...

Several hours later...

Nikki and I were home waiting when Kenzie and Maddi got home. We had their clothes gift-wrapped and the boxes sitting on their beds.

"Ok. Miss Maddi, you can go first." I decided. We sat on Nikki's bed and watched her open her boxes.

"I love them! Thanks Nikki. Thanks Daddy." Maddi hugged us.

Kenzie just looked at me and I shrugged. I liked her calling me Daddy. If I have my way, I will be their daddy soon.

We got up and went to Kenzie's room. I was anxious to see her reaction to what I bought. She slowly opened each box and looked over each item. "Brady! You shouldn't have!" Kenzie said after the second dress and set of shoes.

"Keep going. I saved the best for last." I informed her.

She slowly opened the box and pulled out a pink and silver sheer like dress with shoes to match. "Oh Brady!" Kenzie sighed.

"Keep going. There's more." I told her. Kenzie looked and picked up a small silver jewelry box.

"Open it." I told her, getting down on one knee.

Kenzie gasped. "Makenzie Nicole Jones, I love you with all my heart and soul. You and the girls are the most important things that have ever happened to me. I want to be yours forever. I love the girls as if they were mine already. The girls have already told me they want me to be their daddy. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife, my life, and my soul mate?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes, Absolutely YES!" Kenzie screamed as she threw herself at me. I kissed her deeply until I felt two sets of hands tugging at us.

"Momma! Daddy! Does this mean we are a family?" Maddi and Nikki asked.

"Yes darlings. We are a family now. No one can ever tear us apart." I told my daughters.

Chapter 56

Emmett's POV

Alex went with Diana and Jessie to move all their stuff here today. I was just moping around watching baseball when my phone rang.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Diane from the elementary. I tried your wife and your sister, but they aren't answering their phones." The voice said.

"I'm sorry. They are both out of town today. Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. Some one needs to come to the school to pick Alice Anna up. She had an incident on the playground." Mrs. Diane informed me.

"Okay, ma'am. I will be right there." I said hanging up the phone. 'What did she do know?' I wondered on my way to the Jeep.

As I pulled up in front of the school and climbed out, I noticed Brady. "Oh no. One of your girls is involved too?" I asked.

"Worse. Both of them. Kenzie had to work, so she asked me to come get them." Brady explained.

We walked in together and found our girls sitting in front of the principal's office. "Mr. Cullen, and Mr., umm.."  
" Just call me Brady, ma'am." Brady cut in.

"Ok, come into my office gentlemen, so we can discuss what happened." Mrs. Diane instructed.

I looked at Brady and slowly walked into the office. I felt like I was the one in trouble, not Alice Anna.

"I called you here today, because the girls were caught fighting on the playground. Not each other, but together ganging up on a boy. I talked to them and found out the whole story. A boy in their class, Cody Heartstopper, was chasing them. He caught Madeline, shoved her to the ground, and tried to kiss her. She told him no, to stop. When he didn't, she kneed him between the legs. This alone wouldn't have caused concern or problems. However, Nikki punched Cody in the eye, and Alice Anna punched him in the nose. Then they helped Maddi up and walked away arm in arm." Mrs. Diana explained.

"With the added violence, I have no choice but to suspend Maddi, Nikki, and Alice Anna for a day. They can return to school Tuesday, after the long weekend. I will talk to their teacher and explain. Any work missed tomorrow will be allowed to be made up." She continued.

"What about the boy? Shouldn't he get in trouble for what he did to Maddi?" Brady asked.

"Yes. Assuredly, he has been disciplined. Besides the, umm, shall we say, physical reminders, he is also suspended until Tuesday, but his will be an unexcused absence. His father has assured me that he will take care of the problem at home also." Mrs. Diane assured Brady.

We thanked her for her generosity and walked out of the office. The girls were sitting there with their heads down.

"Alice Anna DeCorde Hale. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

"Umm...He deserved it?" She answered saucily.

"Wrong answer. You will apologize to Cody, Mrs. Cooper, and to Mrs. Diana. You will also be grounded for a week." I informed her.

"That goes for you two, also." Brady informed Nikki and Maddi.

"Mrs. Diane? Cody's dad is here to pick him up." The secretary said.

"Ok." Mrs. Diane answered.

I had to keep myself from laughing as Cody walked by. He was walking gingerly, partially bent over, with a bloody nose, and black eye.

I nudged Alice Anna. "I'm sorry Cody." She muttered.

"I'm sorry too," said Nikki.

"I'm sorry three," said Maddi.

"But you deserved it for trying to kiss Maddi!" Alice Anna piped up.

"ALICE ANNA DECORDE HALE, MARCH NOW!" I ordered as I hurried Alice Anna towards the door. I am going to hurt Alice for leaving town today...

Chapter 57

Alex's POV

Today is my last day as a single woman. I can't wait for tomorrow, but might as well have some fun today. The girls and I are all going shopping, to the spa, and back here to the house for a fashion show. Then after showing the guys the clothes we bought today, we are kicking them all out of the house until after our wedding tomorrow.

Alice, Bella, Nessie, Jessie, Esme, Alice Anna, and Diana are all here. We just have to wait for Leah, Emily, Claire, Kenzie, Maddi, and Nikki to arrive. Then we can head to the mall. We each need an outfit and a set of Pjs. Not that much sleeping will be going on tonight, but they will make the fashion show fun.

Kenzie and the girls just pulled up, along with Claire and Emily. Now if Leah will just show up soon.

"Ok, lets load up!" Alice suggested. "If Leah doesn't show up soon, she knows where to find us."

Alice, Bella, and Esme were in Alice's car. Jessie, Kenzie, Diana, and I were in my car. Nikki, Maddi, and Alice Anna were with Nessie and Claire. Emily decided to drive herself in cause she started feeling bad.

Leah showed up just as we were leaving and decided to ride with Emily.

"The rules are:" Alice started to explain. "You may only buy two outfits today. One must be a fancy outfit. Something a bit daring that you would not normally buy. Emily is the only exception to this rule. Because of her special shopping partner, she can buy whatever she feels comfortable in. Rule two: The other outfit must be sexy something to, shall we say, sleep in. It must be decent. There will be other people around you. This outfit will also be modeled. The little girls are the only exceptions to this rule."

Everyone quickly agreed and headed to the mall.

We all went from store to store together as a group, commenting and suggesting items for each other. For our first outfit, the only person who didn't get a dress or skirt, was Nikki. She refused to even try any on. She ended up with a cute girly top and capris.

Next was the sleepwear. Claire and Nessie had trouble at first. It was hard to find something cute and sexy for their age, something that fit the rules, but could be worn in front of parents.

They both found what they were looking for, and then all that was left was Emily and the little girls. Emily was starting to show in whatever she wore. We ended up going to about 20 stores trying to find maternity lingerie. Most of the sales people look at you like you are crazy when you ask about lingerie for pregnant women.

"I guess I will just have to find a plain nightgown or something." Emily commented.

"No. We will find you something sexy before we leave the mall." We all chimed in.

We searched around and finally found a silky cream nightgown that she felt would work. Now to find something cute for the little girls.

We ended up finding the little girls' nightwear at AE.

Now to the spa for massages, mani pedis, and a nice hot soak.

...time passes as we relax at the spa in private ...

After the spa, we headed home to get ready. We drew to see what order we would model. Alice Anna, Maddi, and Nikki would go first, followed by Claire, Nessie, and Leah. Then would come Alice, Bella, Esme, and Emily. I was after Emily, then Jessie, Diana, and finally Kenzie.

Alice Anna modeled her chocolate halter top and golden brown petticoat skirt perfectly, then went to sit in Emmett's lap. Maddi followed in a purple plaid mini skirt with matching tank. Nikki had refused to wear a skirt, so she had brown capris with a creamy fall printed cami. Maddi and Nikki sat with Brady until time for them to go again.

Next came Claire in a off-white eyelet cami and multi colored animal print mini skirt. It was something that only Claire could pull off. Nessie had a crochet tank and hot pink tutu. Leah was up next in a turquoise mini skirt and black lacy halter-top. Alice, being Alice, was next in a black satin corset and pink ruffled skirt.

Bella had on a black and white cheetah print mini skirt with a black corset cup tank. Esme had on pale blue ruffled skirt with a simple black spaghetti strap tank. It was cute and simple. Emily had on a short-sleeved purple tunic that had a slightly ruffled neckline. She had paired it with a white peasant skirt.

As each person finished their runway walk, they went to sit with their partner. Sam was grinning from ear to ear when Emily walked to the end of the stage. Instead of her having to climb down, he met her and gently swung her down. They sat down with Emily in Sam's lap, and Sam's hands cradling the baby.

I was after Emily, so I slowly made my way out onto the runway. I had chosen a silvery white taffeta ruched corset, paired with a sapphire blue skirt that fitted at the waist, but had layers and layers of ruffles, making it stand out away from me. I slowly walked, making the skirt bounce, knowing Emmett was watching intently. I could feel the heat of his gaze on me. When I got to the end of the runway, I hopped down off the stage and walked over to him. I slowly leaned over and kissed him. He tried to pull me down on his lap, but I informed him I had to go change.

Jessie was up next in a forest green zip front corset top, and a Mexican embroidered prom skirt. Diana was next in a brown corset top and a orange-tiered skirt.

Kenzie was last in a silver bustier corset top with a royal blue ruched mini skirt. We had all noticed the ring on her finger this morning so we made her wait until last, to torture Brady more. We also helped her with the outfit.

We all hurried back to change into the sleepwear division. We came out in the same order as before.

Alice Anna had picked out a pink ruffled nightie, and Maddi's was identical in green. Nikki chose a baseball shirt nightie. Claire had picked out an ivory and black lace cami and short set. She looked so grownup. Quil appreciated it, but Sam did not. Of course.

Nessie picked out a white chemise with pink and purple tiny stars all over it. Apparently, Jacob forgot to block his thoughts, because Edward turned and growled at him.

Leah had on a pale blue chemise that had tiny see thru diamonds all over it. After she finished, she went and sat suggestively in Aiden's lap. I think things have heated up too much too quickly between them. They are always together, and always disappearing together.

Alice had on a black cami that had a little silver-jeweled section. It barely covered her matching panties, and was mostly sheer.

Bella was next in a red satin gown that fit every curve. Esme had on a simple ivory silk chemise. Emily was next in a creamy peach colored satin nightie that had lace along the top. It fit perfectly and sweetly outlined the life she was protecting.

I had on a leopard print mesh baby doll. Jessie wore a pink and black chemise that laced up the sides.

Diana had on a dark sea blue satin chemise with black lace. It fit at the top and gently flowed with every step she made. Kenzie was last in a knee length leopard print chiffon chemise that cut down to her chest.

After the fashion show, we all told our guys goodnight with a kiss and showed them to the door. After the last guy left, we locked the doors and made sure all the windows were closed and locked. No sneaking back in or out tonight.

We all headed upstairs to the mega room where we had snacks and pillows set out for the night. AA, Nikki, and Maddi fell asleep soon after we got upstairs.

About midnight, the ones of us that sleep, were starting to settle down to rest when Leah suddenly jumped up.

"I don't feel so good." Leah moaned as she took off running to the bathroom.

"Hmm" I whispered to Jessie, Diana, and Kenzie as we laid there. "She got sick at the spa today also. She just said that she guessed that something she smelled didn't agree with her." I reminded them.

"She excused herself suddenly when we were shopping too. When she came back, she looked really pale." Kenzie commented.

Esme went to check on Leah as the rest of us drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Esme telling Leah that she might want to talk to Carlisle tomorrow.

Chapter 58  
Alex's POV

Today is finally here. My wedding day. Alice is more nervous than I am. She can't tell what happens because of the wolves. But I know in my heart that nothing is going to go wrong. In about an hour, I will be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. Then Monday night, we leave for Antigua on our honeymoon. A private little island full of wildlife.

Alice has already walked down the aisle, followed by Diana. Jessie is next, then Alice Anna. I keep trying to peek out at my groom, but they wont let me.

Alice had set up a tent for us to be in and come out of. She had to get creative when we insisted on getting married in our meadow. Finally, it is my turn. I finally get to see him. Emmett looks so HOT! I cant believe he is mine. That someone like him could actually love someone like me.

We decided to write our own vows, and it was my turn first.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Emmett, to be my husband, my life mate. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to comfort you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my love; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to enjoy my life with you every moment of everyday, to our eternity." I said with tears in my eyes.

Emmett looked me straight in the eyes and began to speak.  
" I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH...  
ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU  
GIVE MY LIFE, MY LOVE, MY HEART,  
AND MY SOUL TO YOU AND FOR YOU  
ENOUGH TO WILLINGLY GIVE ALL OF MY  
TIME, EFFORTS. THOUGHTS, TALENTS  
TRUST AND PRAYERS TO YOU  
ENOUGH TO WANT TO PROTECT YOU  
CARE FOR YOU, GUIDE YOU, HOLD YOU  
COMFORT YOU, LISTEN TO YOU, AND  
CRY TO YOU AND WITH YOU,  
ENOUGH TO BE SILLY AROUND YOU  
NEVER HAVE TO HIDE ANYTHING FROM  
YOU, AND BE MYSELF WITH YOU...  
I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO SHARE ALL OF  
MY SENTIMENTS, DREAMS, GOALS,  
FEARS, HOPES, AND WORRIES  
MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH YOU  
ENOUGH TO WANT THE BEST FOR YOU,  
TO WISH FOR YOUR SUCCESS  
AND TO HOPE FOR THE FULFILLMENT  
OF ALL OF YOUR ENDEAVORS  
ENOUGH TO KEEP MY PROMISES TO YOU  
AND PLEDGE MY LOYALTY AND  
FAITHFULNESS TO YOU.  
ENOUGH TO CHERISH YOUR FRIENDSHIP  
ADORE YOUR PERSONALITY, RESPECT YOUR VALUES,  
AND SEE YOU FOR WHO  
YOU ARE...  
I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO FIGHT FOR YOU  
COMPROMISE FOR YOU AND SACRIFICE  
MYSELF FOR YOU IF NEED BE  
ENOUGH TO MISS YOU INCREDIBLE WHEN  
WE ARE APART, NO MATTER WHAT Length OF  
TIME ITS FOR AND REGARDLESS OF  
THE DISTANCE  
ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP  
TO STAND BY IT THROUGH THE WORST  
OF TIMES, TO HAVE FAITH IN OUR  
STRENGTH AS A COUPLE, AND TO NEVER EVER  
GIVE UP ON US  
ENOUGH TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE  
WITH YOU, BE THERE FOR YOU, WHEN YOU NEED  
OR WANT ME, AND NEVER EVER WANT TO LEAVE YOU  
OR LIVE WITHOUT YOU...  
I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH..."

I was bawling by the time Emmett finished. I could tell he was trying not to cry as he spoke with love in his voice.

"May I see the rings?" The minister asked. We turned and placed both rings on the Bible. The minister prayed and started the ring ceremony.

"Alexandrea, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Emmett spoke as he slid my ring on my finger and kissed it.

"Emmett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my unending love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." I repeated and slid Emmett's ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." the minister said.

Emmett leaned over and lifted my veil, and kissed me gently.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen." The minister announced.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand to "True to your heart" by 98 degrees. After endless pictures, we started the reception by cutting our gorgeous cake. Emmett sweetly fed me a bite, then I smeared a piece all over his face.

We danced to "This Kiss" by Faith Hill, then opened the floor to everyone else. When it came time to throw the bouquet, we made all the single women line up. I made sure Kenzie joined them. She was engaged, but hadn't set a date yet.

I took a moment then threw my bouquet aiming towards where I thought Kenzie was standing. She caught the bouquet and blushed. All the guys ribbed Brady but he just grinned.

Next was the garter toss. Emmett gently pulled my garter off with his teeth, then turned his back to the guys. He shot it over his shoulder and Brady caught it.

"You two are definitely next, after this weekend that is." I informed Kenzie. "It can't be soon enough for me." Kenzie admitted.

Emmett and I snuck away to our cottage about midnight, and left our guests to enjoy themselves. We had other plans for tonight.

Chapter 59  
Jessie's POV

It is an hour before time for my wedding to start. I am upstairs at the Cullen's with Diana and Alice, trying to get ready, but my matron of honor is missing.

"Alice, can you call Alex and tell her to get her butt up here?" I asked.

"I'll do one better." Alice replied, pulling out her phone.

"Emmett, dear brother, if your wife isn't up at the house in 5 minutes, I am coming down after her. And I will not knock." Alice informed him.

Alex walked in a few minutes later. "Sorry, Jessie. We kind of lost track of time..." Alex apologized, blushing.

"Jessie and Alex, neither one of you had better get distracted and lose track of time tomorrow. I will come after you myself." Diana informed us.

We finished getting ready and were waiting patiently when the ceremony started. I had chose for the guys to be in white tuxedos and couldn't wait to see Collin in his tuxedo.

Alex went down the stairs first, then Diana. Alice Anna walked down spreading rose petals all over. Finally, it was my turn. All eyes turned and were on me as I walked down. But the only person I saw was Collin. He looked so fine in his tuxedo.

Soon it was time for me to say my vows. I took a breath and began: "I Jessica Natalie, choose you Collin as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that, I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment, I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Collin: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Collin looked straight at me and replied  
"Where there has been cold,  
you have brought warmth;  
where my life was dark,  
you have brought light.  
You have turned my world upside down  
I cannot imagine my life without you.  
Jessica, my Jessie, today in front of all our family and friends  
I promise to love you with all I have, with all I am.  
I promise to comfort you, strengthen you, surround you  
Build you up, and hold and respect you above all else.  
I will love you for the rest of our days."

Then it was time for us to exchange rings. Collin had chose to get a ring, but wear it on a chain if needed.

Collin went first. He slid my ring on my finger and spoke.  
" Jessie, with free and unconstrained soul,  
I give you all I am and all I am to become.  
Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life. "

I slid Collin's ring on his finger and replied.  
" To marry the person you have set your heart upon  
is a joy unparalleled in human life.  
Collin, take this ring as a sign of my faith  
and my commitment to our love,  
and share this joy with me today."

The minister pronounced us husband and wife. Collin lifted my veil and gently kissed me. I deepened it, to Emmett's enjoyment. Emmett just had to whistle, but then Alex elbowed him so it was all okay.

"I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Collin White. "

Everyone cheered as we walk down the aisle.

The reception was up in the ballroom. We did the cake cutting and then danced. Our first dance as husband and wife was to "My best friend."

About dark, we threw the bouquet and garter. Leah caught the bouquet and Aiden the garter.

Then Collin and I looked around at our family and guests. Alex and Emmett had already disappeared, not to anyone's surprise. We decided to follow suit and disappear to our house for tonight.

Chapter 60  
Alex's POV

As our wedding presents, Esme and Carlisle are paying for our honeymoons. Esme called all three of us and asked us to meet her in her sitting room.

"Girls, no arguments over this. Carlisle and I have made up our minds that this is what we want to do. I decided myself where Alex and Emmett will be going. Jessie, you and Diana will draw to see where you go. All three are wonderful locations. As soon as you find out where you are going, I will inform Alice so she can finish your packing. Each of you will receive a satellite phone before you leave, in case of emergencies. But Carlisle and I will be the only ones to know the phone numbers." Esme informed us.

Jessie drew first, and then Diana. Esme handed me a slip of paper. They looked at the same time and read them aloud.

Jessie spoke first. "Sandy Cays, Bahamas."

Diana read hers next. "Isla Kiniw, Curacao"

I read mine last. "Vernon Island, Antigua. Plenty of wildlife to enjoy"

We all thanked and hugged Esme. She handed us our plane tickets.

"Won't we need hotel information?" asked Diana.

"No, sweetheart. You aren't staying in a hotel. You are staying on a private island. You two will be the only ones there. The house is stocked with food for your stay." Esme informed us.

Chapter 61  
Diana's POV

My threats yesterday worked. My matrons of honor were here early.

We finished doing our hair and then headed for the church to get dressed.

It is finally time to start. In a couple of hours, I will be Mrs. Embry Call and will be on my way to Curacao.

Alice Anna, Nikki, and Maddi start down the aisle. AA and Maddi are the flower girls, Nikki is my ring girl.

Then it is Alex's turn, then Jessie's turn. Finally its my turn. I can see Embry waiting for me. He is standing up front with Bro. Jeremy waiting for me.

I have to make myself walk slowly down the aisle.

It seems like it takes forever to make it to my Embry. He takes my hand and we turn towards Bro. Jeremy.

Bro. Jeremy speaks about the reasons for marriage and what marriage stands for. But truthfully, I'm looking at Embry and not paying attention.

Now it is time for our vows. I spoke first: "I Diana Lynn Rice, take you Embry Call to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Embry looked at me and began to speak: "There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Then it was time to exchange rings. Embry went first this time, slipping my ring on my finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Then it was my turn. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Bro. Jeremy announced.

Embry softly kissed me, and whispered, "I'll give you a better kiss later, my wife."

We walked down the aisle and to the reception. When it came time to throw the bouquet, Claire caught it with a blush.

Embry slowly pulled my garter off and tossed it over his shoulder. Quil caught it, to Claire's delight, and Sam's disapproval. What did he expect? Nessie, Claire, and the little girls are the only ones left to catch it, besides the wolf dates.

After the throwing of the bouquet and garter, the other two newlywed couples slipped out with us to go catch our flights.

Private islands all to ourselves for a week and a half. I can think of one thing I can't wait to do. I just hope none of us needs the gag gift we bought and packed for each other.

Chapter 62  
Emily's POV

I feel huge and ugly all ready. Sam tries to convince me that I'm beautiful, but he has to say that. He's my husband.

I have an appointment with Carlisle today. He mentioned yesterday at the wedding, that it was time for a checkup.

We are also doing the first sonogram, just to make sure the baby is developing right.

"Sam? Are you ready yet? We need to be leaving!" I called.

"I'm here." Sam said, coming up behind me. Sam helped me down the porch steps and into the car. My best guess, I'm about 4 months along, but I look like I'm about 6 months or later.

It was just a short drive to the Cullen's and Carlisle met us at the door. "Have you decided if you want to know the sex?" He asked as we walked to his office.

"Yes. I think I have decided that I don't want to know. But I might change my mind in a moment." I answered him.

I slowly slid up on the examining table with Sam's help. "Sam, you might want to step out of the room for a minute. I need to do a physical exam, and then we can do the sonogram." Carlisle suggested.

Sam just looked at me. I nodded, and he kissed me, and then slipped quietly out of the room.

"You seem to be increasing nicely. A little ahead of schedule, but that's okay. No signs of dilation, which is what we want. No dilation for at least four more months. Any spotting or bleeding?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I replied. "Good. Remember a bit of spotting can be normal, but anything heavier, come see me immediately." Carlisle answered.

"Sam, you can come in now." Carlisle spoke, opening the door. "Everything is progressing normally. Now, Emily, if you will lift your shirt..." Carlisle spread a cold jelly substance on my belly.

"A nice strong heartbeat. Wait; make that two strong healthy heartbeats. Emily, do you want to see your children?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Okay. Here is baby A, a healthy girl, it appears." Carlisle pointed out the baby on the screen.

He moved the wand around on my belly. "Here is Baby B. Also a girl, healthy also. Two healthy little girls."

" Sam, twins." I said amazed.

"Twin daughters." Sam said in shock.

"Hmm... just a minute. I hear something odd. Let me check this out. Here is Momma's heartbeat, here is baby a's, and baby b's. We have a shy one. Baby C, a boy!" Carlisle stated.

Sam and I looked at each other in shock, and then looked at my belly. "Triplets?" We said at the same time.

"Yes. It appears so. Twin girls and a boy. And size wise, I would say you are about 5 months along. Multiples often come early. Our goal is to carry full term, or as close to term as possible. The earliest I want to deliver is 32 weeks. Starting today, I want to see you twice a week. Come back Wednesday, and we will talk more about our options." Carlisle explained.

I sat up and pulled my shirt down. Sam and I were preparing to head home, when Carlisle stopped us with a comment. "Oh and Emily? When you come back Wednesday, come prepared to stay. I want you here under close observation, if you don't mind. I know that during the day, you are home alone, correct?"

" Yes...is that a problem?" I asked, worriedly.

"With multiple pregnancies comes added risk of complications. You are at a high risk for high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, preeclampsia, and others. I think it is in yours and the babies' best interests to stay here. Sam and Claire are welcome too. I will have Esme fix you a room up. Consider our home, your home. At least until we get these babies safely here." Carlisle informed us.

"Ok. Thank you for everything." I said, trying not to cry.

"You're welcome. Now go home and rest. This has been a shocking day." Carlisle said. "Doctor's orders."

Sam helped in the car and we headed home. Now to rest and start packing for a move.

Chapter 63  
Esme's POV

"Nessie, Alice Anna, we need to go shopping. Since we will be having house guests for the next couple of months, we need to do some moving around. Nessie, do you want to share a room with Claire, while she is here?" I asked.

"Sure. But how..." Nessie asked.

"Alice Anna will have her own room. She can take Alex's room. We will redecorate it. Sam and Emily can have the downstairs guest bedroom. Alex and Emmett will be in cottage number 3. Alice and Jasper are in Cottage number 2. And your parents are in cottage number one." I explained.

"But there is only two cottages." Nessie pointed out.

"By the time we get finished shopping, there will be three. The guys are starting on it as we speak. Call Claire, and tell her to be ready. We will pick her up on the way. We have 3 bedrooms and a cottage to decorate." I pointed out.

We were soon on our way to the mall, to start. One store had teenaged bedding so we headed there first. "Ooh...I like this one." Nessie quickly said, pointing at a purple zebra print set.

"I like this one." Claire said quietly, looking at a red giraffe print set. "Ok. Those will go together. Make sure you have curtains, bedding, and any matching accessories." I directed them. "Oh. And you need king sized bedding."

"Are you sure? King size?" Nessie asked. "Yes. Your beds both have to be big enough for two. I'm not dumb. I know Jake sleeps in your room half the time." I replied.

Alice Anna was wondering around and came across a purple set with flowers. "Grandma! I found what I want!" She hollered. I walked over to her. "It is pretty, AA. Are you sure this is the one you want?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied. I helped her find everything. I checked out and requested help to the car. Not that I need it, but for appearances sake.

"Ok girls. Next is bedding for Alex and Emmett, and Sam and Emily. Then we need pillows for all. Then we can go look for furniture. Hmm, we need 4 king sized beds and a queen sized. Plus rugs, curtains, lamps, window shades." I thought aloud as we walked to the next store.

I quickly found bedding that I thought Alex would like, and Claire found a set for Emily.

At the furniture store, I quickly spotted a chair and couch for the cottage. I flagged a salesperson over. "I need two of these chairs, and this couch please. I will need delivery today. I also will be buying five bedroom sets, if I can find what I desire." I informed the salesperson.

He quickly took down my information and went to see about the requested items. Nessie and Claire both found beds they liked quickly. Nessie's had a pale purple pillowed headboard, and Claire's was white. "Good choices. These are both high quality. Now you need a bedside table, and a mattress set." I directed them as I went to help Alice Anna.

"hmm. Sir? What can you show me in white wicker?" I asked. "Right this way ma'am. I have a brand new style that just arrived. It is a bit pricer than normal, however." He stammered.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Price isn't a problem. If it is what my granddaughter desires, she will have it."

We walked over to the set, and I looked it over. "Yes. I believe this will work. Load it up also. And those two over there." I pointed.

I looked around and found a beautiful bed that was low to the floor. It had a sturdy padded headboard, but no foot board. It was a classic white color. It was paired with an antique style dresser, nightstand, and a cubed bookshelf. "Sir" I called. "I also want this set."

I found a set almost identical to it in a dark wood. "And this bed." I added.

"Now. I need to see your best mattresses. Not necessarily your most expensive, but the best quality. " I said.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way ma'am." The flustered salesperson said.

"Girls," I called. "Come try out these mattresses and see which one you like the best."

"We like this one for ourselves, but this one here is more supportive for Emily." Claire and Nessie agreed.

"Ok. Claire, climb up and lay down on this bed. Try to scoot over to the edge. Can you scoot without sitting up?" I asked.

"Not really. But I can slide down to the end and maybe get up." Claire said as she tried to get off the bed.

"No. That won't work. Emily won't be able to get up off the end like that. So this bed won't work. She needs something firmer. Try this one." I suggested.

The salesperson just looked at us like we were crazy. "Not that it is any of your business, sir. But we are buying a bed for a young lady who is 5 months pregnant with triplets. It is imperative that she is able to get out of bed as needed." I informed him.

"We will take two of this bed. One of this one. And one of that super soft memory foam pillow top one over there. All of those need to be King sized. And I need one of this bed here in a Queen. Will that be a problem, sir?" I asked.

"No. No ma'am. I will get on that right away ma'am." He stammered as he fled.

"Ok, girls, we have furniture. We have bedding. We have curtains. What else do we need?" I asked.

"How about a tv for Emily's room? That way she has some entertainment while she is on bedrest." Nessie suggested.

"Perfect idea. There is an electronics store across from the bath place. That is our next stop. Let me pay out, and then we can be on our way. We also need paint for the cottage and Emily's room." I agreed as I walked to the counter.

"I'm ready to pay now." I informed the clerk. "Okay ma'am. Do you need to set up a payment plan or..." I cut the women off. "No. I am paying for it all right now. Here is my credit card."

"Okay ma'am. Just give me a moment to call this purchase in." She replied.

"No. There is not a limit on my credit card." I informed her.

"But..." She muttered.

"If there is a problem, I can take my business elsewhere." I informed her.

"No ma'am. I will run it right now." She quickly ran it through. "Thank you. My sons will be expecting the delivery within the next two hours." I said, walking out the door.

We then went to the bath place and picked out a sunken tub for Alex and Emmett's cottage. I also found towels for all 4 bathrooms. At the electronics store, I bought a flat screen TV for the guest room, and laptops for the girls. 'They were on sale, and they need them for school so why not?' I thought.

We headed home in time to put the finishing touches on the rooms before Emily and Sam came over.

Chapter 64  
Emily's POV

Today was the day. We go back to Carlisle for a baby checkup, and then stay. Sam is hesitant about taking their offer, but I informed him that I was doing whatever I needed to keep these babies safe. Even if it means moving into a house full of vampires.

Clarie had moved all of her stuff last night since she had school today. I didn't have much to move. I dont have many clothes that will still fit. I guess I'm going to have to go shopping.

"Sam, are you ready?" I called.

"Yes. Let me check the house one more time. I want to make sure we didn't leave anything on or plugged in." Sam replied.

He finished his walk through and helped me to the car. "Just think, Sam, the next time we see our house, we will have our babies in the backseat." I said amazed.

We soon pulled up in front of the Cullen's, our home away from home for the next couple of months.

"Carlisle was called away to the hospital, but he should be home soon. Let me show you your room, and you can get settled while you wait." Esme greeted us at the door.

"Claire helped me decorate, but if you don't like it, we can change it. You have a bathroom here to the side, and a dressing room here. We put you a tv in here for later, but feel free to join the rest of the family in the living room at any time." Esme continued, as she showed us our room. It was gorgeous! The bed looked so soft but still sturdy.

"Thank you so much," I replied, trying not to cry.

"You're so welcome, love. I'll leave you to settle in and relax." Esme answered, slipping out of the room.

"Well, what do you want to do while we wait?" Sam asked softly.

"I think I just want to try out the bed." I answered.

"Fine with me. But I am looking forward to those words having a different meaning again." Sam whispered as we laid down.

"I love you." I whispered back as I drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, I awoke to find Sam's side of the bed empty. I stretched and looked around. I heard his voice coming from down the hall, laughing with Jake about something.

I slowly scooted off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After I freshened myself, I made my way out to the living room.

"How are my nieces and nephew doing?" asked Claire.

"Rambunctious." I replied with a smile. "They already have their days and nights mixed up, I think."

"Carlisle said he was ready for us, as soon as you are." Sam reminded me.

"Ok. Lets do this, and then Claire and I need to go shopping. I need some clothes." I said.

We went and had another sonogram, just to make sure the babies were still in the right spot. Carlisle printed off a copy of the babies' picture for us to have. Sam took one copy, and I kept the other. I decided that I would send the 3rd one to my sister.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Would it be okay if Claire and I go shopping? I know I can't drive but I need some things..."

"Hmm. Why don't you take Esme with you also? I think you would feel more comfortable with another adult. Nessie will want to go too, I bet." Carlisle suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

We walked back out to the living room and Sam started showing off the babies' picture.

"Esme, would you be able to go shopping with me and the girls this afternoon? I need some clothes." I asked.

"Sure. The girls were wanting to go shopping anyway. They said something about a double date tonight to the fair." Esme replied. We loaded up and headed to the mall.

"Nessie and Claire, you have your phones correct?" Esme asked.

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"Ok. If I call you and say we are ready to leave, you must meet us at the car within 5 minutes. Understand?" Esme asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Claire answered.

They went one direction and Esme and I another. We found a store for maternity clothes that helped you select stuff. I found a lot of items that I think I can wear to the end. If I don't get too huge.

"You need at least one dress. We still have Kenzie and Brady's wedding next weekend." Esme reminded me.

"Ok. I think I have found enough tops, and a couple skirts. If I can find a dress, or two, and a few more skirts, I will be done." I agreed.

"If you start getting tired, we need to leave." Esme reminded me.

I soon found two dresses and a couple of skirts that were elastic and drawstring.

As I checked out, Esme called the girls. "We are finished and heading for the car." She informed them.

"They are checking out also. They found matching outfits for tonight, so they are happy." Esme filled me in.

We walked to the car and loaded up. "I am so thankful for expectant mother parking spots." I commented as we left the parking lot.

We were soon home. The girls went to get ready, and I went to take another nap. It seems like that all I do is sleep.

Chapter 65 (again!)  
Nessie's POV

Claire, Quil, Jake and I are headed to the fair. We arrived and headed for the rides.

"Oh look! A tunnel of love!" Claire pointed out.

We headed over and took a ride. Jake and I kissed the whole way through the tunnel...but we weren't the only ones making out.

Then we rode the ferris wheel, and the carny told us to come back later for the couple's midnight ride.

We rode all the rides at least once, but decided the tunnel of love and the ferris wheel were the best.

We found a fortune teller's booth and decided to give it a try.

"I see two young couples before me on their way to marriage. But there will be some bumps in the road. Someone evil from your past will return to try to change your family. Before the trial is over, a life will be lost, and three lives found. However, no one will mourn the life lost. All will celebrate the found lives. True love runs deep. Evil may try, but will not separate young love." The fortune teller then got up and left the room.

"Creepy," Quil joked.

"Lets go find something else. Oh look a kissing booth." I pointed.

We walked over hand in hand to the booth. They were looking for volunteers to compete in a kissing competition. "Jake? Lets do this!" I suggested.

"I'm game if they are." Jake replied.

"You're on. And we will win." Quil agreed.

We sat down on separate love seats and waited for the announcer to tell us to start.

"Start Kissing!" The announcer called.

Jake slowly kissed me, then deepened the kiss. I took his mouth with mine and deepened it even more. I slowly slid my tongue in his mouth and then took possession of his mouth. I slowly slid my tongue in and out, then sped up. I played with his tongue, playing chase around Jake's mouth. Jake leaned me back against the arm of the couch and deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers up and into his hair and started playing with his scalp. Dragging my nails across his scalp in tiny circles, which I knew drove him mad. Jake pulled back a little and kissed me down my neck, dropping tiny kisses all the way to the base of my throat. I grew impatient and wanted to taste him again, so I pulled his mouth back up to mine. Jake ran his fingers up in my hair and tilted my head back to give him greater access to my mouth. I eagerly moved however he wanted me to. Jake deepened the kiss deeper than we had ever kissed before. I never want this kiss to end, I thought, parting my lips to allow him entrance.

"WOW! Those were some hot kisses. I mean they were hot, Hot, HOT! Couples, you may stop kissing now. Couples... COUPLES STOP!" The announcer had to yell to get our attention. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying these were the two hottest kisses I have ever seen. I thought I was going to have to call the fire department over to put them out! I don't know how anyone could decide between these two smoking couples, but apparently you were able too!"

As he went on and on, Jake slowly sat up pulling me with him. When we were almost sitting up, he pulled me up on his lap. "Love, can you sit still here on my lap for a moment?" He whispered. I blushed. I could tell why he needed me to sit still for him.

I glanced over at Quil and Claire. They were sitting in the same position. Claire saw me and blushed bright red. I just winked at her.

"Ok. The votes are in and counted. The first place couple, winning a gift certificate for Amor`e, is...drum roll please...Jake and Renesmee! Congratuations. That was definatly the hottest kiss I've ever seen. And to our second place winners, since you only lost by 3 votes, and your kiss was also by far, the hottest ever to take place in this competition, you receive a gift certificate to El Amor. Congratuations, Quil and Claire!"  
The announcer called out.

"I want to give my thanks to everyone who voted, and a huge thank you to our couples! With your help, we raised more money on your kisses, than we have ever made in the history of the kissing booth!"

I looked up at Jake and blushed. He whispered, "I sort of forgot we had an audience." "Me too" I answered honestly.

I stood and pulled Jake up to me for a quick kiss. "I've worked up an appetite. What about you?" I asked.

"Sure. Quil? Claire? Are you ready to find some food?" Jake asked.

"Thats not exactly what I want right now, but since I can't have that, food will do." Quil answered, making Claire blush.

We went and ordered food, laughing as the food carny asked twice if we were sure on the amount of food. We ate and then went back on the rides. It was almost time for the couple's ride on the Ferris wheel, so we hurried over to get in line.

"I heard you two were the hit of the kissing booth." The carny commented.

Claire and I blushed, but Quil and Jake high-fived each other. "Yep! That was us."

"For that achievement, you two couples will get the best seats in the house for the fireworks tonight. The Ferris wheel will go around until the fireworks are about to begin. Then I will stop it with you at the top." The carny explained.

I will say this, and only this about that ride. There is nothing better than having a bird's eye view of fireworks, while cuddled into your wolf's arms.

After the fireworks were over, we made our way down the fairway, playing games. At the ring the bell game, Jake and Quil both won stuffed wolves.

"Hmm, I think I will name mine JJ." I kissed my stuffed wolf, and then my real one.

"Then mine is Wolfie." Claire decided.

We decided that we needed to win the girls a dressed teddy bear, so the guys went to work. After they won 3 bears, we decided we needed stuffed animals for the triplet's nursery.

When we were loaded down with all the animals we could carry, we headed home.

We unloaded and delivered the animals to their rightful owners. Jake and Quil were about to head home, when Claire and I decided to ask them to stay.

"Stay the night please?" I asked Jake.

"Love, I want to so much. But I dont know if that is such a good idea tonight or not..." Jake replied.

"Please?" I whispered in his ear.

He growled under his breath. "I will if Quil will."

"Okay. Its settled!" Claire decided. "Quil just finished saying that he would, if you did."

As Claire and I headed to our dressing room to change, I looked over my shoulder. "Jake, yours and Quil's closet is to your left. Alice has stocked it also."

Claire and I dug in our drawers to find the nighties we bought on a whim this morning. Claire's was a sheer black that came to her knees with rows of white flowers embroidered around it, with matching panties. Mine was a cream color with black embroidery and just barely brushed my hips. It was opaque just enough to see a hint of the matching panties as I walked. We quickly changed and walked back into the rooms, to be greeted with wolf whistles.

I kissed Jake deeply, then kissed JJ and crawled into bed. Hopefully Dad wasn't listening tonight, or he would not be happy. I drifted to sleep in my wolf's arms, dreaming of a time to come when we would be doing more than kissing and sleeping on nights like these. I wanted to sometime pick up where we left off from that kiss today...

Chapter 66  
Sam's POV

Emily woke up hungry, so I came out of the room to find her a snack.

"Did Quil and Jake already leave?" I asked.

"I think they are already in bed. They headed up anyways." Carlisle answered.

"Oh, okay...What! Headed up where?" I whirled around.

"Upstairs with the girls. Since they got in so late, they decided to just spend the night." Carlisle said matter-of-fact-ly.

"WHAT! You are okay with them sleeping together under your roof!" I went off on him.

"Sam. Calm down. First of all, Nessie and Claire share a room, remember? Nothing is going to happen, other than sleeping, when their best friends are just a few feet away, in the same room. Secondly, I would rather have them sleeping, and just sleeping, under my roof, than be somewhere else. If the guys weren't welcome here, they would find a way to be together. If they were somewhere more private, things would most likely happen." Carlisle explained.

Edward walked in just then with several pillows under his arm. "Edward. Do you know that Jake is sleeping with Nessie upstairs right now?" I asked.

He looked at Carlisle and rolled his eyes. "I read minds remember? They are all peacefully asleep. If anything was going to happen, I would hear them. I'd rather them be here where I can check on them, than on the reservation, where Jake and Quil both have houses to themselves, wouldn't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I see your point. I just lost it when I thought..."

"I know. Just go back to your room and relax. I'm heading back to the cottage. Bella is waiting on me. We needed some new pillows. Ours were...um, a bit flat." Edward commented as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Carlisle, for explaining and everything. I understand your reasoning. I just want to keep thinking of Claire as my little girl. I mean, I have been the main father figure in her life for years now. Emily and I basically raised her. I guess I'm going to have to start letting go sometime."  
I said as I took a deep breath and walked back to the room.

"Good. You're back. What did you find me to eat?" Emily said.

"Oops. I forgot you wanted a snack." I said, climbing into bed beside her. "I got distracted."

Chapter 67  
Alex's POV

Antiqua is so beautiful. And we have this island all to ourselves. I thought as I woke up and stretched. This was our 4th day on the island, and I think we have enjoyed about half of it.

"Are you hungry, love?" Emmett asked, coming into the room and laying beside me.

"Umm...not for food right now." I answered, pulling him to me. I kissed him urgently and reached for the buttons on his shirt. The stupid thing was in my way. I wanted to feel my husband. Emmett lifted himself up so I could get the shirt off his shoulders, then lowered himself back down. We kissed around for a bit, teasing and tasting each other. Then I reached for the button on his jeans and flicked it open, reaching for the zipper.

"In a hurry, love?" Emmett teased, standing up and kicking off his pants. I just pulled him back down to me instead of answering him. I rolled over on top of him and took control, showing him what I wanted. I took my time and kissed and teased him all over, down his chest and rock hard abs, drifting closer and closer to his manhood. Emmett pulled me back up to his lips, and took control. "Who's in a hurry now?" I teased breathlessly.

After we both reached the peak of our passion, we collapsed on the bed still entwined together. Emmett whispered that he was going to go take a shower while I found some food. I had other plans for my husband though, and showed him.

About an hour later, Emmett pulled away and walked to the shower. I waited until I heard the water running, and slipped in to join him.

As we were enjoying ourselves again, I whispered in his ear. "I never dreamed it would be like this...and this umm...frequent." I said blushing.

"Oh love. Now you know why my siblings disappear so often. I thought I had experienced this before, but it was nothing like this with her. I didn't think this was possible, either." Emmett reassured me.

We finished our shower and got dressed. I scrounged up some breakfast, having worked up quite an appetite. "Eggs?" Emmett asked. "You normally don't like eggs for breakfast."

"I know, but for some reason, they just looked good this morning." I replied, eating my scrambled eggs.

Emmett sat and watched me eat. When I finished, he held his hand out to me. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find me some breakfast now. Will you hunt with me?" Emmett asked.

"I guess. You will have to show me what to do." I replied.

We headed off into the rain forest to find some food. Soon we came across the scent of some wild goats. "Do you smell them?" Emmett asked.

"A Little." I replied honestly. "Ok. Now focus on that smell and follow it." Emmett directed. We moved silently towards the herd. "Now find one and go towards it. Focus on the neck area." Emmett slipped towards the herd and captured a goat, feeding from it.

"Ok. Now its your turn." Emmett slipped back over to me. I focused in on a goat and captured it and bent my head towards its throat. It just seemed to come naturally as I bit and fed off the goat. I finished and dropped it, standing up. Emmett was just looking at me. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No. You did it perfectly. I can't believe this is your first. Bella was a mess after her first feeding. Lets go again." Emmett replied.

We focused in and headed for another goat. As I got closer, I pulled back and pointed Emmett towards another goat. He just looked at me, but followed me. After we fed, he asked me why I shifted goats. "It was a mama goat. She was still feeding her young." I explained. "How...?" Emmett replied. "I don't know. Somehow I just knew." I shrugged.

Emmett took me in his arms and kissed me. "I love how sensitive you are. Most people wouldn't have cared about things like that. Especially newborns." I just deepened this kiss, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was physically full now, but was experiencing a different kind of hunger right now...

Emmett looked at me, and I nodded. He gently laid me down on the soft grass of the meadow, never breaking our kiss. I reached down and undid his button and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his hips. Emmett reached for the straps of my dress and gently slid them down my shoulders, and down my body. I raised my hips so he could finish removing my dress.

Once we were both without clothes, Emmett broke his kiss, and dropped soft kisses down my body, reaching the center of my passion. "Trust me" He whispered, as he kissed me there. I blushed as deep as possible. I felt the blush to my core. I reached down and pulled his mouth back up to mine and kissed him deeply, tasting my love on his lips. I raised my hips to meet his and continued our love dance...

Chapter 68  
Jessie's POV

"It was so nice of the Cullens to give us this trip," I commented, laying in Collin's arms. "I never dreamed we could go to the Bahamas, much less have our own private island..."

"Hmm, I like it. If we had other people around we couldn't do this." He replied, kissing me deeply, and rolling over so I was lying on top of him. "Again?" I teased.

"Forever" Collin replied, taking my hips in his hands to show me what he wanted me to do. I pulled back. "I'm in charge now." I informed him, sliding back. I sat and looked at my wonderful husband. My wolf. I leaned over and kissed him, then trailed kisses down his neck, and chest, alternating tiny biting kisses, and deep kisses. I kissed down to his waist, then looked up at him. He was breathing heavy already. "I wonder what would happen if I..." I wondered aloud, then finished my trails of kisses. He arched beneath me and hissed. "Oopsie..." I laughed. "Now..." Collin panted. I left him take control and again, then soon collapsed, my head on his heart.

After we rested for a minute, I hopped up and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I want to go swimming." I stood there with my hands on my hips and looked at him. Once he sat up, I went to find a new bathing suit. Alice was right to pack so many. Most don't make it back to the room all together...

I lead Collin to this natural pool we found yesterday at the base of a waterfall. It was surrounded by trees. When we got to the poolside, I slipped my dress off over my head and hopped into the pool. I looked back at Collin and his mouth was hanging open. "What? I decided I always wanted to be able to say I went skinny dipping..." I replied, giggling. Collin slipped his trunks off and joined me. We swam for awhile, and then tried something new in the water...

Chapter 69  
Diana's POV

Curacao is so beautiful, I thought, laying in my wolf's arms. Embry was still asleep next to me, so I decided to slip out and fix some breakfast. I slipped my chemise back on and headed to the kitchen.

Soon I had pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs cooked and ready. I loaded it up on a tray and tiptoed back to the room. I placed the tray on the nightstand, and slipped back into bed. I gently kissed Embry in his sleep. He automatically kissed me back and deepened the kiss. After a moment of heavy kissing, Embry's eyes popped open. "I like this wake up call." He teased. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Absolutely.." He growled pulling me to him. I wiggled away. "That's not what I meant, silly wolf. I made breakfast for us." I leaned over and grabbed the tray piled with food. I fed him a bite of pancakes, and we started feeding each other, kissing between bites. Soon the food was gone. Embry gently sat the tray on the floor and pulled me to him. "Now for dessert." He said.

I saw a spot of syrup on his chest and impulsively licked it off. "Hmm, you taste good." I growled, continuing to taste his chest. Embry let out a deep chuckle. "Thats fine love. but if you get to taste me, I get to taste you in return..." He just laid there and let me explore. I kissed and tasted him all over, saving the best for last. Embry suddenly flipped me over and growled "my turn." "But I barely got a taste..." I pouted.

"Believe me...the taste you got was wonderful to me too. But I'm not ready to be done with this just yet." Embry explained as he took his time exploring my body. He flicked his tongue across my chest and I arched. "paybacks are sweet, darling." Embry whispered as he slid further down. "My turn to taste you."

"Hmm, you're perfect and ready, aren't you darling?" Embry teased, giving attention to the most intimate part of my body. In response, I just pulled him up to meet me face to face, and arched up to meet him. I took him to me and instantly felt like I was soaring. We flew together, and then collapsed on the bed. "Wonderful as always, my wife." Embry whispered.

We laid in bed entwined for awhile, talking. I could feel Embry reacting again. "Already?" I teased. "Always," admitted Embry. We gently made love again, a bit more slowly this time. After we collapsed, I slipped out of bed. "Where are you going?" asked Embry. "I need a shower, then we can go down to our beach." I answered. He had a glint in his eyes and began to speak. "No" I cut him off, giggling. "I don't need help."

I quickly showered and slipped into a string bikini and tube top dress. "Thanks Alice" I thought as I adjusted my dress.

When I walked back into our room, Embry had on a pair of swim trunks and was waiting. "Ready?" I asked.

"Sure, just got to grab that blanket by the door, and we are set." Embry answered.

I grabbed the blanket and a beach towel for me (Embry is so lucky. As soon as he climbs out of the water, he is dry.)

We walked down the path to our private beach. We played in the water, swimming around for awhile, and then ended up making love again in the water...and again on the beach.

After we went for a quick dip to rinse off the sand, we headed back to the house. Halfway up, we decided to go to the hut instead. There was a little open indian hut set up. It was open on the sides, with a thatch roof. Hanging inside was a hammock. There were a couple chairs set around too.

"Lets rest a bit." Embry suggested, as we detoured to the hut. He gently sat in the hammock and motioned for me to cover over. "Just a minute. Let me get a bit more comfortable." I replied.

I still had the towel around me so I secretly undid my bikini and slipped it out from under my dress, letting the bottoms drop as the towel did. I picked up the blanket and carried it over with me.

I slipped into his arms and laid with my head on his chest. We didn't need it, but Embry pulled the blanket up over us. We laid there swinging back and forth for awhile, then I slid up and kissed him. Embry tightened his hold on me and kissed me back. We kissed deeply and urgently for awhile and then i whispered a suggestion in his ear. He just looked at me and grinned. I reached down and slipped his shorts down as far as I could. Embry kicked them the rest of the way off. The blanket had dropped to the ground, but I didn't care. I lifted up and let Embry pull my dress up over my head. As it came off, I heard him gasp, then laugh. "My little seductress" He whispered as he lowered me back down and reached for the blanket. He gently covered us up and took me back in his arms. "Maybe we won't fall out." He whispered as our bodies met.

When we peaked and melted together, I snuggled deeper into his chest and whispered, as I drifted to sleep. "I never knew it was possible to make love in a hammock." The last thing I heard was my wolf laughing.

Chapter 70  
Quil's POV

Claire should be here any minute now. I still can't believe that she agreed to marry me. She could do so much better, but she chose me.

I heard a car pull up. She's here.

I met her at the door with a kiss. "Hmm, I like being welcomed like that. What do you have planned for us tonight?" Claire replied.

"I was thinking we would do dinner and a movie." I answered.

"Okay, I guess." Claire replied with a frown. "On the beach." I continued.

"OH! Really?" Claire perked up. "Thats so romantic!"

"Everything is ready if you are." I asked.

"Sure, lets go." Claire grabbed my hand and we took off for the beach. It was so bright and sunny, we just walked.

We reached the beach and settled down on our blanket. I opened the basket and pulled out supper. "Salsa, quesadillas, and strawberry sopillas for dessert." I said as I laid it out. "With strawberry lemonade."

We fed each other quesadillas and enjoyed the spiciness. "Alice wants us to set a date." Claire brought up.

"Hmm...Tomorrow works for me." I said. Claire sighed. "Me too, but I dont think the family would go for it. Plus I would kinda like to wait until the babies are born, so Emily can be a bigger part of it. Right now, I wouldn't know if she would even be able to make it to the wedding." Claire explained.

"Well, the babies are due in November, right?" I asked. "The end of October, first of November." Claire replied.

"How about Christmas, then? The babies will be big enough to be out and Emily will be back on her feet." I suggested.

"Quil! Thats perfect! How about Christmas Eve Eve? That way everyone can still have their own Christmas traditions, and we can start our own as a married couple." Claire replied, kissing me.

"Hmm, I would have suggested it earlier, if I knew this would be my reward." I mumbled, shifting her into my lap for a better kiss. We kissed deeply and longingly. Claire ran her hands up my shirt and played around with the hair on my chest. I leaned back, laying down on the blanket, bringing Claire down with me. I ran my hands up in her hair, pulling her down to get better access to her mouth. Claire shifted against me, driving me wild. "Claire-bear, dont. please..." I groaned.

Claire blushed as she suddenly noticed the reaction she was causing. I sat up and sat her off my lap.

"I think its time for a movie." I said reaching towards the basket. But all of a sudden we heard a loud clap of thunder, and the sky opened up.

"Quick! Grab the stuff and put it in the basket." I directed, hurrying to pack up. Claire grabbed the basket and we tried to hurry up the beach. Claire kept slipping on the wet sand, so I swung her up into my arms and started to run for the house.

When we reached the house, I nudged the door open and carried Claire across the threshold. "I like this treatment..." Claire whispered, slidding down my body as I put her down.

"I can't wait until I carry you across as my bride." I admitted.

Claire was soaked to the bone and shivering. "Go in the bathroom and take a hot shower, Claire. You're freezing." I pushed her towards the bathroom and went to find her some clothes to put on. I finally found an old tshirt of mine that wouldn't just fall off of her. It would have to work. None of my pants would even begin to fit.

I slipped into the bathroom. "Claire? I found a shirt for you to put on." I called.

She was just standing under the hot water, fully dressed and still shaking. "I'm so cold." She looked at me and stated.

"Oh, sweetheart." I sighed, my heart breaking at the sound of her voice. I stripped down to my boxers, and climbed into the shower with her. I cranked the water up and held her in my arms. "Lets get you warm." I whispered.

She laid her head back against my shoulder and closed her eyes. "No sweetie. Wake up. You can't go to sleep on me now." I shook her. I turned her around and put her directly under the water. I pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it in the floor. Maybe if the water actually touched skin, she would warm up. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Quil..." She whispered. "Love me..." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hmm, I love you so much." I replied.

She pouted. "No. I mean make love to me." She said.

"OH, Claire... I want to so badly. You can see what you do to me. I want you. I NEED you. But not right now. Right now we need to get you warmed up and dressed. We still have a movie to watch before Sam comes looking for you." I replied, giving her a quick kiss and hurrying out of the shower, before I lost control and gave in.

I made some hot chocolate and had it ready by the couch when Claire came out in my tshirt. That shirt had never looked better. It just barely hit mid thigh on her.

I had the movie ready to go and motioned Claire over to the couch. She settled against me and I pulled the blanket up over us. "Warm now?" I asked with a kiss.

"Toasty." She replied, as we settled in to watch the movie. Towards the end of the movie, we got distracted by each other. We started kissing, and then exploring each other.

I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye and groaned. "I need to get you home before Sam comes after you." I whispered.

"Nope. I told Sam not to wait up. I said that it would be late since we had to talk about the wedding. I told him I would be staying here at our house on the res tonight." Claire whispered, pulling me back to her.

Claire tugged on my shirt, trying to pull it off. I sat her back and pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. I pulled her back to me and continued where we had left off. We almost rolled off the couch once in our eagerness to explore each other. Claire slid off of me and stood up. She reached her hand out to me with a question in her eyes. I knew I shouldn't go, but I remembered the look on her face when I left her in the shower, and couldn't bear to see that heartbroken look again. I stood up and took her hand, and let her lead me to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pausing in front of the bed.

"Totally. I have wanted this since I was old enough to know about this connection. I am already yours, body and soul. Why shouldn't we love each other this way?" Claire whispered, looking straight into my eyes. I slowly laid her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"I'll try to go slow and be gentle, since this is your first time. If I hurt you, or you want to stop, just say so." I whispered, taking her back in my arms. I slowly kissed her, and she eagerly answered.

I rolled over and she sat on top of me, wiggling around. "Claire... love, not like that, or we won't get anywhere together tonight..." I stopped her with my hands on her hips. "Now...let me look at you." I whispered, pulling my shirt up over her head. I took a deep breath when I saw that she hadn't put anything on under the shirt.

I laid her beside me and raised up on my elbows, looking my fill of her. "You are so gorgeous." I whispered as I leaned over to kiss her. She reached down to undo my pants. "Be patient love. We aren't ready for that yet." I whispered, kissing her.

"No fair. You get to see all of me. Its my turn now." Claire whispered, reaching down to unfasten my pants. I raised up and slid them off, kicking them to the floor.

"Better?" I whispered. "Not quite. Boxers too." Claire demanded.

I laid back and let Claire look and explore now. She looked and explored every inch of me. I was breathing heavily now and so was she.

I rolled back over, putting Claire on her back. "Do you trust me?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. "Yes. 100%" Claire whispered.

I reached down and made sure she was ready. "this might hurt a bit, but just for a second." I whispered as I took her in my arms. She screamed a bit at first and I shuddered at the thought of hurting her and froze.

Claire reached up and brushed her hand down my face and kissed me. "Continue please. I'm ready now. Show me what to do." I rolled over with Claire in my arms, and took her hips in my hands. "Like this." I showed her how to move her hips. We moved in unison for awhile, and then found our release in each other. We melted in each others arms and laid there together in body and spirit for a minute. I wiped the traces of tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the pain." I whispered mournfully.

"Quil, I'm fine. It was wonderful. The pain was just for a second and then it just melted away. It was worth the moment of pain." She kissed me and snuggled into my arms. I couldn't believe that this perfect girl was mine. Even now, she loves me. I laid there for a minute and then slipped out of bed.  
"Quil?" Claire called sleepily. "Just a second love." I called from the bathroom. I laid out a new shirt and a washcloth, then slipped back into the bedroom.

I shook Claire awake. "Go freshen up, love. I laid out a washcloth for you."

Claire quietly slipped into the bathroom and was back a few minutes later. "Thanks." she whispered, snuggling back into my arms.

As we drifted to sleep in each other's arms, I could feel my heart bursting with love for Claire. The last thing that hit me as I drifted to sleep, was the thought that I had forgot to use protection, for Claire's sake, I should have remembered...

chapter 71

AA POV

It`s so boring around the house without being able to sock skate!

Maddi and Nikki and me are grounded! It`s all Cody`s fault! Don`t listen to what alice will tell you! Cody triend to kiss Maddi and we stoo up for her!

I looked aaround the house. My giant barbie, doll house, and barbie car were locked up in my sockskating room until i can show " resonable behavior".

" DADDDDYYYY!" i yelled.

Jasper looked up " what? no sockskating!"

i poutd. I had my own room...here are slick floors...

" i m going to my room to read!" i yelled.I didn`t see the look on his face.

Did they leave me socks? ah...yes

i put them on and ran across my bedroom flor. WEEEEEEEEE

i ran back. WEEEEE...

one more run... WEEEEE

_CRASH_ oopps...

I had crashed into the dresser. I looked at it. Not a scatch.

But then i relized my nose. I had bloodied it...again.

" AA! WHAT DID YOU..." alice ran in the room screaming." JASPER STAY DOWN STAIRS!"

she just looked at me for a second.

" mommy..."

she sighed " what happened?"

" i sock skated" i frowned

she sighed again. " aa... what do i have to do to keep you out of trouble?"

i looked at her, silent.

" c`mon let`s clean you up." she led me down the stairs.

I didn`t get in very much trouble. BUt That was mommy.. not jasper...or...ALEX!

Chapter 72

Today was our next to last day on our honeymoon. Tomorrow afternoon, we will be heading back to rainy Washington. I laid in bed in my husband's arms wishing this moment would never end.

"Are you hungry?" My wonderful husband asked.

"Yes, a bit. I'm craving an egg and jelly sandwich." I replied.

"A what?" he asked. "You heard me. scrambled eggs and strawberry jelly between two pieces of buttered toast." I replied.

"Ok. Give me a bit and I will be back with breakfast in bed for you." He kissed me gently then headed for the kitchen. I sat up in bed and suddenly felt light headed. I laid back down, thinking I had just sat up too quickly.

It didn't help. All of a sudden, I felt nauseous. I hurried out of bed and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time. I laid there for a minute and decided I felt a bit better. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and went and laid back down.

He soon came in with the food. "Have you ate?" I asked. "I ate already." He said with a grin.

I cautiously took a bite of my sandwich and it tasted fine. My stomach felt okay so I finished eating. I had finished my sandwich when I caught a sniff of the juice. It was super sweet smelling. I felt my stomach roll, so I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just in time to lose my sandwich.

"Love? Are you alright?" He whispered, sinking to the floor beside me and taking me in his arms.

"I guess I caught a bug or something. I got sick earlier, but then felt fine until I smelt the juice. Then I lost it again." I explained, sinking into his arms.

We sat like that on the bathroom floor for awhile, until I was sure my stomach was settled. He then carried me back to bed and laid me gently down. "Rest awhile, and maybe you will feel better later." He whispered, pulling me into his arms.

I drifted to sleep, hoping that I didn't spend the rest of our honeymoon throwing up.

I woke up a couple of hours later. I didn't feel light headed or nauseous, but I was going to take it easy. I laid there a bit, then slowly sat up in stages. I finally sat the rest of the way up and waited. Nope, no sudden sensation to vomit.

I slowly stood up, but still felt fine. I walked into the living room and sat down beside my love on the couch. "Feeling better?" He asked. "For now at least. Maybe the bug is gone, or it might have been something I ate last night." I replied.

We cuddled down in the couch and watched a movie, just to make sure my stomach would behave before we went somewhere farther away from a bathroom.

After the movie was over, we headed down to the beach for awhile. We laid in the sun for awhile, just enjoying the warmth of the sun. We walked down the beach a bit looking at the flowers. The wind shifted, blowing the scent of the flowers towards us instead of away.

"Uh oh! I think I'm going to be sick." I said, running towards the water. I dropped to my knees, and vomited.

He was by my side in an instant, holding my hair back out of my way. Once I was finished, I collapsed back against him. "It must be a bug. I haven't ate anything since breakfast, and thats already gone." I moaned.

He scooped me up in his arms, and headed back to the house. Once we reached the house, he laid me in bed and went to get me something to drink. He came back with a sprite.

"Maybe this will help settle your stomach." He whispered. I took it from him and held it up to drink from it. As soon as I smelled the sweet lemon lime flavor, I handed it back to him and rushed for the bathroom.

Again we were sitting together in the bathroom floor. I leaned back against his strong chest and sighed. "I'm sorry to be sick on our honeymoon. Its just my luck." I whispered.

"Don't be. There is nothing you could have done. You have no reason to apologize." He assured me, holding me tighter.

We laid there for a minute, then he asked. "Do you think it could be something other than a bug?" He asked hesitantly.

"Like what... I haven't ate anything recently. It can't be food poisoning. And its too soon to be..." I wondered.

"Well, we are not completely normal. It is possible that you are having early symptoms. I mean...there is a good chance that we created a life this week." He whispered back.

"In my bag, in the side zipper part. There is a home pregnancy test." I told him.

"What? Really?" He asked.

"Yes. We bought them as jokes, but made sure that we all packed them. We never dreamed one might get put to use." I explained.

He slipped out from underneath me and went to retrieve the test. We read the directions together, and then I did the test.

"Now to wait" I said, leaning back against him. He reached around and put his hands softly on my stomach.

"Do you have any intuition, any sense of whether or not we created a life?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I feel like it could be true, but I don't know for sure. I hope it is." I replied, tilting my head back and kissing him.

Just then the timer went off, telling us that our wait was over. Now to see what it says.

He reached up and picked up the test stick. "Two lines." He whispered. "Does that mean..."

I reached for the box to make sure. "See, two lines, right here it says... Two lines means a positive result."

"Positive." He whispered, looking at me. I nodded. "We're pregnant!" I said, then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I never dreamed that I would get pregnant on my honeymoon, but then again, I never dreamed of having a honeymoon like this." I replied.

He stood up and pulled me up to him. We walked out of the bathoom towards the living room.

It sunk in on the way. He picked me up and swirled me around. "A BABY!" He shouted.

He suddenly stopped and put me down. "I didn't hurt you or the baby did I?" He asked, placing his hands on my stomach.

I giggled, and kissed him. "We are stronger than that. We don't break easily."

Chapter 73  
Emily's POV

After my last checkup with Carlisle, he suggested that I start making plans to be on bed rest. He hinted at putting me on bedrest right after the wedding Saturday.

"Emily?" Esme called.

I wonder what she wants. "Yes. I'm in here." I answered.

Esme walked into our room and asked me how I was feeling today. "Fine I guess. I was just thinking about all the things I have to get done before Carlisle puts me on total bed rest." I replied.

"I was thinking that I could help you with part of your to do list. The girls want to throw you a baby shower. I thought we could go look and register you for baby stuff today. We can at least get it started, and then you can finish online." Esme suggested.

"Sure. Thank you! I was trying to think of a way to talk Sam into taking me shopping." I impulsively hugged Esme.

We headed to the mall and chose a store. "Ok. I have a suggestion list I found online. Somethings can be used for all three, but most things you will need one per baby. Lets start with cribs." Esme directed.  
and a stroller.  
We found cribs, then highchairs, bouncers, swings, and couldn't help but look at the clothes. "I never dreamed that we would need this much stuff." I said amazed at the list and the few items we had checked off.

Esme stopped to look at bassinets and playpens. "If we have cribs, we don't need bassinets, right?" I asked.

"No, you need both. It is recommended that for the first month or so, they sleep in a bassinet. And the playpen is for the living room, and is a portable crib." Esme explained, consulting her list. We finally agreed on asking for a co sleeper that would be big enough for all 3 babies, instead of 3 separate bassinets.

Next was car seats and strollers. After I looked around at the strollers, and looked at the only triplet stroller they had, I walked away from them. "We don't need a stroller." I said, walking on.

Just when I thought I had registered for everything they could possibly need, Esme thinks of something else.

"You need bottles." Esme remembered. "No, I'm not using formula." I argued.

"No. You will still need bottles, and a pump system..." Esme decided, looking them over. I refused to register for a milk pump, so she insisted on buying it for me.

"I think it is time for me to head home now." I suggested. I was starting to get tired.

"Okay, sure. Let me return the scanner and get your infomation, and we can continue this later." Esme assured me as we walked towards the exit.

Esme offered to bring the car to the door for me, but I refused. We weren't that far away.

I fell asleep on the way home, and woke up slightly to protest when Sam picked me up out of the car. He ignored me and carried me to bed.

I fell back asleep instantly.

Chapter 74

Jake's POV

(A few days ago..)

I was sitting at the Cullen's home with Nessie and all the rest when Jessie and Collin came in. I'd waited to talk to Jessie, I was hoping she'd have an idea of something I could do special for my special girl.  
"Hey dear, I've gotta go do something right quick okay? I'll be right back."I told Nessie, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"Okay, hurry back."Nessie tells me as I walk off. I walk over to Jessie and clear my throat.  
"Yes Jake?" Jessie asks, turning her head to me.  
"Hey, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" I ask Jessie.  
"Sure. If this is something you want to keep from Nessie, you might wanna say something to Edward first..."Jessie suggets, tilting her head Edward's way.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there."I say and then walk over to Edward.  
"Hey, I'm planning a suprise for Nessie, so uhm, if you wanna listen in that's fine, just keep it from her okay?" I ask Edward.  
"You got it. As long as it's nothing dangerous for my little girl."Edward says.  
"I've never hurt Nessie and I'm not about to start now." I tell him and then turn to walk outside to meet Jessie.

"Alright Jake, what is it? Jessie asks as soon as I step outside. She never was one to skirt around an issue.  
"Well, I wanted to plan something special for Nessie, and I'm all out of ideas. Thought you might be able to help." I tell her, kicking dirt.  
"Well, are you wanting something outside or inside? What time of day? You've gotta give me something to go off of here Jake." Jessie says, crossing her arms infront of her chest.  
"I'd like to do something outside I think. And time of day doesn't matter, that hinges more on what we do I would think." I tell her.  
"Well, I'd be more than willing to let you two ride double on my Bay horse. I've got him penned up about 20 minutes from here. I'll saddle him up and everything. All you'd have to do is show up." Jessie says, smiling.  
"Wow, you'd acctually do that for me?" I ask her, showing my lop-sided grin at her.  
"I'd be more than happy to. I'll even set you guys out a picnic. Just be sure to give him a rest when you sit on the blanket to eat. And to set the theme, go get yourself some jeans, a button up shirt and some boots. I'll go shopping for Nessie and wrap it up." Jessie says.  
"Wow Jess, thanks...this is really great of you. When should we be there?" I ask.  
"How about day after tomorrow? I'll clean him up tomorrow and it'll give me time to go shopping for Nessie." Jessie says.  
"Sounds great. Thanks again Jess. I'll call before we come out there." I tell her.  
"Alright. See you then." Jessie says and gives me a hug.

-Nessie POV!-  
A couple days later...

I woke up this morning with a package sitting outside my bedroom door. A simple note that said "Open me" sat on top of it. So I drug it into my room and began to unwrap it. I pulled out the most adorable shrug, shirt, and jeans. I don't know what this is all about. When I remove the last article of clothing, another note was at the bottom of the box. I flipped it open and it says "Don't ask questions, put these clothes on, walk to the living room, the rest are waiting there." And it was in a girl's handwriting. Odd. But, I'm feeling curious, so why not? I get dressed quickly and head to the living room. There waiting on me was a pair of boots and a cowgirl's hat. Okay, now this is getting strange. But I decide that it can't be anything bad, so I finish getting dressed. As I put the hat down on my head, my phone rings...and it's my Jakey!  
"Hey honey!" I almost squeal into the phone.  
"Well hello to you too. Are you dressed? Cuz I"m coming to get you right now." Jake tells me..so this was his idea!  
"Yes, I'm ready..I'll wait for you outside." I tell him...grinning to myself.  
"Alright, I'll be there in just a couple you dear." He says then hangs up.  
When he gets here, I climb in the vehicle with him. We drive for maybe 20 minutes.  
"Jakey, honey, where are we going?"I ask him, looking confused.  
"You'll see." He says, and then gives me his lop sided grin.  
I couldn't help but grin when I saw the horse standing outside. Now I understood. Jakey was taking me horse back riding. How sweet is he? We pull up and get out..and there stands Jessie.

"Welcome you two! By now Nessie, I'm guessing you've figured it out. So let me introduce you guys to the horse you'll be riding." Jessie says, and unlocks the gate to let us through. The closer we walk to this horse, the bigger he seems to get.

"Alright guys, this is A Della Rose Man. But we call him Stick. This is my baby, and he'll be your ride for today. He's very gentle, you can go ahead and pet him if you want. I've already got him saddled up and ready for you." Jessie says, grabbing Stick's reins. I reach out to pet this gentle giant, still amazed at how pretty he is.

"I'm going to tell you a little bit about him, and then you guys can go on your ride. Like I said, we call him Stick, that's what he will answer to. He is very well trained, has even been to school for this kind of thing. He's 8 years old, so really he's still just a kid. He is 17 and a half hands high if you're wondering just how tall he is. He is what they call a Bay horse, you can see he's a dark brown color, has black around his hooves, his tail and mane are black too. Basic commands: Whoa means stop, and you lean back slightly. To make him go, you kick his ribs, not hard, just kind of nudge. To make him turn left you pull the left rein and kick with your right heel. To turn right, you pull the right rein and kick with your left heel. Who wants to do the steering?" Jessie asks.  
"I think I'll take the steering, if that's okay.."Jake says.  
"That's fine. Why don't I show you what I mean? I'll walk him just around the arena here."Jessie says, and gets up on Stick. After about 5 minutes, Jake thinks he has it.  
"Alright then. Be careful with my baby, he'll take good care of you. Nessie, go ahead and get up there sweetie so Jake can sit behind you." Jessie instructs and I walk over to the big horse. Jessie helps me up there...and boy is it a long way back down! Jake gets up behind me with ease.  
"If you need me at all, I have another horse here, and I can get to you fairly quickly. Stay on the trail, you'll come to a clearing. You'll need to let Stick get a drink and rest a minute." Jessie tells us and off we go.

We ride through some of the prettiest country I've seen. I didn't even know this trail was here. Stick is so gentle, and I"m having a wonderful time. We come to the clearing and I notice a blanket sprawled out on the ground and a basket. We stop and eat, let Stick drink and back toward the stable we go.

"Well, how was it?"Jessie greets us when we arrive back.  
"Oh my gosh! Can I do it again?" I ask, still grinning, even if I am a little sore.  
"Anytime. I'd like to introduce you to my other horse, Buckwheat." Jessie says, and then goes to the barn and leads out a beautiful Paint horse...he was like the color of a penny and white. Wow..he's so pretty.  
"You can ride either one of these horses, anytime you get ready Nessie, just let me know." Jessie tells me as I walk over to Buckwheat to pet him.  
Dusk had begun to fall and Jake said we needed to get home...so I left, tired and happy. I fell asleep on the way home. Jake carried me inside and that's the last thing I remember...what a wonderful day...

Chapter 75  
Alex's POV

We got home late last night from our honeymoon, just in time to find out that this afternoon we are having a baby shower for Emily, then a wedding shower for Kenzie.

Time to do some shopping. Carlisle informed Emily that she had to choose, shopping or baby shower, but that she could not do both. Of course, she chose the shower.

Jessie, Diana, Kenzie and I took my car. Alice and Bella took Alice's car. Nessie and Claire have a half day of school, so they are going to meet up with us at lunch. Leah chose to stay with Emily.

We decided to buy the wedding presents first, before the girls got here. We enjoyed making Kenzie try on the most revealing daring items we could find. Paybacks are sweet.

We bought Kenzie's presents and shopped a bit looking at baby stuff before we met the girls.

We decided that the girls could buy clothes. Bella and Edward would get the cribs and bedding. Esme and Carlisle bought the stroller already. Jessie, Diana, Kenzie, and I were buying the cradle swings, the highchairs, car seats, and the bouncers. Alice decided that the babies needed shoes. We also bought a cosleeper for Emily's convenience. And of course, plenty of bottles, diapers, and wipes. The little girls were supposed to chose something after school today.

We headed home and got ready for the parties. Emily cried at all the presents for the babies. Alice Anna, Nikki, and Maddi got in trouble at school, and were grounded so they had to miss the party.

Chapter 76  
Emmett's POV

Alex went shopping with the rest of um, so I decided to just watch tv. Brady joined me for some man time.

All of a sudden Brady's phone rings. "What now? Its the school calling me." Brady said, answering his phone.

"What? Of course, I will be right there. I will take care of it." Brady looked at me. "My lovely daughters are in the principal's office again." My phone started ringing and cut Brady off.

I looked at the caller id. "The school" I mouthed as I answered it. "Yes. This is Emmett Cullen. Yes. No. She didnt. Okay. Yes ma'am. I will come up there right now."

"Alice Anna is in trouble too." I informed Brady, rolling my eyes. "Those three girls are going to be a handful as teenagers!"

I followed Brady to the school. When we walked in, Mr. Heartstopper was there also. "Don't tell me..." I muttered.

"Yes. He is in trouble again too. Along with two other boys from their class." He explained.

The principal motioned for us to come in her office. "We have had another problem with the girls and kissing on the playground. This time they were the ones who were doing the kissing."

"Really?" Brady asked.

"Yes sir. The duty teacher caught them sitting on the boys' laps in the swings, kissing." She explained.

"Maddi, nikki? Is this right?" Brady asked. "Yes, Daddy. But they asked this time..." Nikki pipped up.

"Alice Anna...Spill." I ordered.

"Well...Cody asked Maddi to kiss him. Ryan asked me, and Troy asked Nikki. We said no, that we didnt kiss just anybody. I told them that we had to be boyfriend and girlfriend before we could kiss." Alice Anna explained.

"Continue." I replied.

"Well...Then they asked us to be their girlfriends. Once they were our boyfriends, we can kiss them right? Thats what Nessie and Claire do. Jake and Quil are their boyfriends and they kiss." Alice Anna asked.

I could just imagine what kind of kissing she had seen. I was going to get me some girls when we got home.

"AA, love, you don't kiss until you are older. At least high school." I explained.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Brown. I don't think you realize the type of kissing I am talking about. Madeline, Nicole, and Alice Anna were sitting in the boys' laps pratically making out with them on the playground. This is not acceptable behavior, especially not for 2nd graders!"

"Alice Anna Decorde Hale! What do you have to say for yourself? You know better than this." I roared.

"But, Unc E...Nessie does it...and so does Claire..." She pouted.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT NESSIE DOES. YOU ARE NOT NESSIE!" I roared.

"Thank you ma'am. This will be taken care of." Brady assured her.

"Madeline Natalie, Nicole Marie, Alice Anna. March. NOW!" Brady ordered. I think he knew I was about to lose it.

When Alice Anna and I got home, I marched her upstairs to her room. "No socks for you, no laptop, no pillows, no books, no nothing!" I cleaned anything that might be fun out of her room. All she had left was her bed, with just a sheet. No chairs, no clothes, no nothing.

"You're Mean. I hate you." Alice Anna informed me.

"Oh Well. You will hate me more when Alice and Alex get home. Oh, and no party tonight either." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Alice Anna looked around for something to throw at me but there wasn't anything. She threw herself down on the bed and started crying.

Everyone was getting back from shopping when I made it back downstairs.

"Alice, your daughter is upstairs, crying and saying she hates me." I informed her.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, running upstairs. "She madeout with a boy on the playground today." I informed her. Alex gave me a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

I saw Nessie and Claire coming in. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Claire Emmaline Euly! YOU HAVE BABYSITTING PRIVLIDGES THIS WEEKEND AND ALL NEXT WEEK. FOR ALL THREE GIRLS!" I yelled.

"Whats going on, Uncle Emmett?" Nessie asked.

"How did you know my full name?" wondered Claire.

"Brady and I were called to the school today. Maddi, Nikki, and Alice Anna decided to be boyfriend/girlfriend with these boys in the their class when the boys asked for a kiss." I informed them.

"Aww..." Nessie said.

"No aww. They were caught sitting on the boys' laps, making out with them on the playground. And they said they learned it from you two." I explained.

"Umm..." Nessie blushed.

"I dont care. I dont want to know. But you will watch the girls all weekend and until Brady and Kenzie get back from their honeymoon. No tv, no sock skating, no fun. And no shopping! Those matching outfits you helped them buy just helped them along." I informed them.

"Ok." Nessie and Claire answered.

"Oh and more importantly. As a punishment to you two, Jake and Quil will not be allowed in the house, while you are babysitting." I said as I walked away.

Chapter 77  
Kenzie's POV

I can't believe this day is actually here. In a couple of hours, I will be Mrs. Brady Brown. I can't believe he hasn't turned and ran away. Especially with the trouble that the girls have been lately!

Brady and Alice made the arrangements. Our wedding is at the hotel in Seattle in the ballroom. He even made sure the girls were a part of the ceremony. Today when we sign the marriage liscense, Brady will also sign the adoption papers.

Alice just stuck her head in and told me it was almost time. I picked up my flowers and walked to the next room where Jessie, Diana, Alice, Alex, and the girls were waiting. The bridesmaids were gorgeous in their turquoise dresses, even though some last minute altering had to be done. We had all gained a bit of weight since ordering the dresses.

Alice Anna went down the aisle first, scattering rose petals. Then Alice, Alex, Jessie, and Diana followed. Maddi and Nikki walked on either side of me, carrying bouquets to match mine.

We reached the front and the minister asked who gave this bride.

"We don't give Mommy away, we take Brady to be our Daddy." Nikki answered.

The minister smiled and said that would work.

He spoke about what marriage meant, and the responsibilities of marriage, then it was time for our vows.

Brady began "I, Brady, choose you, Kenzie, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes. I will always share my blanket with you when you are cold. I will try and share the remote…sometimes. I promise to be not just a faithful and patient husband but a faithful and patient father to these girls that have now officially become mine as they already were in my heart. I promise to be there for sock skating and fevers, boyfriends and driving lessons. I promise to be your shoulder to lean on and your companion on those late nights waiting on the girls. I promise to remember this day with love and presents. I will always love you and my daughters forever."

I replied, "I, Kenzie, choose you, Brady, to be my husband but more importantly a father to OUR children. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to change a tire and how to refill the screen wash when it runs out. I will comfort you when your team loses and celebrate with you when they win. I will hold your hand when the girls go on their first date and the first time they take out your car. I will lean on you when they are sick and cry with you as they grow up. I will love you always."

Then the minister turned to Maddi and Nikki. "And now, Maddi and Nikki, and do you promise to love and respect Brody? Do you promise to support their marriage and the new family you have become? Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being their children, and to encourage them and support them in your new life together?"

Nikki looked up at him with a confused look. "So...Does this mean Daddy is now our daddy?"

The minister smiled and said "Yes"

Then Maddi and Nikki replied loudly. "Then WE do!"

Everyone chuckled, and then we exchanged rings. We also had lockets made for the girls and we placed them around their necks.

"I know pronouce you husband and wife...and daughters." The minister said. "You may know kiss your bride."

Brady gently kissed me and whispered "A better kiss will come later..."

We then continued on to the reception.

As we were standing in the reception line, one of the younger wolves came through with a cute looking girl.

"Brady, Kenzie, I'd like you to meet Chloe." Taylor introduced us. We talked for a minute, and I caught the girls out of the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me for a second, Madeline Natalie Brown and Nicole Marie Brown. Do not even THINK about it!" I turned around and yelled at the girls, before they could rake their fingers through the cake frosting.

"Sorry about that." I explained.

"No problem." Chloe assured me. "I hope my little one is as well behaved as yours are."

"They are not always perfect. Some of the things they come up with." I shook my head.

"So you have a child?" I asked.

"Well, I will. He or She should make their appearance in about 4 months." Chloe explained.

"Well. Congratulations. I couldn't tell except for that glow about you." I replied, while wondering about this new discovery. I made a mental note to ask Brady later.

"Well, I think Alice is ready for us to cut the cake. It was nice to meet you." Brady cut in and took my hand to lead me to the cake.

Chapter 78  
Taylor's POV

As I sit here on the couch with Chloe in my arms, I still remember how I felt the first time I saw her.

'She walked into my college class and my heart skipped a beat. She sat down next to me and I started up a conversation. The professor didnt show up, so I asked her to grab some coffee with me. She agreed and we went to the student union, got our drinks and found a quiet place to talk. I thought it was unusual that she ordered a decaf in the middle of the day, but figured it was her right. We talked for over an hour, then realized that we both had classes. We agreed to meet again later. As she stood to walk away, I saw a glimmer on her hand. My heart sunk into my stomach. A wedding ring. I imprinted on a married woman.'

Chloe stirred next to me, and I leaned over and brushed a kiss across her forehead. I waited until she drifted back to sleep, before continuing my trip down memory lane.

I went ahead and met her the time we agreed on, and waited for her to explain the ring. She had never mentioned a husband, so I was going to just be patient. If I could just be friends with her, it would be better than not having her in my life at all, I thought.

After we met for a couple weeks, I could tell she was gaining a bit of weight. I didnt think anything about it, but one day, she asked if we could go somewhere a bit more private. She was ready to tell me about her life.

'I have seen you eying my wedding band. I feel that it is time to explain my ring, and my weight gain to you. I just ask that you listen with an open mind. I was seventeen when I met my husband. We dated for a couple months in high school, and then he decided to enlist in the army. We married quickly before he entered basic training, and once he finished his training, the army moved me out here to be with him. I was here in Washington about a month before he deployed the first time. I just enlisted in classes and tried to live a normal life without my husband of a few months. He was deployed about a year, before he called me to say he was getting a 2 week furlough. I was so excited to see him again. I thought we would have two wonderful weeks together before he was taken away from me again. But with debriefing, it was almost a week before he was allowed to come see me. He then was home two days before getting called back. We had a wonderful two days together, and rarely left the house. We were newlyweds again for those two solitary days. About a month after he left, I realized that I was pregnant. Our brief reunion had created a life. I went to the doctor and confirmed it, and he recommended I wait until I was past the danger point for a miscarriage before I told Gabe. That night he called me, and sounded odd. He said he missed me and just wanted to hear my voice again. I almost told him our news, but remembered the doctor's advice. Two weeks later, I had just came home from school, had felt miserable all day with morning sickness, when I heard a knock at the door. I looked out to see two uniformed military officers, standing on my porch, with their hats in their hands. I prayed that they had the wrong house. That Gabe was just missing or injured.' Chloe had said, then broke down in tears. I reached for her and pulled her in my arms, my heart breaking to see her in pain.

'I slowly opened the door to see the officers. They started in on the we regret to inform you and I sunk to the ground sobbing. They asked if they could call anyone for me. I just shook my head, and when I could speak, informed them that Gabe and I had no other family besides each other. I just laid my hands on my stomach and started sobbing again. I looked up at the gentlemen with teary eyes, and simply said, I'm pregnant.' She continued.

Then she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with a hanky. "That was about 3 months ago." She said softly.

She slowly stood up, and I stood up with her. "No Taylor. I need a moment alone. You need time for this to sink in also. If you still want to be around me, and be a part of my life and my unborn child's life, meet me at this address at 5 tonight." She said, slipping me a piece of paper and walking away.

I met her at her house that night at 5. We talked some more, and she lead me to the spare bedroom where Gabe's folded flag was displayed. She looked up at me, and slowly slipped her wedding rings off her finger, and placed them in the case on top of the flag.

'For my child's sake, I'm ready to move on with my life. I can't grieve forever. You walked into my life, and I felt something that I had never felt before. I fell in love with you that day. I felt at first like I was betraying Gabe, but then a letter was delivered to me. It seems he had a feeling he wasn't going to make it home. He wrote me a goodbye letter and asked me to find someone new to love. He didnt want me to be alone.'  
Chloe informed me. I took her hand and turned to Gabe's picture.

'I promise I will take care of both of them for you. I love them both already. I promise to take care of them the best I can here on earth, while you look over them from heaven.' I whispered to his picture, then walked out of the room with Chloe, shutting that door behind us.

Since then, the military kicked her out of the house she was staying in, since she was no longer an army wife. I helped her move into my house, and I moved into Billy and Jake's.

We have talked about getting married, and me adopting the baby after its born. What she doesnt know, is that I plan to propose on our date tomorrow. I have it planned for right after her doctor's appointment in the morning.

Chapter 79  
Taylor's POV

After Chloe's checkup, we decided to grab something to eat and just window shop and look at baby stuff. I have the ring in my pocket, waiting for the right time to surprise her with it.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Chloe commented.

"Sure. Will the food court work, or what are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"The food court will be great. That way I have more choices." Chloe admitted.

We found a table and I helped Chloe sit down. "What do you want, honey?" I asked.

"Hmm. I think I want a sausage, hamburger, triple cheese pizza with green peppers and jalepenos. And a large chocolate strawberry milkshake. And a fortune cookie. Ooh...and some cheese sticks." Chloe decided.

"No can do. No peppers and absolutely no jalepenos. Remember what the doctor said." I reminded her.

She just sighed. "Ok. Then make it a meat lovers pizza with triple cheese and extra bacon. With a side salad with thousand island dressing. Two fortune cookies, and large banana split milkshake, and onion rings."

"Coming right up." I said, giving her a kiss as I walked away. I got her food, and a chocolate shake, bacon cheeseburger, and cheese sticks for me. I knew she would want some cheese sticks so I got two orders.

"So...are you going to tell me what the doctor said?" I asked. I knew she had talked to him in private and I wondered what that was about.

"Everything is going perfectly. I just had a question to ask him that was a bit embarrassing. Our baby girl is perfect, he said." Chloe assured me.

"Girl? Sweet!" I commented and kissed her. I then leaned over and kissed her belly.

"Hey baby girl. This is your daddy talking. I love you." I spoke softly to the baby.

We finished our food and then broke open our fortune cookies.

Chloe smiled at hers and read it aloud. "A Bundle of joy will soon be placed in your arms."

"How perfect is that!" I said, breaking mine open.

"Your family will soon grow larger." I read.

"How true. Emily's twins will be here soon." Chloe commented.

"True, but it made me think of our little girl here." I replied.

I threw away our trash, and helped Chloe up. "Now to go buy our little girl some clothes." I whispered to Chloe.

We looked around the stores, commenting on all the cute baby items. I found a white dress with tiny pink flowers, with a matching cap, and showed it to Chloe.

"Oh. That is so sweet." Chloe commented. "I thought it would be a cute dress for GiGi to come home from the hospital in." I suggested.

"Gigi?" Chloe asked.

"Well...we havent talked about names yet, but we need to call her something. So I thought of Gigi, for girly girl." I explained.

"Well. I was thinking of maybe calling her Gabriella, Gabby for short...If thats okay with you." Chloe said quietly.

"Oh Chloe. Its perfect. She will have a part of her angel daddy with her at all times." I assured her.

I bought the dress and a onesie with a tutu that said Princess for Gabby. As we walked to the next store hand in hand, my heart was filled with joy. Soon I was going to propose, and hopefully Chloe will say yes.

In the next store we were looking at cradles when I came up with the perfect idea. I slid the ring box under the blanket on one of the cradles, then called Chloe over.

"Feel of this one. It is so soft." I commented, taking her hand to show her. As she ran her hand over it, she hit a bump. "Hmm. I wonder what that lump is." I said, as she tried to smooth it out. When it wouldnt smooth, she raised the blanket to find the ring box. She picked it up and opened it, then turned to look at me. I was down on one knee in the aisle looking up at her.

"Chloe, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked. She started crying and nodded yes. I stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the tears away.

"Lets go home." Chloe whispered, taking my hand and leading me out of the store.

I followed her and helped her in the car and headed home. When we got back to the house, Chloe slipped into the bedroom and came out in a slinky cream colored gown. I was sitting on the couch and pulled her down to me for a kiss. We kissed deeply for awhile and the kiss was getting pretty heated when I started to pull back.

"No." whispered Chloe. I shifted positions and pulled her against me and resumed the kiss.

After more kissing, I could tell my body was reacting to our passionate kisses. Chloe stood up and reached out her hand. I didn't know what she wanted, but I wanted to make her happy so I obliged.

She led me into the bedroom and laid us down on the bed. We continued the kisses and started to explore each other. I slid my shirt off so she could feel my chest. I looked at her and slowly slid the nightgown up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

After a bit, she reached for the buckle on my jeans. I pulled back and gave her a steamy look.

"We have permission." She whispered. "I asked the doctor."

"Are you sure? I mean, once we start, I don't know if we will be able to stop..." I admitted.

"Please, Taylor. I want, I need you to make love to me." Chloe whispered shyly in my ear.

I stood up and slid my pants off and climbed back into bed beside her. "Ok, but we will do this my way." I whispered, starting to explore her again.

...  
a while later...

I laid in bed with Chloe in my arms. I never imagined that it could be like that.

"Thank you..." Chloe whispered sleepily.

"No Thank you." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"I never dreamed it was supposed to be like that. I thought it was just for the guys." Chloe blushed, then whispered barely loud enough to be heard. "I enjoyed it."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Oh love...that was the point. You were supposed too." I assured her.

"I've never experienced anything like that." She whispered, then drifted to sleep in my arms.

Chapter 80  
Claire's POV

Tonight is the Fall Formal. It is being held in Port Angeles at the ballroom. Finally a dance not in the gym. Nessie and I are ungrounded just in time to go. We have rooms for tonight at the hotel.

I cant wait to see Quil's reaction to my dress. He has seen it on the hanger as we packed the car, but he thought it was Nessie's since it was purple. We decided to be different this weekend. I am wearing purple and Nessie red.

Nessie and I are getting ready in one room and the guys in another. My hair is in curls pulled back with amethyst bobby pins, but still hanging loose.

Nessie's hair is pulled up in a french twist and secured with a silver crystal clasp. The guys were in white tuxs with vests to match our dresses.

The dance was awesome. I loved showing my guy off. I think we danced all but one song. After the dance was over, about 2 am, we slipped back to our rooms. The school sent out a note informing the parents that couples would not be sharing rooms, but you know they aren't checking.

We settled down in one room, Jake and Nessie in the other. Quil and I decided to order some room service because we both were starving.

We ordered grapes, strawberries, ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cheese squares. I wanted just a snack that I could eat in bed.

Our order came and Quil answered the door. He signed the ticket and tipped the waiter.

We fed each other the grapes, cheese, and strawberries, then fixed the ice cream and fed it to each other. We ran out of ice cream before we did whipped cream or chocolate so we improvised...if you get my drift...

A couple of hours later, I woke up not feeling just right. I sat up and suddenly felt nauseous. I threw back the sheet and went running for the bathroom. I vomited up everything from the night before. Quil was beside me in a moment, holding me, as I was sick.

"Lovely weekend, huh?" I whispered. He just kissed my forehead and smiled. As soon as I sunk back into his arms, I was sick again.

As soon as I thought I could move, Quil carried me to bed. He laid me down, and then turned off the light. I could hear him talking in the bathroom. "No. I guess its food poisoning from something we ate last night, or the stomach virus. No. You and Nessie just stay over there so you dont get sick too. In a bit, I'll call Carlisle."

"Quil?" I called weakly. "I need you. I think I'm going to be sick again."

Quil was at my side in an instant and scooped me up and ran to the bathroom. We made it just in time. We settled in the bathroom floor and spent most of the day there.

"We need to let the family know we won't be home tonight. You can't take the chance of sharing this with Emily." Quil whispered to me, pulling out his cellphone.

"Yes, Carlisle? Claire woke up sick this morning. Yes. A slight fever, vomiting, a bit of the chills, but not that bad. I thought it might be food poisoning, but I ate the exact same thing. Yes. several times. about 20 at least. Ok. The 24 hr stomach virus is what you think it is? Ok. Fluids and rest. Will do sir. Hopefully we can head home tomorrow, at least to the reservation."  
I heard Quil's side of the converstation.

"Uh...Gotta go." Quil hung up as I leaned over to be sick again. I couldnt wait for 24 hrs to be over with.

I was sick all night and was still sick the next morning. Anytime I drank or ate something, it came right back up. Most of the time, just smelling it did the trick.

After the 24 hours had passed, I just laid there in Quil's arms. "Now what?" I asked wearily.

"We send Jake and Nessie home and stay here until you feel better. Nessie has to be at school tomorrow." Quil suggested. I agreed and listened as he made the calls.

The thought hit me that my symptoms reminded me of Emily. But it couldnt be. It hadn't been long enough since that first night, had it? As I waited for Quil to get off the phone, I thought back. It has been about a month and a half since we first made love. And we didnt use protection that night...we were in too much of a hurry. I racked my brain trying to remember. Then it hit me. I was late. I haven't gotten a period since that night.

"Quil?" I called.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he hurried over to me.

"I just realized something important. I, um, I havent had my monthly since we first made love. Do you think...Is it possible that..." I couldnt finish the question, but I could tell that Quil understood what I was asking.

"I don't know. It has been about a month and a half. But isn't that too soon to tell?" Quil thought aloud.

"I just wonder. Cause this is how Emily felt." I replied. Quil stood up and kissed me.

"I'll be right back." He said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I saw some pregnancy tests in the gift shop downstairs. I'm going to go buy one." Quil explained.

Soon he was back with a sack in hand. "I couldnt tell which would be best, so I bought one of each."  
He commented.

I looked through them and found the one that said it could tell you sooner.

I took the box in one hand and Quil's hand in the other and walked to the bathroom. As Quil read the directions, I did the necessary steps to take the test. Then we had to wait 10 minutes.

Negative. We took another just to be sure.  
Positive.  
Negative.  
Positive  
Positive

One last test. This one was positive. 4 positive, two negative.

"I guess we are pregnant." I commented looking up at Quil.

We sat there with his arms around me, both looking at my stomach for awhile.

"A baby." Quil sighed, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Believe it daddy." I smiled. It wasnt the best timing but I was thrilled at the idea of having Quil's child.

"Sam is going to kill me." Quil stated.

"No he won't. He may want to, but he knows that would kill me." I assured him.

We stayed at the hotel for another night and then spent about a week at Quil's house on the reservation.

On Friday, Quil decided that it was time to face Sam. He was about to head over to the main house to talk to him and tell him I thought I was pregnant.

I woke up to extreme cramping. I went to the bathroom and discovered blood. I searched for my phone and called Quil.

"Quil! I need you! Something is wrong with the baby!" I screamed in pain. He was back home in minutes.

The cramping continued to get worse. I was curled up in Quil's arms sobbing in pain. It was worse that I had ever experienced before.

"Oh love." Quil murmured holding me close. All of a sudden the cramping eased. I took a deep breath and felt a gush between my legs. I looked down to see my legs covered in a bloody looking liquid.

I turned my face to his chest and started sobbing. Quil pulled me close and rocked me back and forth crying with me. After awhile, when our tears dried, Quil helped me up and into the tub. I cleaned up and put on one of Quil's clean tshirts. As I laid down in bed, I could hear Quil rummaging for his phone.

"Carlisle? Could you come over? Claire needs you." Quil said, his voice shaking with emotion.

He hung up and laid down beside me, pulling me into his arms. Carlisle arrived soon and examined me.

"Claire, could you tell me what happened?" He asked gently. I tearfully recounted the morning to him, and then he asked Quil to step out of the room so he could examine me.

"Yes. It appears you are having a miscarriage. There is no known reason for miscarriages. I believe it is God's way of protecting some children who couldn't have survived otherwise. In time, you should heal perfectly and be able to carry a child to term. You might experience some more cramping, and discharge, but nothing severe. If you need me just call." He assured me, slipping out of the room.

"I know it wasn't the right time for us to have a child, but I loved him or her already." I whispered to Quil.

"Me too, love, me too." He replied.

I laid in his arms for awhile, and then told him of Carlisle's suggestion for a hot bath.

As we soaked in the tub, the cramping hit again. Quil massaged my abdomen and helped ease the pain.

I finally discharged the last bit and the fetus around midnight. I cried myself to sleep in Quil's arms.

Chapter 81  
Leah's POV

Aiden informed me today that I was going to see Carlisle whether I wanted to or not. I have been nauseous off and on for about a month, and still managed to gain weight. I'm afraid something is seriously wrong with me.

When we got to the Cullen's, Carlisle was waiting on me. That probably is a good thing, or I would have backed out of talking to him. I made Aiden wait outside.

Carlisle asked me a bunch of questions, and ran a couple tests. He asked me when my last period was, and I told him I didn't know, that I haven't had one since I first phased.

He asked more questions, and examined me again.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud crash outside. Carlisle stepped over and looked outside. He then stepped out in the hallway and called for Jacob.

"Jacob. You need to go outside and keep your beta from killing his future brother in law." Carlisle ordered.

"My beta?" Jacob muttered as he walked outside. I could hear him give the alpha order to drop.

"I'm the beta..." I questioned.

"Not anymore, my dear. You won't be phasing again for at least 8 to 9 months. You are expecting." Carlisle explained.

"Expecting what?" I asked dumbly.

"A baby. You are about 2 months along if I had to guess. I can do an ultrasound and figure it more exactly." Carlisle explained.

I guess I fainted, because the next thing I heard was Aiden calling my name. "Leah...Leah...wake up love."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I was wrong. I can still get pregnant." I informed him.

He just looked at me. "You mean..."

"Yes. You are going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant." I just looked at him, scared of his reaction.

He looked down at me and kissed me. "Wow...We are going to be parents." He said amazed.

I had him hand me my cell phone. "Mom?" I asked when she answered. "You remember how I thought that phasing sent me into early menopause, and I wouldn't ever be able to have kids..." I paused for a moment. "Well...apparently I was wrong about that. Yeah...I'm pregnant. Carlisle thinks I'm about 2-3 months along."

Chapter 82  
Alex's POV

Alice has called a family meeting. She had a vision that concerns all of us. We all gathered in the family room, including all the wolf families.

"Everyone please let Alice finish talking and then you can ask questions." Carlisle suggested, motioning for Alice to begin. She stood up, took a deep breath, grabbed Jasper's hand for support, and began.

"I had a vision that the Volturi are coming. All of them. They are coming to check on Nessie, and to investigate Alex and Alice Anna. Someone told Aro that we had a human living with us, and that we have an immortal child. They have decided to investigate. They will be here in a week." Alice informed us.

"We need to decide who is fighting, and who is staying here. Jacob has already told me that the guys will help us fight. They will draw straws to decide who stays here to protect the wives and children." Carlisle added.

We were all too shocked to speak. The wolves had to explain who the Volturi was to their mates. Sam was chosen to stay with the families, while the rest fight.

Chapter 83

Kenzie's POV

I woke up this morning and pulled Brady closer to me. Today was the day. The day that Alice foresaw the Volturi coming.

Brady woke up and looked at me. I kissed him good morning and pulled him to me. "One last time" I whispered. "Just in case…"

We made love urgently, and then laid back in each other's arms, not waiting to let go. Finally we heard the girls stirring down the hall, and knew our time was up.

"Have you decided if you are staying here, or going to the Cullen's?" Brady whispered.

"The Cullen's, that way you will know we are safe, and I won't have to worry alone." I replied.

I had already decided that I was going to drop the girls off, and join the pack in the woods. I was going to phase and fight beside my love, even if it meant dying beside him.

I had the girls pack up clothes and toys for a couple of days and set the bags by the door. Brady explained to the girls that he had to go to work. He told them that the police were looking for a dangerous man today, so he wanted us to stay with the Cullens, just in case.

I was crying as he hugged and kissed the girls goodbye, and told them that he loved them. He hugged me and kissed me goodbye.

"Be Careful, my wolf. For me and your daughters, please?" I asked him as he wiped my tears away.

"Always. Love you." He replied as he walked out the door.

I watched him walk in the woods, and then saw a flash of fur as he phased. I stood at the door until he was out of sight, then loaded the girls up in the car and headed for the Cullens.

At the Cullen's, I helped the girls get their stuff inside. I handed Sam a packet of papers, just in case. He just looked at me and nodded. I could tell he wanted to be fighting, but was also glad to be able to stay with Emily. Brady had told me how the pack rigged the straw drawing so Sam would be the one to stay behind.

I kissed the girls goodbye and told them to mind Mr. Sam. I told them that I was going to go help Daddy with his mission.

Leah was upset and arguing with Aiden over whether she could fight. Aiden reminded her that Carlisle told them that if she phased, she could kill the baby instantly.

All around us, goodbyes were being said. No one knew who was coming home this afternoon, if any.

Claire and Quil were kissing goodbye to my left. Taylor was trying to say goodbye to Chloe without crying. Chloe was sobbing, whispering to Taylor. I heard her tell him to come home. I don't know if she could handle losing him too.

Collin and Jessie were parting slowly, as where Diana and Embry. I slipped away from the house, into the edge of the woods. I stripped and phased, and ran to where I knew Brady was waiting on the pack.

I slipped up next to him in wolf form and nuzzled him. He knew who I was instantly, but the others didn't know. I could hear their thoughts, as they wondered who the white wolf was.

I said its just me, Kenzie, and they all calmed down.

I looked Brady in the eyes, and read his thoughts. I nodded. I was going to fight beside my husband, to save our family, no matter the outcome.

Chapter 84  
Alex's POV

We are all now standing in the meadow, waiting. Alice sees the Volturi being about 15 minutes away. It is the whole group coming, and Rosalie.

We have the 20 of us, plus the 5 Denali's, 7 Nomads, and Stefan and Vladimir.

That makes the odds 34 against 13 Volturi. With Edward's mind reading, my memory blocking, Alice's future seeing, and Bella's shield, we are pretty well armed.

All of a sudden, a chill came over the meadow. They were here. Carlisle stepped forward to meet them.

"My Friends, what brings you back to our part of the world again?" He asked calmly.

"I had someone report to me that you had created an immortal child, and that you had humans living with you." Aro cut to the chase.

"Your source was mistaken. I have not created an immortal child, and we have no humans among us." Carlisle stated.

"If this child here with you is not immortal, and is not human, then what is she?" Aro demanded.

"Alice Anna is a hybrid, just like Renesmee, only created differently. It is true that I bit her, but she was dying. I barely bit down, just enough to inject a bit of venom. She still grows, and bleeds, but is immortal. Her eyes are violet, her skin just a bit colder than normal." Carlisle explained.

Aro called Renesmee up to show him her memories of Alice Anna. She showed him the memory of Alice Anna hitting her nose on the fridge, and swinging from the chandelier. She also showed Carlisle weighing and measuring Alice Anna to show that she is growing.

"I will take your word that she is growing and is not immortally young. I will be checking back in on her, however. Now, about the human issue, Rosalie, do you see the human among them?" Aro asked her.

"Yes. She is right there beside Emmett. She came in and turned Emmett against me, and brainwashed them into kicking me out of the family." Rosalie informed him.

Aro rolled his eyes at her melodrama, and turned to Carlisle.

"Your rebuttal?" He asked.

"Alexandrea is immortal. My son Emmett found her in the woods near our house, and brought her home. At first, I thought she had just gotten lost in the woods, and was developing hypothermia, because her core temperature was dangerously low for a human. After I warmed her back up, and she awoke, I asked what she remembered. She said that she had sat down in the woods, and then felt something bite her on the ankle. She has a crescent shaped bite mark on her ankle. Later we realized that she was immortal. That someone had attacked and bit her in the woods, but Emmett showed up and scared them off. About a week later, Rosalie admitted that she bit Alexandrea." Carlisle explained.

"Is this true, Alexandrea?" Aro asked.

"Yes. Carlisle left out that Rosalie tried to kill me several times, along with Alice Anna and Renesmee before they ordered her to leave. It was after this that she slipped up and let Edward read that she attacked me. Carlisle must have raised my body temperature enough to stop the transformation process. I am immortal, and hunt, but still have human characteristics." I explained.

Aro asked others to confirm our stories, and then called Rosalie up in front of everyone.

"You lied to me about the immortal child, and about the human stealing your place in the coven. I believe you just wanted to manipulate me into killing the Cullen coven. Instead, you will be punished, by death." Aro ordered.

His guard attacked Rosalie and tore her apart, and built a fire to consume her parts. Her screams were haunting. I would have to remember those tonight.

Santiago tried to attack Emmett for his part in Rose's demise. The wolves helped Emmett destroy him. Aro just stood back and laughed.

Caius looked on with an odd look on his face, like he wanted to step in. Before he did, however, I looked each Volturi in the eyes and erased their memory of coming to Forks, and why they came.

They all just looked around and Carlisle stepped up and greeted them again.

"Nice to see you again, my friends." Carlisle said calmly.

"I see your family has grown since our last meeting." Aro stated.

"I don't know why we keep interfering with your life." Marcus stated, "But your lifestyle seems to be working for you. I was wondering…Can I stay here with you and try this vegetarian diet of yours?"

Carlise looked at the Denali, and they slightly nodded.

"I'm glad our lifestyle interests you. But I have a slight variance on your request. You may go live with the Denali, and they will instruct you. They live in a less populated area, and it will make your diet change easier." Carlisle suggested, and Marcus agreed.  
I erased everyone's memory of Rosalie's demise, and erased the whole day from Alice Anna's memory.

The Volturi dispersed. Carlisle thanked all of his friends as they departed for their homes. Emmett hugged me and swirled me around, happy that I was safe.

The wolves started running back towards the house, to show their loves they were still alive and well.

Erasing so many memories had worn me out, so I climbed up on Emmett's back for a ride to the house.

Chapter 85  
Alex's POV

After the day we had, we declared a movie night, Girl's Choice. We dug through our clothes, and came up with comfortable but cute outfits for everyone to change into. Chloe was the only hard one to dress. We were all stretched out on the special order couches in the media room.

Emmett and I were on one couch, cuddled in each other's arms. I was looking forward to the movie, one of my favorites, which Emmett hadn't seen. Well…it was pay back time. We were watching Dirty Dancing.

Jake and Nessie, along with Quil and Claire, had babysitting duty. They were at the sock skating rink with Alice Anna, Maddi, and Nikki. It was a way to keep Claire's mind off what was happening downstairs. As soon as we got home, Sam found Carlisle. Emily was in labor. By the time the movie was over, there should be three new additions to the family.

Just as the movie was to the good parts, Alice paused it.

"Ok, who was the idiot that gave Alice the remote?" I asked.

Kenzie stood up and tried to tackle Alice for the remote.

"Who is pregnant?" demanded Alice.

We all started laughing as Leah and Chloe raised their hands.

"That's not what I meant!" pouted Alice, as she stomped her foot. "I just had a vision of a new baby in the family."

We all laughed again. "That's not reason enough to stop the movie. There is going to be 5 new babies in this family soon." Chloe pointed out.

"Not those babies, another baby. But I can't tell who for sure is the parents. But I know that you know that I know you know…so come on people! TELL ME!" Alice demanded.

While Alice was pitching her fit, Kenzie stole the remote and started the movie back up. I curled closer to Emmett, and he pulled me tighter. As he did, my top was pulled tight across my stomach.

Alice looked at me and shouted. "Alexandrea Elizabeth DeCorde Cullen!"

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Do you and Emmett need to tell us something?" She asked pointedly.

"Um…We're pregnant?" I said.  
"We wanted to keep it our secret for awhile. We were planning on telling you soon. I just didn't want to take away from the triplets." I explained.

Everyone hugged us and commented that they didn't think it was possible.

"Well…I guess we proved it is possible…" I joked.

I curled back up next to Emmett, and laid my hand on my baby bump. I didn't have to hide her anymore, I thought.

"Her?" commented Edward.

"Just a feeling…" I replied.

Chapter 86  
Carlisle's POV

As soon as I reached the house, they told me Sam was looking for me. Emily thought she was in labor. I called Esme to come assist me, grabbed my bag, and headed for Sam and Emily's room.

I had planned to deliver the triplets by cesarean. When I started to examine Emily though, I realized that the babies had a different plan. She was already dilated, and the first baby was trying to come.

"Emily, your babies have a mind of their own. We don't have time to do the c-section like we planned. You are going to have to deliver these babies the natural way, drug free." I informed her. Mentally I told Edward to make sure everyone was out of hearing range.

The first baby was trying to come out sideways. "Sam, I need you to help Emily. This is going to hurt a bit, but I have to turn the baby. Emily, squeeze Sam's hand as hard as you can. If you need to yell, go for it. But whatever you do, don't push until I tell you too." I directed as I reached down. I gently pushed the baby back in and turn it around.

"Okay Emily. When the next contraction hits, PUSH!" I ordered.

"Good I see the head, wait a second..." I gently pulled the head free, then told Emily to push again.

"Its a boy!" I called as I cut the cord, and handed him off to Esme.

"Our son..." Sam commented to Emily.

"Sawyer Edmund Uley" Emily stated.

"Okay Push!" I told Emily. I could see the second head. "One more big push!"

"A girl!" I called, cutting and handing her off to Esme.

"Sophia Eden" Sam said, looking to Emily for confirmation. She nodded wearily.

"Okay. One more time. One more baby. With the next contraction, push as hard as you can." I ordered. She pushed, but didn't have the energy left to push very hard. "Sam, slip behind Emily, and let her lean against you. When I say push, help Emily lean forward. Ok. 1...2...3...Push!" I ordered.

A loud cry filled the air, and two other little voices joined it. "Another girl. A son, and two daughters. Congratulations." I stated.

"Sabrina Erin." Emily said, laying back in the bed. Esme had the babies cleaned up and dressed. I laid Sabrina and Sophia in Emily's arms, and handing Sawyer to Sam.

"I will give you a few moments to get acquainted. Then I will be back to check on you." I said softly as I slipped out of the room.

I gave them about 5 minutes, and sent Edward a mental message telling him that all was well.

"Ok. Sam, why don't you and Esme take the babies out to meet the rest of their family. There is a lot of love waiting to meet them." I suggested, knowing that Emily would want Sam out of the room for the next part.

Esme and Sam left the room with the babies. "Now to get Momma taken care of." I stated, massaging Emily's abdomen. I quickly delivered the afterbirth, then cleaned up the mess.

"When Esme returns, I will have her help me change the bedding, and help you into a clean nightgown. Then I know Claire will want to see you." I explained.

A few minutes later, Esme returned with a fussy Sawyer. "Someone is ready for his supper." Esme explained.

"Esme, first can you help me with the bedding, and Emily would probably appreciate a clean gown." I asked.

"Sure. He can wait right here." Esme said, laying Sawyer in the cosleeper.

I gently lifted Emily off the bed, and Esme flew about, changing the bedding. Some tasks are easier with supernatural speed.

When she was done, I laid Emily down, and slipped out. I knew Esme could handle the nightgown, and the feeding instructions.

I met Sam in the hall. He was beaming from ear to ear, as he carried Sophia and Sabrina.

"They decided they want their momma." He said.

"Perfect timing. Sawyer should be finishing up. Go on in." I said. I walked down the hall to the media room where all the family was waiting.

"While I am in doctor mode, I would like to see all the expecting mothers in my office for checkups." I stated. While I was at it, might as well get these done too, I thought.

First I examined Leah. "Hmm. Do you want to know what you are having?" I asked.

"Yes." said Leah.

"No, Yes, I dont know." stated Aiden.

"Well, I will wait and let you decide. But I can tell you that everything looks fine and both you and the baby are perfectly healthy. I would estimate that you are about 7 months along." I stated.

"That can't be..." Leah muttered.

"Your pregancy is progressing at twice the normal rate. So you have maybe a month left, according to my calculations. I know Alice is planning your wedding, and you want to be married before the baby arrives. You might want to tell her to step it up a bit." I smiled.

Leah climbed down off the table and took Aiden's hand. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome. I just ask that you be careful. You can go into labor at anytime now. If you feel any sudden pains, or discomfort, come find me or call me immediately." I ordered.

Next was Chloe. She and Taylor hesitantly came in.

"I thought you might like to see your daughter." I suggested, to make them feel at ease. She had been seeing another doctor, but Taylor wanted her to have someone closer.

I pulled over the sonogram and found the baby. "There she is. She looks happy to show off." I pointed her features out on the screen.

"She is sucking her thumb!" said Taylor excitedly.

"She is perfectly healthy. By my estimate, you are about 29 weeks. Correct?" I asked.

"Yes. That is about right. Why?" Chloe asked.

"I was just checking to see how she was developing. She is right on time, if not a bit advanced. I would expect her to make her appearance in about a month. It looks like she will arrive around the same time as Leah's baby." I informed Chloe with a smile.

Taylor helped Chloe down off the examinating table. "Thanks Doc." He said with a smile.

"Now remember. You are entering your third trimester. No vigorous exercise, no extreme behaviors...Anything that speeds up your heart rate, could send you into early labor." I explained, looking at Taylor to see if he got my drift.

Chloe blushed. "Okay. Thank you. We, um, I won't." She answered as they left the room.

I started cleaning up the office, and making notes, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, Dad?" I heard Emmett call.

"Yes. What do you need?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to see all the expectant mothers. Well...you have one more patient." Emmett stated.

I ran through the family in my head, trying to think of who it could be. I came up blank. "Well, have them come in." I said.

My mouth dropped as Emmett and Alex walked in, hand in hand.

"Dad...We're pregnant." Emmett said with a grin.

"What? How?" I muttered.

"Our guess is that since I'm still part human, that part can still get pregnant. I figure I am about a month and a half along. I think we conceived in Antigua. I started having symptoms the last day of our honeymoon." Alex explained.

"Well, climb up here and let me examine you." I suggested. "Or that will work too." I said, laughing as Emmett picked Alex up and laid her on the table.

"He has been like this ever since I suspected." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, If he is anything like Edward, it is just going to get worse." I informed her.

I quickly did a physical exam, and then pulled over the sonogram. I looked over the image and then looked at my children.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. "Is there any possibility that you conceived earlier?"

"No! I promise!" Alex said with a blush. "We didn't...um you know, until we were married. And we have only been married about 5 weeks."

"Well, normally you dont start having symptoms until about now, or at the earliest 4 weeks. The sonogram shows that the baby is about 2 1/2 months along, about 10 weeks." I paused to let it sink in. Alex just looked at Emmett.

"It appears that your pregnancy is at about twice the normal rate. So, according to my estimate, if you continue to increase at the same rate, my grandchild will be here in about 1 and a half months, or about 6 and a half weeks. Everything appears to be healthy, and normal, just at an advanced rate. I want to see you everyday, to examine the timing." I said.

I slipped out of the room to let it sink in. Alex and Emmett were going to be parents in less time than they expected. Instead of 7 months, the baby would be arriving in about a month.

Chapter 87  
Alex's POV

Last night we had Nikki and Maddi's bday party. Alice arranged a private advanced viewing of High School Musical 4. They went nuts! It was a good night.

This afternoon is Leah and Aiden's wedding, but first I have to go for my daily checkup with Carlisle.

Emmett met me at the office door. "You don't have to come to these everyday, you know." I reminded him.

"I want to." He stated simply.

We walked in and I climbed up on the table. Carlisle did another sonogram and measured my stomach.

"Hmm..." He mumbled.

"What!" I worried.

"Nothing, I just realized that you haven't grown much in the last week. Now you are back to progressing like a normal pregnancy, but I can't figure out why you would have had symptoms so soon." Carlisle explained.

"Well...could it have been her diet request making me sick?" I asked.

"Diet request?" Carlisle asked.

"I've only been sick that first day. After that, Emmett and I have been hunting. Could that have made me sick?" I explained.

"Possibly. That would explain things. If we go by that explanation, I still say you are about 4 months along. I still want to see you often, but lets say every couple of days. Now that would put you due in March. Lets just wait and watch to see what she does." Carlisle suggested.

"She?" Emmett asked.

"Opps, just catching on to Alex's thoughts. It is too soon to tell." Carlisle explained.

I thanked him and slid off the table. I had a wedding to prepare for now.

Chapter 88

Leah's POV

Our wedding was beautiful. The longer I was on my feet, the more my back hurt, so Aiden and I slipped out of our reception early.

"Sorry that on our honeymoon night, all I feel like doing is sleep." I whispered to Aiden, as he laid me on our bed.

"Its okay. We can have a real honeymoon later." He assured me, pulling my shoes off.

"My back just hurts more and more. I guess I over did it today." I explained.

I laid there in bed awhile, wishing the pain away. Instead of easing, it just kept getting worse. Finally I decided to just get up. I needed to use the bathroom again anyways. I was halfway to the bathroom, when a sharp pain hit me. I doubled over and screamed.

"Whats wrong?" asked Aiden, as he came running to check on me.

"I think.." I started just as another pain hit. I screamed again, then felt a gush down my legs. At first I thought I had used the bathroom on myself, but realized I still had to pee.

"Aiden, Call Carlisle NOW!" I panted. "My water just broke." I waddled as quickly as I could to the bathroom, before I did have an accident.

"Carlisle wants to know how far apart the contractions are." Aiden called.

"OW! About a minute or two apart. Tell him to get his butt over here NOW!" I answered breathlessly.

I hurried the best I could back to the bed to lay down. Aiden came over to the bed, still on the phone with Carlisle.

"He said to try not to push. He is on his way." Aiden explained as another contraction hit.

"TELL HIM TO MOVE AT SUPER VAMPIRE SPEED!" I screamed.

"The contractions are less than a minute." Aiden updated Carlisle. "Okay...just a second." Aiden put the phone on speaker, and laid it on the bed.

He pulled my legs up and spread my hips open. "Okay. Legs are up and open. Now what?" Aiden asked Carlisle.

"Check to see how far she is dilated. Then look to see if you can see the head. You need to make sure he is turned the right direction. We do not want a breech birth." Carlisle directed Aiden.

"I can see him! I can see the head." Aiden exclaimed.

"Okay. Gently grasp the head. Once you have it, Leah can push with the next contraction." Carlisle said.

"Okay, Leah. Push!" Aiden directed. I pushed as hard as I could, then sank back.

"We have a head!" I heard Aiden say. "One more Leah." I gave that last push all the strength I had left. I heard our son cry as I felt him slip loose.

"He's perfect, Leah." Aiden whispered, wrapping the baby in a blanket.

We forgot about Carlisle for a moment, until we heard the door open.

"He looks perfect." Carlisle said. "Aiden, why dont you take your son in the kitchen to Esme. She will get him cleaned up while I get Leah settled."

I saw Aiden slip out with the baby, as Carlisle told me to push one more time.

"Not another baby?" I asked tiredly.

"No, just the afterbirth. Lets finish getting you cleaned up. I hear your little one demanding breakfast." Carlisle smiled.

A few minutes later, Aiden walked back in with our baby.

"Well? What name did you decide on for this beautiful little boy?" Esme asked, as she helped me start feeding him.

I looked at Aiden, then said. "Zander Harrison White"

Chapter 89  
Emmett's POV

I just looked at Alex when she handed me my costume for tonight. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes..." She teared up, "I wanted us to match, but I'm so fat I didn't have many choices."

Me and my big mouth I thought. "You're not fat!" I declared, pulling her to me, and wiping away the tears. "You're perfect."

Once we got upstairs to the party, I didn't feel as bad about my costume. Nessie had Jake in tights. Aiden and Leah were bacon and eggs. Prince Charming wasn't that bad after all.

After dancing about an hour, Alex and I curled up on the couch. Alex soon fell asleep. I just looked at Dad with a questioning look on my face. He nodded and mouthed that it was normal.

I noticed Seth paying close attention to Alice Anna. "Jazz!" I whispered, trying to get his attention. "Hey, I think Seth had imprinted on your daughter again."

"Great! Just what I need. Alice is already going nuts over this party." Jasper muttered as he walked away.

Alex shifted, and I leaned down and kissed her awake. "Wake up, princess" I smiled.

"Your daughter is wearing me out." Alex whispered. "Hmm, still my daughter, huh?" I asked.

"I think so...but I guess it could be a son. I wonder how much he or she has grown now?" Alex wondered.

"I bet Dad would go show us, if we asked." I replied.

"Lets go ask. I kinda want to know how much longer..." Alex said, stretching as I helped her up.

Dad agreed to show us the baby, so we slipped out to his office.

"Alex was right. Its a girl! And she shows to be about 7 1/2 to 8 months along. So she will definitely be here in time for Christmas, if not Thanksgiving." Dad informed us.

We went back to the party and enjoyed the rest of the night. The little girls crashed about midnight, and the party wrapped up about 2. The girls decided to turn it into a slumber party and kicked us guys out.

As we were walking out, Brady nudged me. "Did Alice Anna come home yesterday with a goldfish?" He asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen one. Why?" I asked.

"Well...Maddi won a goldfish at the carnival at school yesterday. As we were leaving the house today, I noticed that it was...um, not among the living anymore. Both of my girls are spending the night with Alice Anna, so while they are here, I get to make a trip to the nearest pet store." Brady filled me in.

"Just a replacement?" I asked.

"No...I have orders from my lovely wife, that I need a fish identical to Mr. Golden. That way Maddi doesn't figure out that her fish died so soon. Especially since Nikki's fish is still swimming away, happy as can be." Brady answered.

"Let me make sure Alex has her cell phone, and then I'll go with you. I need to get a head start on learning all this daddy stuff before my little girl gets here." I said.

I met Brady at the door shortly, and we ended up going to 15 pet stores, before we found Mr. Golden's twin.

"Anything for my girls" Brady shrugged.

Chapter 90  
Alex's POV

Today I talked Carlisle into letting Chloe and I go shopping. We had to take my Jeep, plus we had to take someone with us. I convinced Jessie to tag along and be our driver.

We had two important things to do today. We needed to pick out and register for baby stuff, and find some clothes. I needed at least 3 nice dressy outfits, and Chloe needed a wedding dress.

"Hmm, Do we shop for us first, or for the girls first?" I asked.

"Us. That way if we get tired, we can sit and point at baby stuff, and make Jessie go get it for us." Chloe teased.

"Sounds like a plan. Thats what Jessie is here for anyways." I replied, as we headed to the store.

I lucked out and loved the first dress I tried on. It was a silvery gray sweater dress.

"Ooohh! Alex! Look at this top, with these pants! This is perfect for the game this weekend." Jessie called, holding the items up.

I just looked at the top, but tried them on anyways. "Is it not too daring? I mean, Jessie, I am about 8 months pregnant, remember?" I asked.

"It looks perfect. Your husband will love it, and thats all that matters. He is the one thats gonna be watching you cheer." Jessie reminded me.

I also found a tunic and leggings just to have another outfit that I can fit into. After trying on several, Chloe came out of the dressing room in a dress for us to see.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"Its perfect! Thats the dress!" Jessie and I both exclaimed.

We checked out and then headed down to the best baby store ever. They had everything you could think of.

"We need to start two gift registries." I informed the clerk, flashing my Cullen Card at him.

"Okay ma'am. Just a second, ma'am." He said, flustered. "Names, please."

I just rolled my eyes. Another newbie. "Alexandrea and Emmett Cullen, expecting a baby girl in November 2009. and the second one is Chloe and Taylor Blackwood, expecting a girl in November also. Both are CC accounts."

"CC?" whispered Chloe, as he handed us our scanners.

"Cullen Card. It simply means we are VIP, and don't have preset spending limits. We also get a discount." I explained.

We started looking around and scanning anything we liked. I noticed that Chloe started checking prices before she scanned items.

"Jessie, take Chloe's scanner. She isn't being honest. Anything she looks at and likes, scan it!" I ordered, laughing at the look on Chloe's face.

"Chloe, the point of a registry is to dream. You don't look at price, just choose which you like best." I explained. I knew Alice had a baby shower planned and everyone was planning to buy off the registries.

"Now cribs..." I dragged Chloe over to the crib section. "We have orders from Dr. Carlisle to only look at round cribs. Esme researched them and said they are safer." I informed Chloe. I was glad the cribs didn't have prices, or she would have freaked out.

We both picked out cribs, and the rest of the baby furniture, then decided that it was enough for one day. We returned our scanners and headed home for a nap.

"Well, Chloe? Did you have fun shopping Cullen style?" I asked.

"Its different. But I can get used to it." She laughed.

Chapter 91  
Alex's POV

Tonight was the annual homecoming game at my old high school. This year they asked all the former cheerleaders to come and perform during the game. Jessie, Diana, and I were going to go on the court, but I don't know how much performing I will be doing.

I glanced up and saw Emmett, Embry, and Colin sitting in the stands. Emmett waved at me and mouthed for me to be careful.

I just laughed and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

It was time for us to perform. I was in the middle with a megaphone, cheering. Jessie was helping with a lift. Diana had been practicing for over a month now. She could still tumble, so she was chosen to tumble across the court.

The energy in the gym was sky high. I could feel Addison jumping around as I yelled the cheers.

The lifts were done, so Jessie came over to cheer with me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I sure hope Diana found her bloomers earlier." She said.

We both looked at Diana tumbling across the court floor, and flipping in the air. We couldn't help but start giggling. The cheer director gave us a dirty look.

"She must have found them, or I think Embry would have an embarrassed look on his face right now. Instead he is clapping and grinning from ear to ear." I replied.

Finally half time was over. We slipped up in the stands to where our guys were waiting. The gym was so packed that there weren't any empty seats.

"I'm sorry, ladies." A school official said. "If you can't sit down, I'm going to have to ask you to move."

"We have seats right here." I stated, sitting on Emmett's lap. Jessie and Diana sat down on their husband's laps also.

"Okay. Just behave yourselves." The official said as he walked off.

We sat and enjoyed the game, which the home team won by a last minute shot at the buzzer. Next was the alumni homecoming dance.

Jessie, Diana, and I slipped back downstairs to change in the dressing rooms. Again we had on school colors as we exited the dressing rooms.

At the dance, Emmett and I danced to a few songs, before I claimed a choice corner spot.

A girl that I had graduated with came up and introduced herself to Emmett, trying her best to flirt with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my wonderful husband, Emmett Cullen." I broke in, flashing my ring as I wrapped my arm around Emmett.

"Oh. I hadn't heard that you married. I presume it was a quick wedding?" She stated snotily, looking at my belly.

"Once I met Alex, I knew there was no one else for me. I married her before she could get away. What? Its been almost a year now, hasn't it, sweetheart?" Emmett replied, putting her in her place.

"It seems like only yesterday." I replied, reaching up to kiss him. I love my husband for putting this snob in her place.

"Cullen, Cullen...where have I heard that name before?" She asked.

"My father is a well known doctor in Forks. My mother has an interior design company, and my brother does pro bono law cases." Emmett explained.

"Oh! So Alexandrea did well for herself. And what do you do?" The snob asked.

"I work in security, and I love to restore old cars in my free time. You may have noticed our 1962 Ford Mustang out in the parking lot. Its the navy blue and silver one." Emmett replied, as he took my hand.

We walked off to find the rest of the family, leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

Chapter 92  
Diana's POV

Emily asked me this morning if I minded watching over the triplets during their nap this afternoon. Alex's baby shower was tonight, and she still hadn't found time to go shopping.

After lunch, I slipped into Emily's room. "Good. You are here. They have all had lunch and are down for their naps. Sophia is normally the first to wake, but she should sleep at least an hour. If you need anything just call." Emily said breathlessly.

"We will be just fine. Embry is coming over later, so I will have another set of hands." I assured her.

"Ok. Sam's at work. I'm going to go pick up Leah, and head to the mall." Emily said on her way out the door.

I settled down in the glider in the nursery with a book to listen to them sleep. My pocket buzzed with a message from Embry telling me he was on his way over.

Embry slipped up behind me as I was watching Sawyer sleep. "Aren't they so precious?" I asked.

"Yes, but ours will be cuter." Embry whispered. I swatted him. "Embry!" I whispered.

"What? I'm telling the truth. I'm ready for us to start having kids of our own, and I know you are too." He whispered back.

"Hmm, I guess we just have to wait and see. Apparently the time isn't right yet for us to be parents." I whispered back, just enjoying standing there in his arms.

"But we can keep trying. Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?" He whispered in my ear, then starting kissing my neck.

"Mmmm...Embry, stop it! The babies!" I scolded.

"Can you at least give me a raincheck kiss, then?" He asked and I obliged.

Just then his phone rang. "Oops. Gotta take this." He said, looking at the caller id.

I heard a vehicle pull up outside also. Aiden came rushing in.

"Can you watch Zander? Leah is shopping with Emily, and I just got called into work. Thanks!" Aiden said, as he laid Zander down beside Sawyer in the crib.

"Welcome.." I called as he rushed out the door.

"Diana, love?" Embry called.

"What?" I replied.

"That was the station. There's been an accident and they have called me in. Sorry, love, but I've gotta go." Embry explained as he kissed me goodbye.

"Be careful, and come back to me." I called as he left.

I heard his truck roar down the road, as I sunk down into the glider. "Lord, let no one be seriously hurt, and keep our guys safe as they work the wreck." I prayed.

Just then Sam's fire department pager went off. I rushed to turn down the volume but it was too late. It had already waken Sophia and Zander.

I quickly picked Sophia up in one arm, and Zander in the other. I hurried out of the nursery, hoping that Sawyer and Sabrina would keep sleeping. Two screaming babies were a handful, I had no clue how I would handle four!

I popped a pacifer in Sophia's mouth and she settled down. Looking around, I realized that Aiden had brought nothing with him. No diaper bag, no pacy, no bottle, no nothing.

I found the extra pacifier stash, and popped one in Zander's mouth, just to have him spit it out and cry louder. I tried another, and another, trying to find something to quiet him.

I had settled Sophia in the swing, and she drifted back off to sleep. I knew I needed to put her back in the crib, but how? I had another screaming baby in my arms.

If I tried to put Zander down, he screamed louder. He wasn't wet or dirty, didn't want any pacifier I had.

I put him in Sawyer's swing long enough to take Sophia back to the nursery, before he woke her up again. I turned the baby monitor up, and took it back in the living room with me.

Zander had quieted down, but now had the hiccups from crying so hard. He still had tears running down his tiny face.

I sank in the recliner and held him close. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know what you want. I've tried everything I can." I whispered as I rocked him.

He turned his head towards me and nuzzled me. "Oh...Sorry Sweetie. Thats not gonna help you any." I laughed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Esme. "Esme? Does Leah give Zander formula, or does she breastfeed?" I asked.

"Oh okay. So he's just out of luck right now. Yeah the fire department pager woke him up, and now he is cranky and hungry. Umhmm. Okay. I'll call her and check." I hung up with Esme and called Nessie.

"Do you have a number for your Grandma Sue? I'm watching Zander and he needs a bottle. Oh. Then I guess we just have to pray Leah comes home soon." I hung up and sighed. Of course, just my luck, that Leah decided not to pump.

Just then I heard another cry. "Sawyer's up." I thought.

I put Zander in the swing and went after Sawyer. I changed his diaper, and had just made it into the living room, when Sabrina started in.

I put Sawyer in Sophia's swing, and went to get Sabrina. After a quick diaper check, I sat down with her in the recliner.

All was good for about 2 seconds. Then Sophia started crying. Sabrina wouldn't let me put her down without screaming, so I went after Sophia with Sabrina in one arm.

I scooted the swings closer to me, where I could reach both boys. As soon as I settled with both girls in my arms, Sawyer started to fuss to be held. I laid Sabrina in my lap, and reached for Sawyer. I sat that way, with a baby in each arm, and one on my lap for about 30 minutes, until Zander decided he needed in on the fun.

When Emily arrived, I had Sabrina in one arm, Sophia in the other, and Zander and Sawyer in my lap.

"Oh? They woke up on you?" She commented.

"Yeah. The fire department pager woke Sophia and Zander up. Sophia went back to sleep but Zander has been up ever since. Sawyer woke up about an hour and a half ago, followed by his sisters. And they are all ready for their mommas." I replied wearily.

I looked around. "Where's Leah?" I asked.

"I dropped her off at their house. We didn't realize that Zander was here. Aiden was supposed to have him." Emily replied.

"He got called into work, so he dropped him off here with nothing." I answered.

"He _really_ needs his mommy. He has been hungry and searching for over an hour." I said.

Just then a car pulled up outside. "Aiden told me that you have Zander?" Leah asked, walking in the door.

"Yes, and he is past ready for some mommy time, if you get my drift." I laughed.

I handed him off and said my goodbyes. I got home at the same time Embry did.

"You don't have to be at the Cullen's til 5 right?" He asked, as he kissed me hello.

"Right...Why?" I asked, returning the kiss.

"I thought we might have time to practice..." He whispered in my ear, as he kissed it.

"Not right now. I just had four crying babies for two hours. I've changed my mind about a baby right now, at least for today." I answered him, pulling away with a smile.

Chapter 93  
Alex's POV

"Ugh!" I wanted to scream. "I wish people would make up their minds. I'm too big and fat to be walking back and forth from the main house to the cottage all day!" I muttered as I waddled back to our cottage.

First Alice had told me that we would hang out at the cottage today. Then she called and asked me to meet her at the main house. I waited up there over an hour, and then she calls and says she's at the cottage, where am I?

I finally make it back to the cottage, where Alice is waiting for me out front.

"If you make me walk that path one more time, I am going to sic Carlisle on you. He has already forbid strenuous exercise!" I grumbled.

"Oh Shush!" Alice answered me, dragging me inside.

We walked in to find Bella, Nessie, Claire, Emily, Leah, Chloe, Jessie, Diana, Kenzie, and Esme sitting in the living room.

I freeze. "Whats going on?" I ask.

"Surprise!" They all shout.

"Here. Sit down, dear." Esme directs.

"This is your baby shower." Alice explains. "I had to get you out of here, so they could come in."

"Here, open this one from Alice Anna first." Alice handed me a box.

I opened it and laughed. "Alice, are you brainwashing my little sister?" The box was full of baby shoes.

I opened several gifts of clothes and baby accessories and thanked everyone.

"Addison will be set for clothes for awhile." I joked.

Alice looked at me horrified. "Not if I have anything to say about it. None of the babies in this family will wear things over and over. I absolutely FORBID HAND-ME-DOWNS!"

We all laughed because we knew she was serious.

Esme handed out punch and cake to the eaters. After we enjoyed the cake, she said there was one more present.

"Alex, this is from Bella, Edward, Carlisle and I." She stated, opening the door to the nursery.

"Oh! Esme!" I gasped.

The walls were painted a soft pink. In the middle of the room was the round crib I had looked at, set up and ready for Addison's arrival. On one wall was the changing table and a glider rocker. Off to the side was a door. I slowly opened the door and laughed.

"I know this was Alice's doing." I commented, looking at the walk in closet.

I continued looking around the room. There was a canopy baby swing, and a moses basket that matched the crib. My favorite part was the plate on the wall that said Addison, and the words painted on the wall.

"I love these messages!" I hugged Esme, and then read aloud. "The sound of your footsteps makes my heart go pitter patter from Daddy"

"My heart melts when I see your face from Grandpa" I continued reading, tears coming to my eyes at the love for my unborn child.

"Gitchi Gitchi Goo means I love you from Nessie and Jake"

"I love you to the moon and back from Alice Anna"

"Smile Darling You're Beautiful from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper"

"Love builds Bridges where there are none- Uncle Edward"

"The most wasted day of all is that in which you have not laughed- Aunt Bella"

"Live right now yeah just be yourself it doesnt matter if its good enough for someone else- Grandma"

"Oh Guys!" I said, tears rolling down my face.

"The rest of the family plans on adding a message before Addison arrives. We just ran out of time today." Esme explained.

I hugged everyone, and thanked them. I couldn't believe my fortune to have found a family like this.

Chapter 94  
Alex's POV

Today was Taylor and Chloe's wedding. They had chose not to have attendants. They just wanted a small simple wedding. Well...nothing is small or simple with Alice in charge.

It was in Taylor's backyard with a rose covered arch as the backdrop. They had reversed the normal way of doing things. Chloe was going to be standing at the altar and Taylor come to her.

Chloe slowly walked out and stood at the front of the altar. Taylor walked down confidently to "Keeper of the Stars."

Taylor spoke his vows first. "Chloe, We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."

Chloe looked up at him with tears in her eyes and replied with her own vows. "Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.  
I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my  
life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life  
has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long  
as we both shall live."

"You may now exchange rings, and repeat after me." The minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Taylor and Chloe echoed the minister through the ring ceremony.

"With the power invested in me by the..." The minister began.

"Wait. I have one more thing to say." Taylor interrupted the minister.

He pulled another box out of his pocket and opened it.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and my life to Gabriella also. I love her as if she was my blood already. I wanted to pledge my loyalty to her before God and all our friends. Chloe, will you do me the honor of accepting this ring for Gabby?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister announced.

Everyone cheered as Taylor gently kissed Chloe.

During the reception I noticed a new guy with a young girl.

Emmett brought them over to meet me. I had chosen a chair and stayed put. Addison was too active for me to be up moving around today.

"Alex, love, this is Dylan and Camren. They just moved back to this area." Emmett explained.

"Oh, its nice to meet you. Camren, I think you are about the same age as my sister. She just turned 7 in August. She is around her somewhere...Emmett, go introduce Camren to Alice Anna, Maddi and Nikki. I'll just sit here with Dylan til you get back," I directed.

As Emmett and Camren walked off, I asked Dylan about Camren. "Is she your daughter, or sister, or what?" I asked.

"I guess you could say she is my daughter. Her mom was my best friend growing up.  
Selena and Daniel were headed off on a special trip for their anniversary and left Cami and her little sister at home with a friend. They were almost to their cabin, when they slid off the road and into the path of a semi. Daniel was killed instantly, and Selena shortly after. I found out about their deaths when their lawyer called and told me that I had been named legal guardian. I brought Cami with me to find us a place to live and a friend is caring for Destany until we get settled. In a weeks time, I went from being a single guy in college, to a single father of two." Dylan explained.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked like that. But I can tell already that you are a wonderful father." I assured him.

"Thanks, now to go make sure Cami is staying out of trouble." Dylan joked, walking off.

Taylor and Chloe danced the first dance and then called all of us newlyweds out for a dance.

After the dance was over, I begged out and sat down. My back was hurting for some reason.

We watched the rest of the family dance, and then it was time for Taylor and Chloe to leave. They were going to a bed and breakfast in a nearby town for a couple of nights.

After she threw the bouquet to Claire, Chloe came over and hugged me.

"Don't overdo it tonight." She warned, laughing at her own advice.

"The same to you. And just to let you know, I believe that there will be a new family member waiting to meet you when you get home." I whispered in her ear. I had realized that the back pain was contractions about 10 minutes ago, but didn't want to upstage Chloe.

After Taylor and Chloe left, I told Emmett to go gather our things. "Its time we head home." I explained, slowly getting up of the couch.

"I'm going to go let Dad know we are leaving," Emmett said.

"Good. Tell him that he needs to head on home too. We will be needing him soon." I informed Emmett.

"Ok." Emmett answered and then took two steps and froze. "WHAT?" He whirled around.

"Go tell Carlisle to follow us home. Your daughter has decided to make her appearance tonight." I said, laughing at his expression.

Carlisle came up to us, and asked me if I was sure. "Yes. The contractions are about 10 minutes apart, and getting stronger. But I would like to be at my house, in my bed, before Addison makes her appearance." I informed them, and continued walking to the car.

Emmett came up behind me and picked me up, taking off in a run for the car. Edward met us there.

"I heard what was happening, little brother. Let me drive before you kill all three of you." Edward said.

Chapter 95  
Alex's POV

We made it to our house and inside just as my water broke. Emmett started running around the house, freaking out.

"Emmett. Come here." I ordered.

He slowly walked to my side. "Calm down. I'm the one having the baby here, remember?" I asked.

He nodded, but wouldn't look at me. "Em, love, whats wrong?" I asked, gently pulling his face up to meet mine.

"I'm excited to meet our daughter, but worried for you. I guess I know how Eddie felt with Bella. Addison could kill you the way Nessie did Bella..." Emmett choked up.

"I promise you that isn't going to happen. I'm stronger than Bella was. Addison and I are going to both be fine." I whispered back, kissing his worries away.

Carlisle came in just as another contraction hit. "Edward, take Emmett hunting." Carlisle ordered.

"No, I'm staying here." Emmett answered.

"No. You are going to go hunting, NOW! I can see in your eyes that you haven't hunted recently. You are not going to hold your daughter until you have hunted, so you might as well go now, and stop arguing." Carlisle insisted.

"Go on, darling. We will both be here, waiting for you when you get back." I urged. I felt the need to scream but wouldn't allow myself while Emmett was in the house. He was already worried enough.

Edward pulled Emmett out of the room. "Bring a to go cup home with you for Alex. She will need it to rebuild her strength." Carlisle explained to Edward.

"Gotcha, one to go cup of tigers blood, coming right up." Edward replied, pulling Emmett out the door.

"Okay, now that Emmett is out of the way, lets see where we are, shall we?" Carlisle said, as he began to examine me.

"Okay. You are just about dilated all the way. One more contraction, and we should be set to start pushing." Carlisle commented, as he continued the exam.

"Now, let it out. When the next contraction hits, I want you to scream as loud as you can. No more holding it in. Addison seems to be in position." Carlisle ordered.

I felt a contraction coming on and screamed as it hit. "Good, now breathe." Carlisle directed.

I let out a deep breath, followed by another scream, as the next contraction hit.

"Okay Alex, with the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." Carlisle said.

When I felt the contraction hit, I pushed as hard as I could. "Stop, Breathe then push again with the next one. I can see the head so we are almost there."

I screamed in pain as I pushed with the next contraction. I could feel the head pushing through. "Stop. Let me get her head free, then you can push again." Carlisle ordered, as he wiped her face clean.

"PUSH!" He ordered, and I felt her slip free. I sank back against the headboard as I heard her cry. "Its a girl!" Carlisle announced proudly.

I heard a whoop from the next room, and loud footsteps. "Give me just a minute, and then you can see your wife and daughter, Emmett" Carlisle calls out.

He quickly cleans her up and hands her to me in a blanket. "Over there in that pink bag, Carlisle, is a outfit for her. Can you hand it to me?" I asked.

Alice had picked out a birth day outfit for Addison to meet the family in, and I knew she would be expecting to see it.

"This?" Carlisle asks, holding it up.

"Yes that's it." I say as he hands it to me. He goes back to cleaning me up for the moment, as I dress Addison in the ruffled cocoon. I kiss her head, and then place her cap on her head.

"Okay, Alex. One more push to clear out the placenta and we are good." Carlisle orders me to push.

I push and he cleans up all the mess, putting it in a bath, and throwing it in the fireplace, just in case.

"Okay, Emmett. You can come in now." I call out.

Emmett rushes in to my side. "Addison Blaire Cullen, meet your daddy." I whispered.

I see Emmett melt as soon as he looks into her eyes. "Hello, darling." He whispers, tears in his voice.

Carlisle slipped out to give us a moment alone, then stuck his head back in. "Alex, drink this right now. Your daughter will be hungry soon, and I want this in your system first." He hands Emmett the cup of tigers blood.

"Ugh." I comment as I drink it down. "Its lukewarm. It is so much better fresh." Emmett laughs at me.

I had just finished when Addison woke up crying. "Give her here Emmett." I reached for her.

Emmett handed her over but didnt realize what I was doing. I settled Addison at my chest and helped her latch on. She quickly started nursing greedily.

Emmett sat down beside us on the bed, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I replied.

"For loving me and giving me something I never dreamed of, our daughter. I'm just amazed at how beautiful you are, as you sit here and give her life." He whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him. "She is greedy like her daddy too." I chuckle at his expression.

We look down at Addison, and notice she has fallen asleep. I gently move her away and fix my shirt.

"You can go tell Alice and the rest of the family, that they can come in now." I whisper, kissing him as he stands up.

Emmett leans over and whispers in my ear and then walks to the door.

He pauses and looks back at me. "Well?" He asks.

"We will see. It will be awhile before we can try again. I have to heal from Addison first, my silly husband."  
I reply with a wink.


End file.
